Dragon Sagas S2: Book One
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: The year is 2042. 27 years after the near apocalyptic invasion of Earth by the genetically altered aliens, the world has been through a number of changes. New technology, new Justice League, new Gotham, and even a new Batman. However, no matter how much time passes and the world fractures and changes, some things will always be the same...
1. Chapter 01: Rebirth

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution.**

**Chapter 01: Rebirth**

In the darkest part of Gotham in the deepest shadow, a pair of eyes glowed lightly; patiently waiting for those to whom the eyes belonged expected to show. Nothing else in the shadow could be seen as the figure remained absolutely still in an almost unnatural way. If any eyes had been able to break through the shadow and see its form, most would assume that the black clade figure was merely a gargoyle statue from an almost ancient time. Others would figure it nothing more than a figment of their imagination.

The manufacturing plant that held the glowing eyes strict attention, bordering the edge of what remained of Old Gotham, sat dark and almost innocent in the late night haze. Noise and the ragged cacophony of a city in constant bustle echoed off the other buildings, making it hard for even the most adept listener to identify their precise source. None of that mattered to the grim guardian that waited, his eyes held only on the plant that remained as still and silent as he. He knew it wouldn't last. There had been several reports over the last several years under his watch of break ins of high end manufacturing equipment, plastics, explosives, electronics, and construction equipment all over this broken country but very few had ever been recovered and even fewer arrest had been made.

Above him, a gentle whooshing sound barely broke over the noises of the city, but sophisticated tracking software made the source easy to spot. As Warhawk swooped into view, attempting and failing to spot the dark protector of Gotham on his home turf, Terry McGinnis stood up, the light that managed to break over the creases and edges of the building he had chosen for his stake out backlit the unmistakable tall ears and imposing silhouette of Batman. The act also allowed just enough light to reveal the black suited figures symbolic red bat that splashed across his chest nearly from shoulder to shoulder. Around his waist, only the barest of a glint reflected off of Batman's utility belt even in direct light.

Warhawk immediately caught sight of his ally and banked to land next to him. Unlike Batman, Warhawk had always cared far less about subtlety or stealth as outlined by his shinny grey and black armored suit. Steel clawed gauntlets encased his hands and ended above his forearms. Shoulder guards picked up the suit after leaving his upper arms bare and stretched across his chest, waist, and boots with a black ultra-fitting gel composite suit filling the gaps for movement and flexibility with red highlights occasionally breaking up the blackness. A thin layer of black armor covered the gap on his upper body that fit the hawk head shape cut out on the chest.

Two large metallic wings stretched out from his back that ran nearly the fill length of his body and a matching helmet that gave a strong reminder of this man's famous mother. Perhaps that in and of itself explained Warhawks more straight forward and violent tendencies that was the hallmark of Shayera Hol-Stewart.

With a grace that few would have expected from the larger man, Warhawk landed lightly next to Batman with little more than a soft clink and they both ducked into the darkness and out of sight.

"Anything yet?" Warhawk asked, his voice carrying his ever present mixture of deep voice and rasp.

"Nothing," Batman answered. "It's only a matter of time. This is the only plant that hasn't been hit in Gotham that fits our suspects MO."

"And what exactly are their MO?" Warhawk asked sardonically. "From what I understand, we have no idea behind these unknown people's motive or who they are. Even you and the old Bat admit that those who had been caught with similar MO's are most likely unassociated with the real thieves."

Terry gave Warhawk the 'Bat look', one that he had learned to perfect almost as well as his predecessor, Bruce Wayne, and returned his attention to the plant. "I have long since stopped second guessing his conclusions," Terry answered. "Besides, the logic is pretty sound. It's not like any of the gang members arrested are capable of something this well planned and thought out."

"Could be that someone is coordinating them," Warhawk said.

Terry gave Warhawk another look. "Can you think of anyone able to coordinate with that many gangs at the same time?" Terry asked.

"It's not impossible," Warhawk said.

"It's more likely that they were acting on their own," Terry said. "Most of those that had been caught were because of poor planning in their escape route. The ones that were identified but got away had more to do with bribery or incompetence by the cops rather than brilliant strategy like the rest the mysterious groups."

"One could argue that bribery and incompetent officials is what makes the plans work," Warhawk said. "But I'm not arguing it," he added as Terry shot him another look.

"Good," Terry said and touched a button on the side of his mask, cycling through the options in his heads up display on his visor inside his mask and checking that all of the motion trackers he had placed earlier were still active and undisturbed.

"You really have come a long way since you first joined up with the League," Warhawk said, watching Terry work.

"Thanks," Terry said emotionlessly as he continued to check his traps.

"I mean it," Warhawk insisted. "I was going back through the records over the last 25 years to the Age of Mutants before the two World Wars. You're as good now as the old Bat was then."

"Mutants are still abundant, Rex," Terry said, finally turning to look at his teammate again and managing to dodge the compliment. "Half of those wack-jobs we deal with these days are mutants. The rest are self-made."

"Tell me about it," Warhawk said sourly. "I just had a fight a couple days ago with a bunch of Jokerz off your turf. That splicing stuff with other animals to give you some of their characteristics is crazy stuff. Whoever created that idea should be locked up or strangled."

"He is," Terry answered. "Jokerz don't usually get too into that stuff but I have seen a few of them go through and get it done."

"Hyena," Warhawk said and rubbed a fading scar on his face. "If I ever see that one again-"

"Hold on," Terry said, lifting a hand and cutting Rex off in a way that Batman knew the other man hated. "We've got motion on the south side."

"Who?" Warhawk asked.

Terry didn't answer right away as he cycled through his visor options again and pulled up his planted camera's. His fist tightened in anger and he bared his teeth. "Jokerz," he answered. He stood and spread his arms. Glider wings sprang into place and Terry took off with a muted burst from his feet mounted thrusters with Warhawk right behind.

The Jokerz had just managed to break the reinforced pad lock, joking and pushing each other like high school kids when Terry and Rex landed with a purposeful thud behind them.

"Isn't it past your bed time, kids?" Terry asked, taking note of the fact that beneath their white make-up and dyed hair these were exactly what he had figured; high schoolers. No surprise there. After all, when Terry had taken up the mantel of the Bat, he had been in high school himself and had been dealing with this gang ever since. But Terry had faced the real Joker once before and these clowns had nothing on their namesake.

"It's the Bat," one of them shouted, startled and nearly falling over himself.

"Get him!" another shouted and the group of twelve Jokerz rushed them.

"What am I?" Rex muttered irritatedly.

"My turf, remember?" Terry said. "It's me who keeps them up at night."

Terry launched himself at the first Joker, tackling the man and striking down hard at his face. The man squealed in pain and his back arched in reflex as Terry got off of him and moved to the second. That one went down nearly as quickly as he ducked swing with a pipe and struck first at the man's ribs then his temple. Before he could move on, one of the bigger Jokerz grabbed him from behind, lifting him off his feet and squeezing. Terry didn't even bother to struggle, simply lifted his feet up and ignited his boosters. They both flew backwards and into a brick wall with a devastating crash. With another quick flare of his boots, this time pointing at the man's own leg, he released Batman, falling to the ground and grabbing his scorched leg in howling pain. With one quick kick, Batman silenced that one.

Rex was having just as little difficulty as Batman, grabbing hold of one Joker, kneeing him hard in the stomach and tossing him to the ground hard enough that he remained still. Before the groans had even started from the last one, Rex was onto a female Joker, her face painted white with rosie red cheeks as she swung spiked rubber chicken by its head at him. He blocked the attack with his forearm guard and head butted, the armored helmet the easy victor in the contest and she lay still on the ground.

Batman finished up two more with little effort and turned to face the last of them. This one looked the most like the Joker, if only in appearance. He worn an old time purple suit and his hair was dyed green and slicked back. He also had pulled out a machine gun from somewhere. Terry caught a glimpse of a discarded pink bag that must have belonged to the girl Rex had taken out lying off to one side and immediately had to duck into the shadows as he opened up.

Rex took to the air, holding his arms in blocking position to cover up the vulnerable spots in his armor. Just as the Joker switched targets to find Batman, Rex swooped around and dove at the Joker but Batman beat him to it. Sliding out from the shadows with one razor edged batarang in hand, Terry cut the gun in half with his right hand and grabbed hold of the Joker's throat in his left. The Joker squelched as Terry and his strength enhanced suit easily lifted the man off the ground and held him up.

"Lie to me," Terry said, his voice dark and full of venom. "Who's behind this."

"I don't know… what you're talking about," the Joker managed to say. "…Initiation…"

Terry grimaced and looked around. The Jokerz all lay moaning on the ground but only a few of them looked familiar. The rest all looked as though they had just hit puberty.

"Why here?" Terry asked, turning his terrifying glare back to the Joker.

"They…have chemical explosives...," he said, his eyes beginning to unfocus and roll slightly. "T's… attacked us and… we know where their hideout… is now."

"The T's aren't what you should be worrying about," Terry said and pulled the man a little closer. "I am."With that, Terry struck the man in the throat and lower jaw with his other forearm the dropped the unconscious man to the ground.

"Dang, Bats," Rex said, looking at the man. "I'm all for a good fight but that was a little much, don't you think?"

"Call it in," Terry said. "Let Commissioner Gordon know what happened." With that, Terry opened his wings and took off into the sky. Two hundred feet away, the hovering Batmobile sailed into view with a deep rumble and picked Terry up and whisked him away leaving Rex alone with twelve unconscious Jokerz.

"You seem more aggressive than usual today," Bruce Wayne said, sitting in front of the large Bat computer as Terry parked the Batmobile and hopped out through the sliding hatch. Ace, a black Great Dane mix, lifted his head silently from his masters side as Terry pulled the mask off and walked toward them both. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Terry said, tossing the mask down onto the computer keyboard lightly and starting on the rest of the suit. "You know," Terry said suddenly, filling in the silence the Bruce had left on purpose. "It would be nice if just once, the bad guys just turned themselves in on their own. Or just stopped all together. Just for one night."

"That will never happen," Bruce said, leaning back in his chair and rotating it slightly to face the large screen again. "Humanity doesn't have it in them to stop cheating and stealing whenever they think they can get away with it."

"You're as droll as ever," Terry said as he finished pulling off both of his gloves and started work on his boots. "You been taking your pills, old man?" Next to Bruce, Ace barked once.

"Relax dog, it was a joke," Terry said and gave a deep sigh. "Look, I get that after everything that happened with the invasion of Earth and all the death that you saw you can get a little messed up. Especially with how we went on to have two World Wars after all of that but you really need to believe that humanity is better than that."

"I don't _need_ to believe anything," Bruce said. "I saw a world pull together despite all their differences. Aliens, humans, and mutants, and then immediately go at each other's throats again once the danger had passed. I saw crime shoot through the roof as people were being hunted, raped, murdered, died through plague, I lived through it all. You didn't. After the third World War, I saw the United States break into three and fall from power. You have no idea what any of that is like."

"Yeah, we talked about it in history class," Terry said, finally succeeding in getting out of the suit and back into regular cloths. "United States of America, American Empire, and the Russo-American Alliance. Blah blah blah."

"It's no joke," Bruce said, his tone icy with strained frustration. "You kids have no idea. Someday, you will see the truth."

"If nothing else, I have a little more faith in humanity than you do," Terry said. "By the way, I won't be going out tomorrow night. Dana and I have a date that I cannot miss this time."

"Criminals don't take vacations," Bruce stated without turning to look at him. "Neither can you."

"If only I could take a vacation," Terry said sourly. "I can see it now. Palm trees, fruit drinks by the ocean, and Dana in a bikini."

Bruce raised his eyebrow slightly but didn't inquire further. "At any rate, tomorrow night we will hit Longhorn Chemical. Not much has happened to that place in some time and it fits within the MO of our quarry."

"It's our anniversary, Bruce," Terry said. "7 years we've been dating."

"Sounds as though there will be more of them," Bruce said. "Gotham needs Batman."

"There won't be if I miss tomorrow," Terry said. "And Gotham can fend for itself for one night."

"Terry-"

"Night, old man," Terry said, swinging his backpack that contained the folded Batsuit onto his back and walking up the stairs to the huge Wayne Manor above them.

Beside him, Ace stood up and stretched hard and looked up at his master. With a sigh, Bruce reached over and grabbed his cane. With a grunt of pain and effort, he stood up and the two walked up stairs as well.

Terry dug his hands deep into the pockets of his coat as he walked through the back end of Gotham Harbor to the more populated area where he was to meet Dana. Like always, his backpack rested on his back, now fingerprint secure, as was all the craze for school kids now. That suited him just fine. Now he had to be at least a little less conscious about carrying around such damning evidence as to his night job.

"Hey you," Dana said, running to him and jumping into Terry's arms and kissing him hard before he could react. "You're late."

"Give me a break," Terry said, wrapping his own arms around her and swinging her around. "You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get this day off from Mr. Wayne."

"Let me guess," Dana said, removing herself from him with a sly smile. "Fight off a dozen bad guys as they tried to rob him, and then give him a bubble bath to calm him down?"

Terry blinked, wondering briefly if Dana had finally managed to learn of his alter ego, then immediately dismissed it as the vision of Mr. Wayne in a bubble bath burned itself behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut but the served to only make the vision more vivid.

"Serves you right," Dana said. "Maybe this will help. What do you think?" she asked, giving herself a single twirl and showing Terry the new dress she had picked up for the occasion.

To Terry, Dana was nothing less than the most gorgeous being to have ever existed. The short black dress she wore now that hung from her shoulders and clung to her body perfectly only affirmed his assessment. Her black Asian-American styled hair flowed down her neck and over her back in a way that Terry knew had probably taken her several hours to perfect. Even still, that one long lock of hair that she had always complained about hung across her face just the way he liked it. Secretly, Terry felt a little ashamed of himself for not putting in that kind of time to impress her. He knew though that Dana would have laughed herself sick had he tried and then would have messed him back up to the way she had learned to love anyway.

"Stop it," Dana said, pushing him teasingly. "I know what you are thinking."

"I was just thinking that I had been wrong all these years and that you can look even more beautiful than the day I met you," he said, blinking hard to snap himself out of his daze.

"Good save, McGinnis," Dana said and kissed him once more. She reached out and took Terry's hands in her own. "So, this was all your idea. What's the plan?"

"It starts with you closing your eyes," Terry said.

"Oh boy," Dana said but did as instructed. "This will be good."

"You bet," Terry said. He turned her around several times, then walked her back toward the harbor. Carefully, he maneuvered her onto one of the many docks and came to a stop.

"Keep those beautiful eyes of yours closed," Terry said and squeezed her shoulders.

"Ok," she answered and remained still.

Terry watched her for a few moments just to make sure she wasn't peeking, then turned to the man that waited patiently with a knowing smile on his face. Terry lifted a hand and put one finger to his lips and shook the Captains hand. With a motion of one hand, the Captain invited them on to the ship. With a nod, Terry turned back to Dana.

"Keep them closed," he reminded her once more, then picked her up in both arms.

"Terry!" Dana yelped but managed to keep her eyes closed. "This dress is way too short for this-" she cut herself off with another squeal as Terry leaped upward and onto the ship. He landed with casual ease and set her back down on her feet.

"Ok," Dana said, turning to face the direction she figured Terry was in. "I don't know what you're planning here, McGinnis."

"Trust me," Terry said as the Captain came aboard and readied the sales.

"With my life," Dana said.

Terry kissed her on the forehead just as the Captain gave the sails one final adjustment and they set off. Carefully, Terry walked Dana over to the side of the ship where the sun just starting to make its way downward, reflecting a thousand shades of orange and yellows over the rippling water.

"Ok," Terry said, resting his hands on both of Dana's shoulders. "You can open your eyes."

Dana did so and her mouth fell open. "Oh Terry," she breathed out.

"Happy anniversary, babe," he said. "Now it's just you and me until the sun sets out here."

"Don't forget about me," the Captain shouted back with a bellowing laugh and a wink.

"I could never forget you, Captain Crunch," Terry shouted back with a salute to which the Captain laughed again and turned his attention back to his steering.

"His name isn't really Captain Crunch, is it?" Dana asked with laugh.

"For as much as I paid him, he'll be whoever I wanted him to be," Terry retorted amusedly. "And once we get out a little further, I have one more little surprise for you."

"Terry McGinnis," Dana said and leaned in close. "I love you-"

Off to the port side, an explosion blew apart a piece of Gotham, sending a geyser of superheated smoke billowing upwards into the sky. Seconds later, the shockwave slammed into the side of the boat, rocking it nearly forty five degrees in the waves and sending a shower of water pouring over them all. Dana and Terry hung onto the railing with everything they had with Terry using his body to keep her from falling should her grip slip.

"Is this your idea of a second surprise?" Dana shouted up to him as she shook her head to try and clear her face of her now sopping wet hair. "I have to say, I have seen you do better!"

"My surprises don't usually blow up a piece of Gotham," Terry shouted back. "That looked like the warehouse district."

Slowly, as if took tremendous effort, the ship rolled back, nearly toppling the other direction before resettling itself in its natural position and the two stare in horror at Gotham's Warehouse District. Fire danced high above the shorter buildings in the area, sending their own shades of oranges and reds to cut across those sent from the sun. Sirens began wailing and the sounds of screams could be distantly heard across the water.

"Oh. My. God," Dana breathed as black smoke clouded the sky above them.

To be continued…

Hello loyal Dragon Sagas fans! My, does it feel good to be back.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this continued story. The first of many, to be sure. I have quite a few surprises in store in this entire series and I cannot wait to reveal them.

Just as a clarification for those who may ask: This series will not be incorporating anything from the new Batman Beyond comic, although I am sure there will be a few unintentional similarities.

I look forward to seeing you again on the next episode!

The Dark Prince


	2. Chapter 02: The Mask of a Hero

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 02: The Mask of a Hero**

Screams could be heard from shore near the Warehouse District as the plumes of smoke rose steadily higher, blotting out the light of the setting sun. Dana stared open mouthed at the fire, slowly shaking her head in silent horror. Even as she and Terry watched, another minor explosion rocked the waves around them. Terry tore his eyes away from the spectacle and glanced over at the Captain who was staring at shore as well. Satisfied that no one was looking at him, he pressed one of the two buttons built into his everyday belt. Nothing happened and that was exactly how it was supposed to be.

He put his arms around Dana again to try and comfort her. She was starting to shake a little bit, not with terror, nor with the cool breeze that came wafting in on the heels of the explosion. It was with anger.

"All those people," Dana said, her voice almost steaming with ill will. "I can't believe someone would do this."

"How long have you lived in Gotham?" the Captain asked.

"It's a Sunday," Terry answered, ignoring the Captain's interjection. "Most likely no one was there to get hurt."

"Thank the lord for small favors, I guess," Dana said, visibly relaxing. "I hope Batman is there to help, though. I can't imagine what kind of property damage there will be if that spreads."

"If he's not already, he will be soon," Terry said and looked up at the sky, tapping his foot lightly until he realized he was doing it.

"Need a hand?" a powerful voice asked from behind them. The all turned to see Superman floating in the air behind them, his black and white cape-less suit a hallmark for the aging Superman that was nearly as identifiable as the blue and red one had been in its time.

"Please," Terry said, pushing Dana toward Superman and pointing at the Captain. "We need to get off this thing before something else happens. Can you help us?"

"Not to worry," Superman said, landing next to the Captain and picking him up in one powerful arm and then floating over to Dana. "Ma'am?" he asked.

"What about you, Terry?" Dana asked, looking scared for him.

"I'll be fine," Terry said, not giving her time to think and gave her a little push toward Superman. "Hurry. Superman needs to go help."

"Alright," Dana said and allowed Superman to pick her up. "I'll see you over there."

"I'll be right back for you," Superman said with a meaningful look and took to the air and back to land.

"Sorry, Dana," Terry said and pushed the second button on his belt. Taking off his backpack, he changed into his Batsuit with the grace of long practice and dove into the water. His Batmobile waited just under the surface of the still disturbed water and opened its hatch as he approached. Terry climbed in and the hatch shut, immediately venting all the water from inside the cockpit and restored the air from its reserve oxygen supply. Terry sent the Batmobile rocketing forward under the water to put some distance between himself and the ship before pulling up and bursting out from under the water like a missile.

Superman was there already, flying in tandem with the sleek machine as they headed toward the destroyed district. To Terry, it felt a little awkward to be flying with the Man of Steel. It wasn't as if Terry was in awe of the man, even though the rest of the world was enamored with him. Terry had actually been asked by the Superman himself to join the Justice League Unlimited a while back after successfully saving all of the League's collective lives from a race of Star fish with identity crisis issues. However, like his predecessor, Terry had turned down the offer to work full time as a member of the JLU.

"Dana and the Captain are safe," Superman said, patching in to Bruce's more secure private comm frequency. "Dropped them off halfway back to town."

"Good," Terry said, not allowing anything in his voice to betray his relief. "The conversation is going to be a little awkward later though. I can just hear it now: 'Terry, where were you? Did Superman forget where he dropped us?' 'No, Dana, he had more important things to do and left me stranded on the ship all by myself. I'm fine, by the way.'"

"You worry too much," Bruce said in his comm. "But this is exactly why having attachments is difficult in this line of work."

Superman chuckled. "This isn't the first time we have had to pull a switch, Batman. Take a look back at the boat."

Terry glanced up at his aft camera and was surprised to see wall of water pushing the ship sideways into far deeper water. "Uh, ok," Terry said. "I am sure that won't raise a few eyebrows."

"Aqua Girl has done this before," Superman said. "To everyone on shore, it is going to look like she is bringing a tidal wave of water to help put out the fire and by accident, push the abandoned ship out further into Gotham bay. A simple, harmless accident in the middle of a crisis."

"If you say so," Terry said, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He and Superman gave the raging fire a once over, flying around the edges of the blast zone before Superman settled himself dead center in the air above the fire and began spinning himself like a top. The fire reached for him like greedy hands as the suction Superman was creating pulled the fire toward him. After a few seconds, Superman flew toward the water and dove in; bring some of the fire with him. Even as he did so, Aqua Girl moved in with her wall of water, moving the waves by various sea creatures under the water, and dumped it onto the nearest edge of the burning land.

Terry brought the Batmobile to a hover on the opposite side and dropped himself out through the bottom hatch as it slid open and then closed behind him. Spreading his wings, Batman landed lightly in the middle of the inferno and looked around. His visor switched over to X-Ray and began tagging anyone he could find. He had just tagged his third person when something invisible and hard slammed into his side, blowing him sideways and clear through one storage facility wall.

He pushed one large bit of debris off of him and shook his head slightly, trying to decide if it was his eyes or his heads up display that was flickering. His vision slowly cleared back to standard vision although that wasn't much help as black smoke roiled in every direction. He stood up and faced the hole he had just made, dropping into combat stance even though he wasn't certain whether whatever had hit was an attack or a piece of falling building or something that had hit him as it fell.

"Still so reliant on sight, aren't you Batman?"

Terry's eyes narrowed slightly, neither his human ears nor the enhancements brought on by the Batsuit were able to pinpoint the source of the voice in all of this mess. He looked around, moving slowly and forcing his eyes to catch every detail.

"It will do you no good," the voice said again, mocking. "Even if there weren't so much other interference you still wouldn't be able to find me."

"You seem to be putting on quite a show here," Terry responded, ignoring the voice's advice and continuing to look around. "Did you do all this for me?"

"You always were quite arrogant," the voice said. "Still, I suppose you are never too far from the truth, are you?"

"Suggestions?" Terry asked softly into his mic to the old man.

"Why are you asking me?" Bruce asked. "You're the detective now, remember?"

"You're a ton of help," Terry retorted. It was at the moment that whatever or whoever was attacking him struck once more, sending him colliding with another wall. This one didn't break on impact and therefore caused Terry's head to bounce painfully off the wall. A splitting headache immediately sprang into Terry's head like a migraine.

"Wait a second," Terry said, doing his best to ignore the throbbing. "I know this. Shreeve."

"Very good, Batman," Shreeve said, finally stepping into view. His normally white and black sound suit that covered his head, upper body, and arms looked decidedly blood colored with the reflected light of the fire outside where it was not covered by shadow. In the center of his chest, the middle of his covered face, and the palms of each hand were imbedded sound generators. Each one of those could be individually adjusted by the user and either amplify or mask any sound of the wearer's choosing. On the reverse, they could also be used to amplify sound vibrations in a destructive manner as well.

"I still go by Shriek, though. But I understand. Bats have only a limited amount of memory."

"My memory is just fine," Terry said. "Especially since I remember how this always turns out."

"Times have changed, Batman," Shriek said and sent a wave of destructive sound at him. Batman leaped to the side, handspringing lightly away and fired a grapple into the ceiling, hauling him away in a different direction to hide in the shadow.

"Really?" Terry asked, stifling a cough as he inhaled some of the smoke. "Did you ever recover your hearing or are you still using that antique X-Box headset?"

Shriek didn't answer but Terry could tell he was starting to get to him. Even as Terry dropped back down to the ground, Shriek reached up to his helmet and adjusted the generator. All sound immediately stopped around them. It was total and complete silence. Terry looked around for a moment, finding it slightly disconcerting to see a building fall outside the hole in the wall in complete and utter silence. Moving as little as possible, Terry reach down to his belt and turned the center dial. Silently, his active camouflage winked on around him, rendering him all but invisible to anyone around him.

"Two can play at this game, Shriek," Terry said without moving a step. Even still, the simple sound of his voice was enough for Shriek to direct his attention solidly at him fire a wave of sound. Knowing that Shriek was looking for a specific sound, either his voice or his footsteps, Batman fired his rockets briefly to avoid the attack and fired another grapple into the ceiling. He zip lined to the other side of the building and hung there, watching Shriek struggle to find him. Out of the wrist mount on his free hand, Terry slid a batarang into his palm and hurled it at his adversary. The batarang struck home, imbedding itself into Shrieks's left most sound generator. With a silent spark and fizzle, the generator shorted out.

"Where are you," Shriek shouted, spinning around and yanking the batarang out and tossing it to the side.

"Right behind you."

Shriek turned, raising his still functioning hand to attack but an iron grip took hold and crushed it before Shriek could use it. "Oh," Shriek said as he caught the full sight of Superman before him hovering an inch above the ground.

"Give up," Superman said.

"Sure," Shriek said and reached for his helmet.

"Watch out-" Terry started to say before Shriek blasted Superman with a sound wave from his chest generator.

The blast didn't even faze the Man of Steel. Casually, Superman's heat vision blew the helmet clear off of Shreeve's head and then, just as casually, tore the generator from his chest. Shreeve whimpered as Superman tore the rest of the suit apart around him and dropped it all to the floor.

Gritting his teeth in slight irritation at having his criminal picked apart by the Man of Steel, Batman dropped to the floor from where he had still been hanging and picked up Shriek's helmet. Giving it a once over with his scanners, he adjusted the dial, returning sound back to normal around them. "I could have handled him on my own."

"I had no doubt," Superman said, tossing Shreeve lightly to the ground in front of Batman. "But every once in a while, it's nice to receive a helping hand."

Batman kneeled down and tied Shreeve up, giving Superman a traditional Batglare, even if he didn't find all that much to be upset about. "He said that he was responsible for all of this," Batman told Superman. "He hasn't told me why. Yet."

"I won't talk," Shriek said, trying and failing to sound as if he was in control of the situation.

"Can it, piper," Batman said and removed the headset that allowed the deaf man to hear.

"We'll take him back to Metro Tower," Superman said. "Maybe we can get a few answers out of him there."

"We are taking him to Commissioner Gordon," Terry responded. "We still have a job to do. His reasons can wait."

Superman frowned for a moment, then his mouth curved into a familiar smile. "Your call. This is your city, after all."

"Don't forget it," Terry said and shoulder Shreeve. "After you," he added, gesturing for Superman to lead the way.

"I've already alerted Barbara," Bruce said in his comm. "She is expecting you."

"Thanks," Terry said as Superman punched his way through the brick wall they were standing next to and took off into the sky with Terry following close. "And make sure she knows that I want to speak with him before anyone else. I think there is something more going on here."

In the Batcave, Bruce leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips together in front of him. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Shreeve has been known for some pretty elaborateschemes in the past but they all had to do with sound in one form or another," Terry explained. "Blowing up the Warehouse district just to get my attention is not his normal operating procedure."

"I'll let her know," Bruce said. "She won't like it, though."

"C'mon, old man," Terry said. "Didn't you and Barbara have a thing back in the cape and cowl days? Where is that charm now?"

"Let me know what she says," Bruce continued, ignoring the question completely. "Make sure you get that fire put out quickly though. If left unchecked, that fire could stretch to the Historical district."

"Got it," Terry said, and smirked slightly as both he and Superman broke the cloud of smoke and toward the largest ring of flashing lights. "I'll let you know when it's finished. Also, send my tagging info on to the others. There were civilians still inside the area, although they might have made it out on their own by now."

"I already sent the info on," Bruce said. "Warhawk is escorting the last one out now."

"Thanks," Terry said, then turned his attention to Superman. "By the way, how did you know what was happening?"

"A big explosion in Gotham City is kind of hard for us to not see," Superman answered as they both slowed down to land. "We wouldn't be much good at what we do if we missed that."

"I meant about Shriek," Terry corrected.

"Ah," Superman said. "Not to brag but I have really good hearing. The sounds that Shriek was making every time he attacked had quite a high pitch to it that was far from normal in there."

"I see," Terry said just as he landed and dumped Shriek at Commissioner Barbara Gordon's feet. "A present," Terry said, handing Shriek's headset to her as well.

"Thanks, kid," she said. "We'll take it from here."

"I want to talk to him first," Batman said, wondering if Bruce had actually spoken with Barbara or not.

"So I heard," she answered. "I'll think about it."

Batman cocked an eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything else. Just as he was about to turn and head back with Superman, Dana pushed her way up to the front next to Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman," Dana called out to him. "Terry is still out on the ship I think. He's stranded." Beside her, Barbara cocked an eyebrow back at Batman but said nothing.

"Yes, he is," Superman confirmed, looking back out at the boat and pretending to use his super vision. "I'm sorry but this situation came up that we had to handle. Terry is as safe on that ship as anywhere right now."

"Luckily, we can have a Coast Guard out that way to pick him up in a few minutes," Barbara said to which Terry sent her an emotionless stare. "You two had better get back there."

"Thank you," Dana said to the Commissioner as the two superhero's turned and left wordlessly.

"She hates me," Terry said as the two race off back to the fire. "That's the only explanation."

"Some might call it tough love," Superman said.

"Others might call it a twisted sense of humor," Bruce added.

"Would you guys mind taking it from here?" Terry asked, sounding embarrassed to have to ask. "The Commissioner just cut my hero time short for the day."

"Not a problem," Superman said. "We are almost finished anyway. You did the hard work and found out who was behind it."

"We'll find out, at any rate," Terry said. "Thanks. I owe you one. Say hi to Lois for me."

With a wave, Superman arced off to help Barda put out the last of the fire on the east side and Terry called in the Batmobile. It was not tough trick to pull a reverse of his exit from the ship earlier and he found himself climbing back on board the ship just as the lights from the Coast Guard boats could be made out individually from each other. Cursing Barbara under his breath, Terry changed back into his regular cloths and waited to be rescued.

Bat's squeaked in a pitch nearly beyond hearing in the darkened cave. From the echoes of the squeaks, the cave itself was large if not entirely open space. Stalagmites and stalactites crisscrossed each other like the teeth a ferocious carnivore lying motionless in wait for its prey. Nothing else in the cave moved, not that there was much to see them if they did, except for a single figure. His footsteps were completely silent on the stone ground beneath him that came of many years of practice. Never once did the man run into any obstacles on his way through as he headed for the only source of light for miles.

A cone of silver moonlight shown through a small hole many feet up and bathed a still figure in its illumination. Long dark hair covered the man's face and helped to shadow his impressive naked upper body. Even still, several small scars could be seen trying to heal across his chest and back from years of brutal training and discipline.

The man in the shadows came to a stop behind the man and several yards back, remaining completely hidden in the darkness that was his ally. "Our enemy has made his first bold move," the man said, his voice as cold and the dank cave around him. "The storm once again approaches. Are you prepared to fulfill your roll on this stage?"

The man in the moonlight finally moved, his movement looking stiff as if he had been there for hours waiting for this moment. He turned to face the man in the shadows while his right hand played casually with a ring on the middle finger of his left hand. "Most certainly," the voice said, as cold as his masters. "Let us begin, Master Slade."

To be continued…

Hello there ladies and gentlemen!

Before I get too many razzes, yes, Slade is back. There are reason and this is not just a recycling of Series One.

Who could this mysterious figure be? And what is this person's purpose and abilities?

So many questions that I guess you will have to just keep reading to uncover. :-)

Make sure to leave reviews if you can! Much appreciated.

The Dark Prince


	3. Chapter 03: Leads

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 03: Leads**

Commissioner Barbara Gordon walked behind Shreeve and one of her officers as they lead him down the brightly lit hallways and into Interrogation One. The lights were off, as was to be expected from an unoccupied room, and the officer forcibly sat him down on the uncomfortable fold up seat behind the ultra-white table while she pressed the switch for the lights.

Shreeve looked around idly at the small room and the one way mirrored glass that had been used for decades in police stations across the world. He rolled his eyes slightly and lifted a hand to adjust the headset he wore that allowed him to hear. Barbara waited for the officer to finish securing her prisoner to the floor by way of his leg shackles, staring Shreeve down even as he tried to give her an arrogant smirk.

"Go grab a coffee, Bremman," Barbara said, not moving from her position by the door.

"Ma'am?" Bremman asked, looking over at her with some surprise.

"You heard me," she answered. "Take your time."

Confusion still shown on the young officer's face but he nodded and left the room. Barbara waited a few seconds to make sure that the officer truly gone, then gave the door a test pull, just to make sure it had locked the way it was supposed to.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Shreeve asked, leaning back in his chair as best he could and watching Barbara carefully. "An old woman trying to play bad cop all by herself?"

"Not exactly," Barbara said.

From behind Shreeve, Terry uncloaked himself and for only a brief moment, considered taking Shreeve's head and bouncing off the table but then dismissed it. As impressive of an entrance as that would be to Shreeve and provide the right amount of initial fear, that was more Bruce's style. Instead, Terry opted for taking a batarang and slamming it down hard directly in front of Shreeve.

Shriek jumped, first from the sheer unexpectedness of it, then again as he stared at the iconic bat shaped batarang now stuck in the table in front of him. His eyes darted over to the commissioner, to the mirrored glass, then to the batarang in horror.

"I told you I wasn't done with you, Shriek," Terry said softly, leaning his head over Shreeve's shoulder from behind him. "I think you and I have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Shriek gave a quiet whimper to which Terry smiled ever so slightly. Terry leaned back out of Shreeve's view and glanced over at Barbara. She hadn't moved an inch yet, her eyes still fixed solidly on Shreeve's face. Terry lost his smirk, slightly creeped out and returned his attention onto his victim.

"Who hired you," Batman asked calmly and started to walk around Shreeve and the desk to allow Shriek to see him. "Do us all a favor and try not to lie. My suit can detect your pulse and perspiration from here. I will know."

"Nobody hired me," Shriek said, his eyes darting over to Barbara again but still finding no relief.

"Liar," Batman said and held up one finger. "Strike one."

"Honest," Shriek said. "This was payback."

"Two," Batman said and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your MO, Shriek. Giant tuning forks and sound illusions, sure, but not the destruction of an entire Gotham district. Who's the mastermind?"

"I am telling you it was me," Shriek said, cowering back in his chair slightly.

"Three," Terry said. He grabbed the table and flung it to the side. It hit the wall with a deafening crash, breaking apart on contact and sending a shower of splintered plastic and metal back at the group. Terry ignored it and reached forward to grab him and his other hand raised and his fist clenched to punch.

"Hold it, Batman," Barbara shouted.

Terry froze and looked over at the commissioner. She had her gun out of her holster, the barrel pointing directly at him and a no-nonsense look on her face. Slowly, she moved toward him, the barrel of her weapon never wavering. Terry lowered his hands and stepped a little away from Shriek who was as balled up in the fetal position as he could be. Barbara shifted her gaze and her aim off of Terry and to Shriek.

"I am tired of playing games with you, Shreeve," Barbara said, her voice a dark reminder to the days when she worked with the original Batman. "Every time you step outside, you put innocent people in harm's way with no thought or care to their well-being. To be honest, I am sick of it. If I had my way, they would reinstitute the death penalty for vermin such as you and I would strap you to the chair myself." She reached behind her slightly and knocked on the glass. "Lucky for me there is no one in there that can witness us right now and how ridiculous would it look to have Batman testify on the witness stand?"

Slowly, Terry moved around the side of Shriek who was staring unblinkingly at Barbara as she spoke, unsure if she was speaking truthfully or not. From the way she was holding that gun rock steady, there was no way for him to know.

"I suggest you start spilling it, Shreeve," Terry said from behind him, his head once again almost resting on the prisoners shoulder. "To tell you the truth, she even scares me a little." Terry rested on hand on Shreeve's opposite shoulder to which the man nearly jumped clear of the chair. "You have thirty seconds."

"Ok," Shreeve said, his voice near petrified. "Just put the gun away and I'll talk."

"Start talking and maybe I will," Barbara said, not moving.

Shreeve gulped. "Look, I don't know much, alright? There was someone else and they paid me a great deal of money to just keep Batman occupied." He indicated Terry unnecessarily behind him. "I mean, it's not like it would be anything that I wouldn't have done anyway given the chance but I didn't know they were going to blow up half of Gotham."

"Your still holding back," Barbara said. "You said 'someone else' and then switched to 'they'. You need to start being really honest with us, Shreeve."

Shreeve gulped again. "I can't say," he answered, dropping his eyes to the floor. "They will kill me. They might even kill me know simply for being captured like this."

"The police can give you protection," Barbara answered.

Shreeve snorted. "Why do cops always think that means something? Police work within a set parameter of what they can and can't do. Your resources are limited and the worst part, these people have no boundaries and no limits."

"I will provide you the protection," Terry said. "And believe me, I don't mind breaking the rules when I have to."

Shreeve snorted again. "What good will that do when you are their real target?" He sighed again. "I won't give up names, even if they were real names, but I can give you a location."

"So start talking," Barbara said.

"I want to walk out of here free and clear," Shreeve said.

"Not going to happen," Barbara said. "Besides, even if I agreed and these other people you are talking about want you dead, you'd be walking right into their hands."

"Dead man walking," Terry added.

"If they want me dead, I am dead already," Shreeve said. "That's my price."

Batman and Barbara exchanged a glance. Terry reached over and pulled the headset from over Shreeve's ears. Barbara moved out from Shreeve's sight and next to Batman. "What do you think?"

Terry opened his mouth to answer but Bruce's voice cut in over Terry's speakers. "My guess is he knows more than what he is saying but at the same time is giving up too easily." There was a slight pause. "I don't trust him."

"There's no surprise," Barbara said. "And I agree. I think we can push him harder, get more information out of him."

"If we push too hard he will clam up and stop talking all together," Bruce said. "I've seen that before."

"So what do you suggest?" Barbara asked.

"I am here, you know," Terry cut in hotly.

"Shut up," they both snapped. Terry stiffened and clamped his teeth firmly around his tongue. He hated when they got like this.

"Let him go," Bruce said at last. "My guess is that the people who planted him in the Warehouse district either intended for him to be caught or didn't truly care what happened to him. If the first is true, they provided him with information to give up to lead us off the trail. If the second is true, than they would never have given him information valuable enough to endanger their plans should he be caught."

"Agreed," Barbara said. "Terry will just have to follow him and see what happens."

"That's all what I was about to say," Terry said, finally unable to keep quiet any longer. "You two are real pains, you know that? Neither of you ever think I can do this job on my own."

"Because you can't," they both said and Barbara turned and walked back in front of Shreeve.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Terry snarled and slammed on Shreeve's headset back onto his head.

"Talk," Barbara said. "And you will get your freedom."

Shreeve smiled. "When would I get my freedom, commissioner?" he asked, mistaking Barbara's words as some kind of trick.

"The minute your lips have stopped moving and I believe everything you say," Barbara answered coldly. "Five minutes from now if you do a good job."

"Fair enough," Shreeve said. "There was a place that we met several times over on the north end, I'll write down the address for you. That place will have been abandoned of course but there might be clues that a fine detective could be able to uncover."

"That's all you got?" Terry asked darkly.

"Not quite," Shreeve said, glancing back over his shoulder at the dark knight. "As you know, I am high level sound engineer. I don't trust people who deal in the dark and without a face so I left micro sound recorders throughout the building."

"Recording devices," Barbara said.

"Yes, and no," Shreeve said. "Unlike your generic recording devices the police use, these can be embedded into walls or ceilings without any hint of electronic microphones to be detected during your usual bug sweep. These pick up the sound vibrations, like the vibrations voices cause, and records that. At the same time, it then quickly decodes those vibrations into each wave pattern as to identify individual voice or footprints or anything else that is making the vibration and then back into normal sound. After that, it relays that information back to me in real time."

"So what's your point?" Barbara asked.

"My point, commissioner, is that they liked to hang around for a few minutes after we have talked and I heard things I wasn't supposed to. Like where their base is located."

"Where?" Terry asked.

Shreeve shook his head. "As I said, my recorders only transmitted the data to me and often when I wasn't at the lab. To preserve my own safety, I did not record them in case they came looking. However, the devices themselves hold memory of those conversations and can be accessed once retrieved."

Terry narrowed his eyes and looked up at Barbara. She was gazing at Shreeve distractedly as she thought through the options. Terry looked back down at Shreeve and accessed his pulse monitor. It was within normal parameters for him in his slightly distraught state but all indications were that he wasn't lying. Not about those facts, anyway.

"Fine," Barbara said, catching the nod from Batman. "You will provide me the location of those devices and we will retrieve them. Be warned though, if they don't pan out, I will be coming back after you."

"You don't need to worry," Shreeve said and looked over at Batman. "If I might suggest, Batman needs to be the one to go get them. He is far less conspicuous than your policeman are and I wouldn't trust them to leave without some kind of watch."

Barbara narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. "Fine. Where are they?"

Terry landed lightly atop a building adjacent to the one Shriek had identified, blending in almost perfectly with the shadows as he purposely kept out of line of the full moon bathing the area in its radiance. Nothing appeared out of order or suspicious around the area but that in and of itself meant nothing. Reaching up, Terry touched the side of his visor, cycling through different forms of vision until he hit the X-Ray. Slowly, Terry began searching for signs of life or anything suspicious. Like the rest of his suit, the augmented vision had been designed to be smarter than the average tech and immediately painted potential threats such as bombs, weapons, and the like in brilliant orange. Nothing seemed to show and Terry let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Remind me to thank Barbara after this is all over," Terry said. "That is, if she managed to hold up her end of the bargain."

"You mean with Dana?" Bruce asked. "She'll hold up her end. You might not like it though."

"What do you mean?" Terry asked, losing his focus on the building for a moment as he listened.

"I believe she went and told Dana that you had been arrested under suspicion of having something to do with that bombing," Bruce said matter of factly. "She has the right to hold you for 72 hours without visitation."

Terry gritted his teeth in anger and glared at nothing. "I'm going to kill her. Dana's dad already thinks I am delinquent."

"It was your fault for not being specific," Bruce said and Terry could practically hear Bruce's sardonic smile. "Either way, she bought you plenty of uninterrupted time to solve this once and for all."

Terry dropped to the ground, doing his best to leave the images of the commissioner and her violent death behind him as he did so. He darted across the open road and back into the shadows surrounded the building. His night vision flicked on and Terry moved silently around to the back.

"I don't see anything," Terry whispered as he peeked around the back corner of the building. "Not a whisper."

"Move inside," Bruce said. From where he sat in front of the large Batcomputer, he pulled up the blueprints to that particular building next to the video feed from Terry's visor. "There should be a ventilation exit twenty feet above you. Get to it."

Terry looked up and saw shaft and climbed up the wall like a spider and entered the building. Terry grimaced as the smallest of creeks sounded in the shaft as his weight moved through it. He kept his mouth closed though and focused on minimizing them as much as possible.

"Five meters ahead the shaft should come to a 'T' intersection," Bruce said. "Take a left and there should be an exit fifteen meters away."

"Got it," Terry said and made his way forward. True to form, Bruce was spot on and Terry freed the grating from the end, using a bit of rope from his belt to hang it from the end of the shaft and dropped down silently to the floor.

"There's no one here," Terry said, standing straight and looking casually around the wide open floor. Here and there, small half walled in rooms that were probably used as offices. "If there ever was."

"Look for clues," Bruce said. "And get those recordings."

"Right," Terry said and flicked his display over to regular vision. "Looks like Shriek may have been telling the truth after all," Terry said after a moment. "Footprints in the dust. Looks like a few days old at least. Some older."

"Any indication who they might be?" Bruce asked, staring at the display on his computer.

"From a dusty footprint?" Terry asked.

"You'd be surprised if you ever opened your mind to the possibilities," Bruce said patiently. "The kind of shoes you wear will be very different that a professional criminal with the kind of money Shriek eluded to. Or, if this whole thing is somehow connected to the break ins you have been investigating, they could be of foreign design. Asian, South American, shoeless. You get the picture."

"Point," Terry said and allowed his HUD to scan the impressions. "Ok, I found a set matching Shriek's shoes," Terry said. "And at least five other pairs of feet here. I'll send the information over to you to analyze."

"Got it," Bruce said. "Find out if Shreeve's footprints lead to where he claims to have planted the listening devices."

"Already on it," Terry said. "Looks legitimate. I am going to get one of them now."

Terry walked over to where the almost invisible footprints lead to one of the locations that Shreeve had given up. The footprints stopped next to where two walls came together, cutting off one room or office from the rest of the main floor. Terry couldn't see anything after a cursory inspection so he switched over to X-Ray.

"Got something," Terry said, leaning forward slightly to get a closer look and shutting off his augmented vision for a moment. "Yeah, I see it. Sound engineer maybe but definitely not a handy man. It looks as though someone made a crack in the wall here then tried to cover it up but the texture and color are both slightly off. Behind it, I can see the device with the X-Ray."

"Let me see," Bruce said, looking up from his analyses of the shoe prints. He studied the image as Terry switched back over to the X-Ray intently. "Don't touch anything," he said after a moment.

"What do you see?" Terry asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked for whatever it was that Bruce had caught.

"Bomb," Bruce said. "Plastic explosives coated around the device."

"Could be Shreeve," Terry suggested. "Double cross."

"Or could be that whoever he was working for found these and left Shriek a little present when he returned for them," Bruce said. "How fast are you feeling today?"

Terry cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Don't tell me," Terry said, feeling his heart sink a little.

"Can you do it?" Bruce asked.

Terry took a deep breath. "No sweat." He leaned forward, examining the explosive device that had managed to evade his threat sensors. "By the way, how did you even see that? I thought this suit was supposed to be able to see all types of weapons."

"If it was, I wouldn't need you," Bruce said. "Be careful."

"Right," Terry said, his voice dark. Seems like everyone around him still treated him like a child. Taking a deep breath, Terry plunged his hand hard into the wall, grabbed the recording device and burst backwards as fast as his rocketed boots could carry him. It wasn't fast enough. The moment his hand had made contact with the wood, the wall exploded. The force of the overly powerful blast grabbed him like a giant hand and threw him backwards into the far wall like a fly. The breath exploded from his lungs as he hit, his vision going dim for a moment before he managed to claw his way back to full consciousness. He could hear Bruce call his name but ignored the old man. Another explosion rocked the building, this time from the other side of the large expanse. Then another and then a fourth explosion.

"Terry!" Bruce shouted. "The detonation of one of those devices is causing the rest to blow, too. Get out of there."

That sounded good to Terry. Stowing the recording device into his utility belt, Terry forced himself to his feet. Reaching into a different pouch, he pulled out an explosive batarang and hurled it at the ceiling a little away from him. The explosion tore a hole in the ceiling, leaving the debris to fall harmlessly to the floor while more explosions tore through support pillars and walls. With a grunt of effort, Terry opened his glider wings and burst forward and up through the hole he had made just as the building collapsed in on itself.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as Terry watched the building burn from the sky.

"Shway," Terry said and checked his belt. "The recording is safe."

"Good," Bruce said, all the worry he had clearly been feeling now gone from his voice. "That will have to do. Besides, I got a hit on those shoe prints."

"Really?" Terry asked.

"Get back to the cave and we will discuss it."

Terry put the recording away and called in the Batmobile. In a screech of high powered thrust, Terry headed back.

With a roar of exhaust and displaced air, the Justice League's Javelin Mark 4 screamed across the darkening sky as the passed over the Atlantic Ocean and into European and eventually Asian territory. Rex Stewart sat at the controls, following Superman's directions to a lead to the Gotham bombing that the old Batman seemed to have found.

Beside him, Kai-ro sat motionless in his seat, strapped in but somehow he had managed to cross his legs despite the crash harness as he meditated. The young Green Lantern, as far as Rex knew the youngest Green Lantern ever from Earth, had proved his valor many times over in Rex's eyes. Just barely in his late teens now, Kai-ro had pulled his butt from the fire more times than he could count. Wielding the power ring of the Guardians of the Universe, Rex couldn't help but feel that his dad and the deceased Kyle Rayner would have been proud of their replacement for the Green Lantern Corp.

As if Kai-ro could feel Warhawks eyes on him, he opened his eyes part way but continued to look straight ahead. "We are drawing near."

Rex looked down at the navigation and nodded. "Yes. A couple of minutes."

Kai-ro looked over the edge of his window and down to the ground rushing past beneath as they passed over large temple. Built onto the top of one of several mountains in the area, the large building over looked all of the land, from the shore on one side to a stone wall on the other marked all of the land that this temple held sacred. A single lightning shaped scar cut through a large portion of the otherwise uninterrupted nature. The temple still looked as though it was being well maintained as all plant life had left the place strictly alone despite the fact that it looked as if nobody had lived there for many years.

"This was once the home of a powerful psychic," Kai-ro said, gazing down in something approaching awe. "Or so the stories say."

"I read up on this place a while back," Rex said. "Not too much information on the place but from what Superman has said, this place and the people there once helped out the League and the world in a big way."

"Indeed," Kai-ro said as the Javelin left the sight behind. "Someday, I wish to visit this place and learn its many teachings."

Rex nodded in understanding even as the navigation chimed; indicating that they had arrived at their destination and it was time that they begin their decent. "Maybe someday you will get that chance," Rex said, turning on the landing lights and lowered them to the ground. "Right now we need to focus on the mission."

With a hiss of released gases, the Javelin settled to the ground and the loading ramp lowered to deposit its two passengers to the ground. Slowly, Rex scanned the area as he reached the bottom, his warrior's instincts never ceasing to rest. Nothing tugged at him from the night as far as he could see yet he still felt uneasy.

"Easy Warhawk," Kai-ro said, his voice never seeming to leave its state of emotional balance. "Over there."

Rex looked to where he was pointing but to Rex's eyes, it was just another point of complete darkness but even as he watched he could see a subtle movement of black on black. Kai-ro straightened his shoulders to face the approaching figure but left his hands lowered even as Rex dropped down into a combat stance.

Slowly, the shadows reluctantly began releasing their hold on the figure to which it was so accustomed even as the figure stopped just out of the wash of light from the Javelin's landing lights. If nothing else, Rex could see that the figure was female and dressed in a skin tight purple outfit that was almost black and revealed most if not all of her bare legs. A dark cloak wrapped around her shoulders and stretched to just above the ground while a hood shielded her face from even the most scrutinizing stare.

"Identify yourself," Rex demanded.

"No need to fear, my friend," Kai-ro said, lifting a hand in front of Rex to stave off any aggressive behaviors. "She is a friend."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the woman stepped into the light and removed her hood. Long dark hair spilled out from the hood like a waterfall much as Rex had seen on old Vids from back in the day except where their hair had always been smooth and silky after hours of careful care, this woman's hair showed far less care. On her forehead was a diamond shaped chakra gem, used to focus spiritual energies and made famous in the Justice League of old by-

"Raven?" Rex asked, his eyes widening in shock.

To be continued…

Another week, another chapter friends. :-)

So, what could this mean? What is Raven doing so far out alone in the middle of nowhere? Does she have any connection to what is happening or is she a link to much darker plots? Does anyone else sense a darker tone to this mystery?

Hmmmmmmmm...

Stay tuned peeps for another exciting episode of Dragon Sagas: Series Two when the mystery begins to be revealed... :-)


	4. Chapter 04: Bad Blood

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 04: Bad Blood**

With a start, Terry jerked awake. His eyes snapped around the area even as his hand darted reflexively to his mask-less face. It took him a full five seconds to realize where he was. The gloomy lighting, the cold and dampness that seemed to hang in the air around him, stalactites hanging from the high ceiling and dripping water down in the constant heartbeat of the Bat-Cave. Beside him, Ace lifted his head to look quizzically at him, then put his head back down and sighed deeply.

"Finally awake, are you?" Bruce said from the Batcomputer, his back turned to Terry.

Terry sat straighter in his chair and ran his hands through his dark wavy hair. "Have you been at that all night?" Terry asked and then yawned deeply.

"Yup," Bruce said. "Not all of us have time to sleep anymore."

Terry ignored the jab, stood up and stretched. He was still wearing the Batsuit minus the mask but even still, he felt rested and only slightly sore even after the long night. He glanced back down at the chair, then to the ground around his feet. From behind him, Ace nudged the back of his leg, holding his mask by one ear in his powerful jaws. Terry knelt down and took the mask and gave Ace a rub on the top of his head.

"I was able to get the records off of Shriek's device, if you were wondering," Bruce said pointedly. "It appears that he was right and they did at one point mention their base."

"I still think it's too convenient," Terry said, turning and standing next Bruce. "If these guys are professionals, they wouldn't just stand around and talk about something that important."

"They didn't come right out and say it," Bruce said. "I was able to read between the lines of things that were said and the occasional detail about its approximate location. Besides, the recording device that Shriek created was highly sophisticated and ingenious. In fact, I will be adding it our collection. That, and even professionals make mistakes sometimes."

Terry nodded and then suddenly realized something. "Is that thing still transmitting?"

Bruce looked over at him with a disappointed look on his face. "Terry, do you really think that I would allow something like that to actually happen?"

"You just said even professionals make mistakes," Terry quoted back at him.

"I'm not just a professional," Bruce said and turned back to his computer. "I'm obsessive."

"You said it this time, not me," Terry said. "So where is it?"

"The sewers near the industrial district."

"I should have guessed," Terry said ruefully. "From now on, we start in the sewers and go from there."

"There's something else," Bruce said and his tone changed to one Terry had learned to read as bad news. "Besides the information on the device itself, I ran several environmental tests on the thing, in case some sort of fragrance or smell had managed to attach itself to its casing."

"Yeah," Terry said, waiting for more.

"I was unable to find anything like that," Bruce said. "However, there was trace amounts of radiation that I was able to identify and trace." With only the slightest hesitation, Bruce reached forward and touched a button. On the large monitor, the array of sound and matching software was replaced by two pictures. One was of a man wearing a business suit and a smug expression that seemed to be permanently pasted there. The other was far more disturbing. It was a picture of a man with only his skeleton visible to be seen under the torn and shredded clothing that he wore. His skin and muscle were completely see through and his entire body glowed a dark, evil looking green. If Terry hadn't known this person so well, he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to recognize the two pictures as the same person.

"Blight!" Terry snarled. "He is supposed to be dead."

"The last time Derek Powers was seen was during the submarine accident you and he were involved in," Bruce said, crossing his fingers in front his chin. "His body never was found although the likely hood that he had survived that was pretty slim."

"Pretty slim?" Terry snapped. "What happened to being obsessive?"

"We couldn't get down there, Terry," Bruce reasoned. "When the sub exploded, all kinds of lethal radiation was released along with an explosion that should have vaporized anybody in the immediate area. You were lucky to get away."

"Apparently not," Terry bit out, pulling his mask over his face. "This time, I am going to finish the job."

"Terry," Bruce started to admonish but Terry cut him off.

"No, Bruce. Powers was directly responsible for the death of my father. When I thought he died, I was glad." Terry stepped close to Bruce, putting his own masked face mere inches away from Bruce's glaring face, a feat that very few had ever attempted and even fewer had managed to walk away from. "This time, I will make sure that he stays in his grave and the best part, everybody already thinks him dead." He turned and walked toward the Batmobile. "Send everything we have on Powers to the car."

"I don't buy it," Bruce said, bringing Terry to a halt with his back still turned to Bruce. "What happened to you and your family was a tragedy. Believe me, I understand. I understand how good you think you felt when the person that brought so much pain to you is gone permanently. Maybe you did feel relieved, maybe you didn't have nightmares, but if you were glad that he died, it was because he didn't die at your hands. But I don't buy even that."

Terry started walking toward the car again. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Bruce watched after Terry for another few seconds before he reached over to the computer and touched a button and sent everything over to the car. Without another word, Terry jumped into the car, letting the sleek shielded canopy slide over him and took off.

If anyone said that trek through the woodland back to Raven's home was a silent one would be a liar, as far as Rex Stewart was concerned. Like his mother Shayera, he was at home in the air, silent and deadly in flight as long as the iconic war cry remained unsung but where he and his mother differed was when he had his feet planted solidly on the ground. With every step he took either a twig would snap loudly through the woods or a branch would catch on his metallic wing, drawing out a snarl of irritation from the young man. Kai-ro simply floated through the air, never touching the ground and causing not a sound. Raven, clearly use to navigating through this environment since her less than subtle departure from the Titans, walked with absolute silence and skill. As far as Rex could tell in the darkness, she used none of her powers to accomplish this.

"Cheery place," Rex muttered as he shoved yet another branch out of the way to reveal Raven's 'home'. It was, for lack of a better word, a camp site. Nothing more. A fire pit made of cobbled together rocks sat in the middle of the lightly cleared space with small twigs and leaves neatly placed inside. A small matt was spread across the ground maybe two feet away from the fire pit itself. A half circle of rocks marked off the area Raven had claimed as hers, keeping grass and other brush off the otherwise bare rock floor. The back half of the site ran up to a stone wall which hung over the camp site too, helping to block any bad weather that may arise from above and behind while the rest of the brush must have done well enough for the rest.

"It is certainly a place for solitude," Kai-ro added, nodding in slight approval.

"I do not live here," Raven said, half turning to look back at the other two over her shoulder while her hood provided a shadow across her eyes even from Kai-ro's green glow. "This is merely a place of meditation." She lifted a hand and this time, even in the darkness, Rex could see the black glow of her magic encompass her hand and drew a line that followed her upward motion. Like a zipper of a tent, reality parted like a wavering illusion before them, its loosened edges flapping slightly as if from a breeze. Without hesitation, Raven stepped through the doorway and out of sight.

Rex raised his eyebrows slightly and exchanged a glance with the young monk Green Lantern. "I assume we follow her?"

"I doubt that she would have met us at our ship and have us follow her all this way just to shut the door in our faces," Kai-ro reasoned.

"I don't know," Rex said. "The way in which the Titans broke apart after being absorbed by the League, I wouldn't blame her if she did."

Kai-ro shook his head. "Before my time," he said. "Still, the door remains un-closed."

"After you," Rex said and the two pushed through.

As he stepped through, Rex's mind began flashing with images of what he was going to see. Fire and brimstone was one possibility, as was some complex structure. Rex had heard stories from Cyborg about a time he and Beast Boy had been inside Raven's mind. There, there had been a labyrinth filled with strange birds, creepy lands, and mysterious skies. What Rex actually found was nothing so filling but just as strange.

They stood on a piece of stone the exact shape as the campsite in the real world, perhaps the only piece of solid anything in all of this world surrounded by black space all around them. Starlight broke up the monotony in pinpricks of red light as if all those thousands of stars were going supernova all at the same time. There was not much more here than there was on Earth with the exception of a larger and marginally softer piece of matt that was clearly intended to be slept upon. A small stash of food and a wall of books took the place of the overhanging rock. Rex couldn't read what any of them said but was fairly sure they were printed in no Earthly language.

"Azarath," Rex stated, looking around at all of the emptiness. "I have heard of this place. This is where you were born, right?"

"This is not Azarath," Raven said, walking over to the book shelf and pulling one off and opening it. "Azarath was destroyed long ago by my father. This is merely a place of refuge."

"I understand," Kai-ro said, lowering himself to the ground from where he had been hovering with legs crossed and allowing his green glow to fade. "I sense no spiritual awareness here, though. It is clear that this is not where you come to meditate."

Raven turned and looked at him with something resembling curiosity. "This is solely a place of escape for me. I find that my meditations in this dimension are… skewed. I do all of my meditating back in the Earth realm. I am impressed that you noticed."

Kai-ro nodded in understanding. "Tibetan Monks practice meditation to build spiritual purity and wisdom. I know what it is like to practice in a place void of spiritual presence all together."

"Demons," Raven said, and bowed just slightly to the younger monk. "You are quite knowledgeable for someone so young. It is clear to why the Guardians chose you to join the Green Lantern Corp. Tell me, was it Kyle Rayner's ring or John Stewart's?"

"It is easy to follow when I have great masters and path foragers like yourself guiding the way," Kai-ro answered, returning the bow. "As to the ring, it was neither. John Stewart's ring returned to Oa upon his… defeat." Kai-ro glanced surreptitiously over at Rex who had stiffed just slightly. "Kyle Rayner's ring was lost upon his death many years ago, presumably destroyed in his final battle."

"Anyway," Rex said, pointedly turning the conversation away from this topic, "There have been several attacks across the globe that Batman and the League feel are related. There was an attack in Gotham yesterday that seems to have confirmed it and evidence points that they may be originating from this region. Heard anything?"

"No," Raven answered bluntly. "I do not spend much time in the outside world. I have nothing to offer you."

"I don't buy that," Rex said. "You found us, not the other way around. Why would you show yourself to us if you knew nothing of value?"

"I know nothing of what you are looking for," Raven said again with only the barest hesitation. "Besides, I am no longer part of Earth as one of her people. It's not my place to interfere."

"You mean after you exiled yourself to this place," Rex retorted, motioning to the world in which they found themselves.

"Rex," Kai-ro warned softly.

"No," Rex cut him off. "The Teen Titans use to be a force for good. I've seen the old vids of them in action. They were as good as the Justice League; all of them heroes." He stared hard at Raven. "There was a time when you did everything in your power to be the hero, to save as many innocent as you could because you were given a prophecy at your birth that you would destroy the world. You never gave up trying to change that destiny, even after the prophesorial day came, you continued to be a force for good."

Raven remained silent for a long moment before turning her back to the both of them and opened her book. "That was a long time ago," she said simply.

Rex turned back to the portal. "Fine," he said. "Stay here if you want. We have work to do." Without another word, he walked through the portal and back to Earth.

Kai-ro did not follow immediately but instead gazed sadly at Raven's back for another moment. "I have always lived under the assumption that those who possess power are obligated to help whenever they were needed. It is never an option to do so, but a duty." With that, he too left, leaving Raven alone in the darkness once more.

Rex was already waiting for him in the Javelin, its engine prestart already in progress. "Strap in," Rex said without looking up as Kai-ro made it onboard. "We are leaving. We will try to pick up whoever these people's trail is somewhere else."

Kai-ro raised an eyebrow slightly. "To be honest, I thought that you would wait to give Raven at least a chance to reconsider."

"If she wanted to come she could have been here already," Rex said and flipped a final switch. With a sharp whine, the Javelin's engines roared to life. Pulling back on the yoke and feeding the engines power, the ship began to rise in a vertical lift. "Besides, I don't think she knows who she is anymore. If she did, she would have all the power in the world to stop us."

Kai-ro nodded in deep thought, then turned to look out the window toward the place Raven did her meditations. "I suppose you are correct."

"There are always other options than brute force," Raven said from behind them, startling the both of them enough for Rex to jerk the stick and send the ship sliding sideways and cleaving off the tops of several trees.

"So, you did decide to help," Kai-ro said, smiling a somewhat rare smile. "I am glad to see it."

"Sometimes, even the best of us need a gentle reminder every once in a while to remind us that everyone has a role to play," Raven said, sending a slightly sour look at Rex.

"Gentle my butt," Rex said. "A swift kick in the-" a band of black magic wrapped itself around Rex's mouth and clamped his jaw shut with enough suddenness that Kai-ro had to take control of the ship as Rex struggled to free himself.

"I did not lie to you when I told you I knew nothing of the global attacks you had mentioned," Raven said, pointedly ignoring Rex's muffled threats. "But I might still know who is behind them. Allow me to explain."

On any normal day, the constant sound of dripping, plopping, and sluggishly running liquid would give Terry at least a half pause and allow the thought of burning through his rockets simply to avoid touching the stuff and fly over it. However, today Terry ran through it with hardly any notice. A map displayed itself on this heads up display near the bottom right corner with a blinking indicator as to where he currently was in relation to the rest of the map. The map itself was of course of the sewers themselves as up to date as Bruce had. Which was, of course, very up to date.

On the bottom left corner was a sophisticated digital Geiger counter that, so far, had remained completely dark and silent indicating that it had not picked up even a trace of radiation. With every step through the dank sewers, Terry's frown deepened until it was in a full scowl. Blight was practically pure radiation. If Blight had even so much as looked down these passages, his Geiger counter should be able to detect it.

"Anything?" Bruce asked through his com.

"Nothing yet," Terry answered. "To be honest, I would be happy if this all turned out to be a load of crap."

"I wouldn't," Bruce said. "That would mean that someone is playing us."

"Or playing Shriek," Terry muttered.

"In either case," Bruce continued. "It means that the radiation we found on the recording device is all just a set up to throw either of us off the real scent."

"Or it's a trap," Terry added.

"Or both," Bruce agreed. "Stay sharp."

Terry made his way down three more passages before his Geiger counter blipped. "Got something," Terry said and changed his HUD vision. In this view, it overlayed the real world with traces of alpha and beta particles and gamma ray signatures in the area. In essence, Terry could simply follow the trail as if they were visible smoke. Terry did just that, following them for only another passage or two when he came to a stop next to a blank and unremarkable side wall. Terry glanced down at the map, the suit tracking his retinas and bringing the map up centered on his display.

"The radiation seems to be coming from the other side of this wall," Terry told Bruce. "Problem is, the map doesn't show that there is anything there except Gotham Bay."

"These maps are from official records and the scouting that you have done," Bruce said. "It's possible that Blight or whoever he is working with has built a base on the other side. That would give them a great degree of privacy as well as access to air via ventilation and a quick escape should they become compromised."

"Makes sense," Terry said. He reached into his belt and pulled out three blasting sticks and placed them in a large triangle, one high on the wall, two low on the wall. "Let's compromise them." With a touch of a button, the wall blew apart. Without hesitation, Terry threw himself through the hole and into a fighters crouch, looking around to mark enemies. There was only one.

Blight, now standing in total surprise turning into anger, stood near the center of the small room staring at Batman with his back nearly touching the rear wall that closed the place in completely. Between them, a hole in the floor of the room was gushing water in at an astonishing rate, quickly filling the room with water before it started washing its way down the sewer passages. Without thinking, Terry pulled one of his explosive batarangs out and threw it at the hole to collapse it.

Before the batarang could reach its target, Blight blasted it out of the air with a burst of radioactive energy before blasting Batman himself back out through the hole in the wall. "What are you thinking, you moron?" Powers demanded as he turned his focus onto the hole. Steam blew upwards as Blight forced the water back down in the hole, struggling to prevent them both from being swept away. Terry hopped back up to his feet, pulling out another batarang and aiming it this time at Blight before realization as to what Blight was doing sank in. Even as the steam continued to grow and fog the entire area, Terry could see that Blght was slowly melting the sewer floor, carefully closing the hole entirely. After a moment, Blight looked up angrily at the Bat, the explosive batarang still held ready in his hand.

"You really are dim, aren't you?" Blight asked as he remained where he was.

"Better dim than glow in the dark," Terry retorted. "You had to know I was coming."

"I had no idea," Blight said darkly. "I would have figured you would have forgotten me by now. How long has it been?"

Terry gritted his teeth, his mind flashing back to the scene of his father's murder. "I could never forget you, Powers. Besides, all the aweful memories got dragged up when you left your radiation hanging around that warehouse. Nice little calling card."

"What warehouse?" Blight asked, the place where his eyes should be narrowing slightly.

"I don't have time for these kind of games today," Terry said. "It's over regardless. Now that I have you, all of your plans end here."

"Time out," Blight said, standing straight and out of his weak crouch. "I have been living in this hole since our last meeting onboard that nuclear sub without contact from anybody."

"Right," Terry said. "And Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy are related."

"You must believe me, boy," Blight ground out. "Think about it. What was left for me out there?" He gestured in the vague direction of Gotham. "That senile old fool Bruce Wayne effectively removed me from any real power within my own company before my son, my own flesh and blood, betrayed me to gain full control over Wayne Powers. I am a freak of science thanks to you and with all my resources lost to Paxton I could not even get my synthetic skin back on. Whether you care or not, I found this little hole in the ocean to crawl into and await my own death. That hole that you nearly blew apart in the floor was my entrance. Without a place for all the air to escape to, this room remained water free until you let all the air out and it started to flood."

"That all makes sense to me know," Terry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Except for the fact that you claim you have been down here alone for months without food, drinkable water, and a renewing air supply. I find your story a little hard to swallow."

"An interesting side effect of my condition," Blight answered scornfully. "With my body composed nearly entirely of radioactive energy fueling me, I no longer require air of food to keep this body going. I wonder if this was the same fate to one of your old Justice League members before his death during the Great Invasion."

Terry narrowed his eyes, trying to think who Blight was referring to.

"Captain Atom," Bruce filled in before Terry could ask. On his HUD, a picture of the gray suited man appeared briefly. "He was a great hero of the League back near the League conception and foremost member since the Unlimited expansion. He died saving Gotham."

"I still don't buy it," Terry said. "Even if Captain Atom was made entirely of atomic energy, he came about it an entirely different way."

"You simply can't stomach the thought of me being innocent," Blight retorted.

"I just can't stomach the thought of you being immortal," Terry shot back.

"Oh, I am certainly mortal enough," Blight said with a sigh and leaned back against the rear wall. "I may be able to extend my life without the need of air or food but it is not indefinite. I can feel the fatigue pouring in right now after my last exertion."

"That's too bad," Terry said, mock sweetly. "Looks like you found the secret to your own demise after all."

"I believe him," Bruce said in Terry's ear. "Don't argue, just bring him in."

Terry ground his teeth together so fiercely that he could feel his teeth give a little. "Fine," Terry all but snapped. "You're coming with me and maybe we can puzzle out why you're being set up."

Blight looked up, surprised at the sudden one-eighty. "I am surprised, Batman. I seem to remember you as being far more thick-headed than this."

"And I remember you being less Ultra-violet," Terry snapped. "Move it. We have a lot to do."

To be continued…

Blight is back, eh? Interesting. I wonder how this will effect the chemistry of the mysteries? Any guesses as to where this will head from here? ;-)

I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far. I know that I am enjoying writing it. I will clue everyone in that this series is going to be considerably darker than the previous. So, brace yourselves for some intrigue, some horror, and new never thought of before universes that will be brought in.

This series is and has always been, after all, a tribute to some of the greatest action cartoons/anime's of all time.

See you next week

The Dark Prince

P.S. Sorry for the late post. I bought Injustice: Gods Amung Us last night and was a little distracted! :-P


	5. Chapter 05: Guiding Hand of Evil

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 05: Guiding Hand of Evil**

With a high pitched roar, the Javelin containing Rex Stewart, Kai-ro, and Raven tore through the dawn sky just as the morning light broke the plain of the Earth, shedding light onto the huge expanse of mountain ranges that filled a large portion of the Thailand landscape. With the ease of long practice, the Javelin lowered to the ground in a clear area next to a small pond sized lake.

Rex set the Javelin to stand-by mode, being sure to calibrate the balance software to account for soft ground and turned his seat around to face Raven.

"Ok," he said, crossing his arms. "Spill it."

"First, let me be clear that I do not know who is causing all the mayhem that you were describing to me earlier," Raven started out. "However, I can see a pattern that fits with someone I know. It's possible that he is the one responsible but I cannot guarantee anything."

"Please," Kai-ro pressed lightly. "If nothing else, this will prove to be a step in the right direction as an elimination of a possibility." Rex glanced over at his friend with an almost disbelieving look on his face at the almost always positive thinking this young man was always portraying. It was almost sickening but he remained quiet.

"I can appreciate your positive outlook, Kai-ro, but it's almost sickening," Raven said, for the first time since Rex had met her sounding far more like her old self. "There was a time, after the Teen Titans broke apart and were absorbed by the Justice League that I got very… low. During my time with the Teen Titans, I had for the first time in my life acquired friends, found a purpose in my life. I realized that I did not have to be alone in the universe. At first, I did not ever want to be like that again so I went out and found new… friends. They were part of a global force of good, they said. They remained always in the shadows, never seen on T.V., never appearing in the public eye. They did their job because the job needing doing, nothing more.

"As I became more familiar with the organization, I began to realize that they took their missions more seriously than anyone in the League and killed when necessary. At first, I refused to play by their rules, never killing but then I was approached one day by the head of that organization who showed me the truth behind human nature. He reminded me of the hundreds of times that we had to put away the same criminals again and again for committing the same crimes. He showed me that the only true way to clean the scum from the Earth was to deal permanently and decisively with those people."

"Sounds like a government organization to me," Rex said. "Probably Russian. Regardless, I can't believe you would fall for that crap. I thought your morals were higher than that."

"No, nothing like that," Raven said. "But it was strange, after my meeting with him, it seemed to make so much sense and the entire time I was with them, it seemed like the right thing to do. They were making a difference in the world, the likes of which not even the Justice League seemed to be able to do but once I left them, all my morals, all my boundaries came right back to me."

"Hence your exile," Kai-ro ascertained. "Interesting."

"I'm curious as to why you left if you thought you were so clearly doing the right thing," Rex said, his arms still crossed.

"As I continued to grow with the organization and carry out missions and executions, I grew through the ranks. As the only person with powers accepted into the fold, it was only natural I suppose. I had to go through several tests, some difficult and challenging even for me, others horrifying. There were even actions that I cannot even bare thinking about that I did." From where she sat in her chair with one legged crossed over the other, Rex noted her entire body tense at the memory and her legs draw tighter closed as a result.

"I did so many bad things that I thought was right for the world," she continued. "Even now, as horrible as they may seem, I can see the positive effect they have had. I became evil itself to purge the world of greater evils. It was only then though, during the trials that the leader gave me his real name. He called himself Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows."

Rex sat bolt upright and even Kai-ro's eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible," Rex dismissed, even though his voice was full of agitation. "Ra's Al Ghul is dead. Even Batman says so. Both of them."

"Yes, he is correct," Kai-ro affirmed. "Batman was quite convinced of his death. In fact," Kai-ro reached forward to the main computer and brought up Batman's full report of the last encounter with Ra's Al Ghul.

"It says in there that Ra's Al Ghul took over his own daughter's body in order to get close to the original Batman," Rex said, not even looking at the report. "It goes on to explain about the Lazarus pit and how it has healing as well as mind altering properties. It goes on into detail about Ra's death at his own hand even when both Batmen tried to save his life."

"I am well aware of his history," Raven said quietly. "After I passed his trials, I was granted and audience with him in a far more… formal… setting than I have had previously where I learned about how he survived and got his body back. Believe me when I tell you that his tale is not the most extraordinary one that I have lived through. Let me tell you about Slade's return to the world of the living some time."

"So what you are telling me is that we are here to find the League of Shadows?" Rex asked, almost unbelievingly.

"No," Raven said. "They know that we are here."

"How are you so sure?" Kai-ro asked even as Rex looked out the viewport surreptitiously.

"Because the League of Shadows is not just some rag-tag group of ninja wannabes," Raven answered. "They are the best in the world. The original Batman was trained by these guys. Think about a thousand, no, a hundred thousand Batman's all led by a near immortal. Do you think they would not be aware of a Justice League ship landing this close to their base?"

"She's got a point," Rex said, his voice sounding a little shaky. "A hundred thousand Batman's…"

"Let us be off," Raven said, standing and moving toward the exit. "It is best to not keep them waiting."

"So this is what it is like to be the great Batman," Blight said from behind Terry. "My, you do get all the good toys." Terry ground his teeth a little harder as the batmobile dropped out of the night sky to hover just in front of him. He opened the hatch and reached inside.

"Put this on," Terry snarled and tossed a brown bag at Blight.

Blight caught out of reflex. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm not," Terry said. "The old man wants to see you. That bag will help conceal your blinding personality from anyone who might be looking. And it will keep you from seeing where we are going."

"The old Bat, eh?" Blight said. "I am sure this will prove to be quite the treat."

"And there are also these," Terry said, spinning a pair of batcuffs around one finger.

"No," Blight said firmly.

"Yes," Terry answered, just as firmly. "What have you got to lose?"

"I will not be treated as a criminal that you are taking to that Gordon woman."

"You are a criminal," Terry said. "And a fugitive. You are also legally dead. On the other side, I do not want you at my back without at least this. Just so we are clear, I do not trust you nor do I believe your innocence but the old man does. Take this opportunity to give some good faith."

This time, it was Blight who ground his teeth but dutifully stretched out his hands. Terry expertly cuffed Blight's hands tightly behind his back. As he placed the bag over Blight's head, Terry said, "By the way, this bag is full of the technology Shriek developed. You won't be able to hear a thing and I won't have to hear your voice until the ride is over." Before Blight could do more that begin to protest, Terry snapped the bag closed and shut off the sound in the bag.

"We're on our way," Terry said as he guided Blight into the car. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Bruce said. "But I do not see any other way around it. He has information that we need and you do not have the expertise in this kind of interrogation yet to get the answers we need."

"Let's just hope that your skills haven't faded through time, old man," Terry said. "Just make sure you have everything ready. We'll be there in five."

It was a little less than that when Terry brought the batmobile to a halt in the cave. Terry raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw the make shift shower curtain set up off to one side of the batcomputer. Several speakers and voice altering devices had been set up as well to hide Bruce's identity. Even as he watched, he could see Bruce peer out from behind the curtain, the cowl of his old mask on and dressed in an all-black outfit that was not one from his glory days.

He slid back the hatch and grabbed Blight's arm to help him out. "Watch your head," Terry said as Blight began to climb out. With a solid sounding bang, Blight's head slammed into the leading edge of the hatch. "I told you to watch your head-" Terry started to say before he remembered that Blight couldn't hear a word of it. He ripped the back off of his head.

"-amn idiot," Blight was saying. "The least you could do is get me through this without injury."

"I would say I am sorry," Terry said. "But that would be a lie." Terry led Blight over to the curtain and secured Blight to the side of the computer and took a half step back.

"So," Blight said after a moment. "I have the pleasure to finally meet the first Batman. I would have expected more than shower curtains to protect you after all this time in the dark."

"Your atomic energy was found in a warehouse used by terrorists," Bruce said. His voice was heavily synthesized to sound like his far younger self in the cape to hide his identity. It was startling to hear the younger voice. It was much more imposing and dangerous than even the way the old man sounded when he got cranky. "A known associate of yours led us to the warehouse where we also collected information about a larger organization. Talk."

"I am being set up," Blight said acidly. "As I told your younger incarnation-"

"I know what you told him," Bruce cut him off. "I am less of a believer than he is. For example, how could you be set up when the whole world believes you dead. You are lying somewhere in your story, and I intend to find out where."

"I am telling you, I had nothing to do with any of it," Blight snarled. "I know that you believe yourself omniscient but it is possible that someone was able to learn of my survival somehow and blame me, knowing that you and your little associate would come after me and allow them to escape."

"Unlikely," Bruce said dismissively.

"But possible," Blight finished.

"I never take anything for granted," Bruce said. "But I know where logic stops and imagination begins."

"Of course you do," Blight sneered. "A bad guy could never tell the truth, could he?"

"A bad guy has more reason to lie," Bruce shot back. "If you wish to remain out of the public eye, you better start talking."

Blight looked at the curtain thoughtfully for a long moment. "You know, you remind me of someone that I knew before I lost everything to my son, Paxton. He was always getting in my way with the same self-righteous arrogance that you have. The voice may be computer generated but your speaking mannerisms, the way in which you make my blood boil, there is only one person you could be." Blight narrowed his eyes and spat out the name. "Bruce Wayne."

"You should be focusing more on how you are going to walk away from this, rather than spending time trying to guess who I am," Bruce said evenly.

"Oh, but you see the cards are now stacked in my hand," Blight answered. "After all, if the original Batman is Bruce Wayne, then his little errand boy must be the new Bat." Blight turned to glare at Terry, one that Blight had sent his way many times in the past but now felt entirely different. "How many times has the Bat come to your rescue, Bruce? Who has been seen conversing with you in the past when the Bat refuses to talk to anyone else?" He snorted. "It also explains why you hate me so much, doesn't it, McGinnus?"

Terry's right fist slammed into Blight's cheek with all the force Terry could muster. Blight's head bounced off the computer and he lost his balance and his head slammed into the hard cave floor even as the cuffs that bound his wrists yanked and cut into his wrists with the motion, cutting small gashes into his wrists and allowing for green radioactive blood to seep from him.

"My father was a great man," Terry said, yanking off his mask even as Bruce stepped out from behind the curtain and pulling off his own cowl. "And you killed him for your own sick and twisted ambitions. Because he found out what kind of bio weapons you were making inside of Wayne-Powers."

"Yes, your father was a good man," Blight said, slowly rising to his knees. "But he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. It was regrettable but do you think that I have not suffered enough from those chain of events?"

"You will never have suffered enough for the pain you caused," Terry said, tears starting to spill from his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I suffered? The last things I said to my dad that I could never make right because of you?"

Blight looked away. "For whatever its worth, I know your father loved you unconditionally. I can't count how many times when I visited his office and lab was I forced to look at the pictures of you and your brother on the wall. How I was always reminded how much your father would sacrifice for you and how I could never have that kind of relationship with my own son. In fact, I would not be surprised at all if Paxton were somehow involved with all of this if he were not in prison."

Bruce rested a hand on Terry's shoulder. "He isn't in prison, actually. He was released from prison two months ago and has successfully regained partial control over Wayne-Powers, despite my best efforts to stop him from doing so."

Blight glowed brightly for a second as his rage spiked. "How?"

"Officially, some of the records used to prosecute him were thrown out upon his appeal, citing proprietary information and illegally obtained documents. He spent minimal time in jail for minor crimes and was released." Bruce snorted. "From what I can gather, Paxton was able to sneak in some heavy payoffs to several key people that helped him win his case."

"I see," Blight said, his voice dripping with murderous intent. "I promise you that I had nothing to do with that bombing or whatever was found in that warehouse but I will have vengeance upon my son for what he did to me. Just tell me where I can find him."

"There is no need," Bruce said. "I will have him out of power soon enough. Once that is done, the commissioner will be able to seize documentation more easily and be able to prosecute him on many of the chargers that were skipped the first time around."

"You miss understand," Blight said and the cuff holding him melted from his wrists as his body continued to glow hotter and hotter. Terry put on his mask and had to shield Bruce with his own body to keep the heat from frying the elderly man even as he could feel the suit trying to cool him against the rising temperatures. Alarms went off in his HUD until, with a sudden blast of blinding green light, Blight vanished from the cave. Terry pulled up the active map on his HUD of the cave itself and saw an enormous heat source running down the runway were the old batwing use to exit and leap off the cliff and into the water far below.

They made it maybe two miles through the thick foliage when the League of Shadows made themselves known. It was Rex's sharp instincts that caught on to them; a rustling from a bush, a snapped twig.

"We've been spotted," he muttered to his teammates.

"We were never hidden," Raven answered shortly but continued to walk along undisturbed by their followers. Rex grimaced. Apparently, his instincts weren't as sharp as he had thought.

"What are they waiting for," Kai-ro asked, glancing to his side at the flash of a shadow among shadows.

"They are escorting us," Raven said simply. "Believe me when I tell you that they do not forget a face."

"I've never seen them before-" Rex started to say but caught on to Raven's meaning a step or too late. "Oh. _Your_ face."

They walked in silence for another few miles or so, long enough for Rex's legs to begin to really burn and his temper at the constant scrapping of his metallic wings to start to flare when one shadowed figure dropped to the ground in front of them. He was completely non descript, wearing a mixed black and gray patterned outfit that allowed him to blend almost flawlessly with the deep shadows and lighter grays that light afforded in this place. Without a word, he lifted a hand and motioned Raven forward. Rex started to follow but the assassin cut off his movement with a sharp slashing motion with his hand.

"Stay put," Raven said, turning and glancing back at her two League companions. "I must confirm who I am and why I have come. And why I have brought Justice League with me." Before either Rex or Kai-ro could object, Raven vanished into the shadows without even a whisper.

"Well this is just perfect," Rex grumbled, crossing his arms over his armored chest and glaring out into the hidden darkness. "Yeah, don't worry. We'll just sit back and relax."

"I can assure you that this is no joke," Kai-ro said seriously. "I somehow doubt that this will be the kind of greeting held at a table over a drink. I got the feeling that her separation from the League of Shadows was less than ideal."

"Yeah, she seems to have a habit of doing that," Rex muttered. "It's called burning her bridges."

Kai-ro didn't answer, but a frowned creased his face. It was a long while before Raven returned and motioned them forward. Her face looked as impassive as ever but Kai-ro could see that she was shaking in the way she moved. Whatever awaited them on the other end of this hike was as terrifying to Raven as anything could be. That only went to prove to Kai-ro how far Raven was going to help them out. Kai-ro exchanged a brief glance with Rex and in that look, Kai-ro knew that Rex not only agreed with him, but also knew what it meant; If Raven gave in to her fear or terror, she could conceivably give them up to escape her fear.

They came to a halt after another eternity of walking at a completely barren landscape compared to the high rolling mountains that surrounded the area. Tall grass grew as did several trees along the periphery of the area. It was completely unremarkable until, in strangely complete silence, a massive underground door slide upwards to reveal a downward leading tunnel wide enough to fit several vehicles through side by side; or a small aircraft.

Without hesitation, Raven headed down followed by Kai-ro, Rex, and the rest of their escort. Rex marveled at how far down this tunnel lead, wondering how something like this could have ever been accomplished without someone blathering its existence to the world. It was an absolute marvel of technology and engineering that allowed for this and this was only the entrance. What awaited them at the end of the tunnel was astounding beyond belief.

It was a city. Not like the cities of New York or Tokyo with tall skyscrapers and millions of people milling around through paved city streets, but it was impressive none the less. The city itself sat in a sunken bowl several hundred feet down from where they had exited the tunnel and still extended above them in a few places. Tall structures made of clay and brick, dirt, and trees encompassed what must have been no less than three square miles of real estate and ingenious architecture that would have made Rex's father John Stewart drool with envy. Small spires and towers protruded upward from various points in the city, some seemed decorative, more than most though seemed purposed to help support the ceiling that enclosed the entire underground area.

Whoever had mastermind this modern wonder must have been the same person who solved the issue with lighting as the entire city was illuminated as brightly as day from some unseen source. Even the walkways appeared well lit although no electricity seemed to be in evidence. People walked about but from this far up, it was impossible to see details or motives to their movements.

Before Rex could take too long of a look, they were ushered by their escorts into a room and down a long set of spiral stairs. Two guards stood on either side of a final door, to which they opened as they proceeded forward into a long narrow hallway, then a high ceilinged large room. With a slam, the doors shut behind them. Rex whirled around to find that none of their escort had followed them in.

"Stay on your guard," Raven said warily. She hadn't turned or so much as jumped when the door had slammed.

"What is the purpose of this?" Kai-ro asked, his right hand up in ready position with his glowing ring fully charged and ready.

"A test, I would imagine," Raven said. "Ra's was always fond of tests."

"Just another training session," Rex said, unlimbering his war axe.

"Not quite," Raven answered. "Rarely are his tests straight forward."

"So what do are we supposed to do?" Rex asked, his eyes raking the walls for hidden weapons or entrances.

"Get to the other side," Raven said simply.

As a unit, the three of them walked forward toward the opposite door fifty feet way, all on high alert. Walking through jungles or forests may not be Rex's strong point but battles were. This was his element and as such, he was the first to notice the strange things beginning to happen. As Raven walked forward, small spouts of flame escaped from her nose in time with her breathing as if her exhale was on fire. Raven herself didn't seem to notice, nor did Kai-ro who, even as Rex walked, seemed to shrink almost imperceptively with each step. The room itself slowly seemed to stretch around him and even though he could look down and see his feet planted firmly on the ground, he could feel the sense of falling in his stomach growing as if he was in free fall.

"Anyone else feel that?" Rex asked, coming to a halt.

"What?" Kai-ro asked, turning to look back at his friend and then jumped. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean 'wrong with my face'?" Rex asked in alarm.

"Gas," Raven answered calmly. "I should have guessed."

"My face is gas?" Rex asked in alarm.

"No," Kai-ro answered more calmly. "Toxic gas. Hallucinogenic."

"Crap," Rex swore and tried his best to cover up his face with one forearm.

"It's no use," Raven said even as Kai-ro formed a table fan in front of them with his ring to blow away the gas from around them. "Once even the smallest amount enters your blood stream, there is no halting the process. Regardless, this gas can enter the body from your pours and skin. Not much we can do about it now. Just stay alert and stay focused. Ra's will probably send in enemies while we are disoriented. Just be sure not to attack each other."

"Understood," Rex and Kai-ro said together.

The ground gave a sudden tremor, but with the fog rolling through Rex's mind, he couldn't tell if that was real or part of his hallucinations. There was another tremor from under his feet and Rex stopped moving again to try and get a better understanding as to what was causing it. He was yanked off the ground from behind by something huge and strong and thrown bodily into the wall above the door they had entered from. He hit the ground hard and it took him a few seconds to get air back in his lungs. His vision was blurred and his mind was still fuzzy from the effects of the gas which is why it took him a full five heartbeats to understand what he was seeing. Twenty-five feet tall at least and what looked to be made completely out of sand was a goliath. The ground shook under each of its steps as it tried to stomp on Kai-ro and Raven.

Kai-ro managed to dodge out from underneath the monstrous foot and sent a bolt of green lightning at the monsters heart. The bolt blew through it but the hole that it created closed immediately, making it whole once more. Rex picked himself up a little wobbly and took off to join the fight. His first swing missed entirely as the monster slammed both of its fists down hard but the second attempt drove his axe deep into the creatures neck. The goliath roared and shot sand from his neck to catch Rex and slam him into the ceiling far above with a thunderous crash. As Rex struggled to free himself, he could feel the sand harden around him, permanently pinning him to the ceiling like a fly caught in a spiders web. His axe and both of his hands were pinned splayed uselessly to out to the sides where he could not work his way free.

Down below, Rex could see Kai-ro ducking, dodging, and deflecting gouts of sand with the power of his ring and sending just as many attacks back at the thing. Kai-ro was able to land one solid blow before he took one himself, sending him rocketing back to be plastered on the far wall like Rex. Unlike Rex, however, Kai-ro's power came from his thoughts, not his physical body and so, broke himself free relatively easily even with all narcotic gas and rejoined the fight.

It was then that Rex realized that Raven was not joining him. He searched the ground for a moment before he spotted her, unmoved from when the battle began, with her back to the fighting. Her eyes were closed, in fact, ignoring everything going on around her. Only occasionally did small pockets of black magic appear, blocking attacks only occasionally while letting others pass harmlessly through her.

"What are you doing?" Kai-ro shouted over at Raven as he continued to fight for his life.

Raven ignored him, carefully modulating her breathing as the ground erupted around her from the continuing attacks. She took one last breath and threw her arms and cape open wide. Black bird like wings extended from her arms, sending a wave of magically charged wind blasting backwards from her, obliterating the behemoth behind her. Kai-ro put up a shield to protect himself but the blast passed over him with not a tug. The sand pinning Rex to the high ceiling was also blasted away, sending him falling to the ground with a crash.

"How did you do that?" Kai-ro asked in amazement.

"Or rather, what took you so long to do that?" Rex demanded instead.

"Stay back for another moment," Raven said. "I will finish this quickly."

From either side of the door they were trying to reach, two more monstrous sand-men tore themselves from the wall and lumbered toward them, each lifting large swords above them this time. Raven didn't give them a chance to use them. With her wings still wide spread, Raven swung her right arm forward and around herself in a sweeping motion, sending another wave of immense power that disintegrated one of the two opponents. The wing she just used continued to curl around her like the pedal of a flower until, with an easy spin, Raven brought her left wing sweeping up to destroy the second enemy.

Rex raised one hand to block the bits of flying sand from his eyes even as he stood in awe of the power Raven had just displayed. Even now, though, he could still feel the effects of the toxin that ailed him or at least that's what he assumed was the cause for him to see Raven shimmering with dark light in the form of a shadowy raven bird. No matter what the cause, Rex felt nothing but admiration, then slight loathing for the woman.

"So what was all that about?" Rex demanded.

The glow around Raven slowly faded away, leaving Raven looking rather plain and ordinary in its absence as she turned to them. Her face was again as impassive as ever but Rex could now see the muscles around her mouth were taught and strained as if she was dreading something still yet to come.

"What we were fighting weren't real," Raven said.

"They certainly felt real," Rex said, rubbing his neck absently.

"Or rather," Raven corrected herself, "The giants themselves were not real. It was the poison that was effecting our minds." She gestured to where the three giants still lay in nothing but sandy piles now. "Foot soldiers of the League of Shadows. Nothing more."

"That is hard to believe," Kai-ro said, not exactly sounding disbelieving but more troubled from this line of logic. "Even if my mind was being deceived, my ring would not. I certainly registered attacks from multiple directions as well as strength beyond normal humans."

"The mind is a powerful thing, young monk," Raven said, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. "The mind sees only what it wants to or what it is told there is."

"So then, how were you able to see through it?" Rex asked darkly. "Left over memories from your time with them?"

"In part, yes," Raven said, dropping her hand from Kai-ro's shoulder and looking at Rex. "Also, I was able to clear my mind entirely and allow my Black Magic to do the seeing. It is a technique I learned in my long meditations. With my mind clear, I was able to see the attackers themselves without trouble. It simply took me some time to clear all of my… emotions."

"You still are as remarkable as ever, my dear Rachel Roth," a new voice said from behind them. The voice was cold, full of amusement and authority and fit every bit with the man that now stood before them.

He was a taller man with a striking face and tall, very slightly wrinkled forehead that looked as though he was no more than forty. His deep yellow eyes seemed to glare at them from slightly sunken sockets and furrowed eyebrows that seemed as though they were all in their natural place rather than set upon his mood. His mouth was quirked just slightly with amusement, not anger, giving the bottomless goatee a slightly off balanced look at the moment. The goatee itself faded into a low, long haired beard that followed up his jawline to connect to his side burns. His most striking feature was the grey hair that circled around his head from temple to temple while the black hair atop his head came together in the center in a sharp widow's peak.

His body, what could be seen of it behind his lightly armored and elaborate clothing and sleeveless arms, was well muscled and toned in such a way that looked as though this man was in the peak of human condition. His stance was equally as imposing, standing confidently with legs spread apart and arms folded across his chest, unconcerned with any possible hostility the new comers could have brought.

Rex could see Raven swallow hard before turning to face the man herself. "Ra's," Raven said, her voice so quiet that Rex could hardly hear her.

"It certainly has been a long time," Ra's said, his voice full and resonant. "The League of Shadows has not been the same since you left." Raven didn't answer, but her head drooped slightly. "Come here," Ra's said with the full weight of command behind it.

Raven moved obediently to him, looking as though she was completely unaware of the movement before she came to a sudden, jerking stop a step or two away from him. Ra's smiled ever so slightly and stepped forward and closed the gap between them. "Ever since your departure," Ra's said, removing Raven's hood from her head with both hands, "I have struggled to find a leader as ruthless and merciless as you were. I am glad that you have returned to me." With both hands, Ra's placed both hands on either side of her head and kissed her.

Raven didn't push him away or struggle against him but Rex could see her clench both of her fists together as they remained at her sides, her nails biting into her palms and dripping blood onto the floor. Rex narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. A small growl escaped his throat even as he could see Ra's' eyes watching the two of them with deep amusement as he continued to kiss her.

Finally, after several long moments, Ra's released Raven's mouth and stepped past her toward the two League members. "Now, Rachel, explain to me why you have brought two Justice League members into our sacred city."

Raven turned slightly, pulling her hood back over her head and surreptitiously wiping her mouth. "There has been a number of attacks and thefts of heavy equipment, explosives, electronics, and others that could become a major threat for the world as a whole."

"And this concerns me why?" Ra's asked, not taking his eyes off of the two League members. "More importantly, how could something like this rate revealing our strong hold to these-" he paused as he considered his words "-creatures," he finished.

"Because there was a battle in Gotham City in relations to this," Raven said, her voice starting to become stronger and more like herself. "Batman was involved and these two are here on his behalf."

Rex struggled to keep from cocking his eye, even though he knew that Raven had made that last part up. They were here on behalf of the League, investigating the possible involvement and clues in relation to the bombing of Gotham, sure. But sent to visit Ra's Al Ghul himself, or that even the possibility of his involvement was not true at all.

"The last we heard, you had stolen the body of your own daughter in order to survive," Rex snarled. "What I-"

"What we would like to know," Kai-ro interrupted smoothly, "Is how you survived. Officially in our records, you are dead. But of course, Batman never truly believed it so no matter how he may have wished for it."

"Batman," Ra's said, his voice sounding as though he was thinking back but his eyes remained locked onto Kai-ro. "Yes, the great detective could always see through deception and impossibility, even though my survival was not intended as such. He is still alive, I take it?"

"Of course," Rex cut in. "But what I want to know is how you are involved in all of this."

Ra's chuckled. "How quick you are to jump to conclusions with no evidence to support them. How very naïve and childish. I find it hard to imagine that the detective would send such people to speak with me with so little intellect." He turned to Raven. "You would not be lying to me about why you brought them here, would you?"

"Of course not," Raven said. "It is just as I have said-"

Ra's was on her in a moment, grabbing her by the throat with his left hand and lifting her off the ground. "Be truthful or I will kill you now." Raven struggled feebly, her hands going to the iron like hand that gripped her throat but her powers remained unawakened even as her legs started to jerk reflexively in the air.

"Put her down now!" Rex roared as he started forward. He never made it. From out of nowhere, Ra's assassins leaped in from out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground, three different sets of blades pressed into his neck. One assassin stood in front of Kai-ro, one hand lifted in a fist commonly seen in the military as a hold sign for his other assassins, clearly telling Kai-ro that if he attacked, Rex would die.

"I will ask you again," Ra's said, turning his head to look back slightly over his shoulder at the two. "Why are you here?"

"It is as Raven has said," Kai-ro said before Rex could get them all killed. "We are merely trying to find the links between the thefts and the bombing in Gotham. Raven was brought in to help."

Ra's studied Kai-ro for a long hard moment before letting Raven drop to the floor and turning to face him completely. Raven hit the floor and gasped for air, her back arching as she took long gasping breaths and coughing violently.

"Very well," Ra's said. "Bring me to the Detective. There is much he and I must speak about anyway."

To be continued…

So much has happened this chapter, I don't know where to begin! Blight knows who the Bats are, Raven's relationship to the League of Shadows revealed, Paxton Powers returned to power, and Ra's Al Ghul back from the dead... How is all of this posible and what could it all mean?

You know the drill, you'll have to review now and read next week to find out what is next in this twisty adventure. ;-)

The Dark Prince


	6. Chapter 05 Special: Glory Days

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 05.5: Glory Days**

**Special**

Deep in the blackness of the Cave, a light rustling sound could be heard in the darkness. Without warning, the rustling sound turned into a roar of thousands of wings as what seemed like every bat in the cave exploded through the cave an out into the deepening night.

Bruce Wayne sat at his state-of-the-art crime computer, paying no attention to the exodus of his legend's name-sake. He was too engrossed in what he considered an increasingly bad habit. Sketchy pictures of him in the darkness, a terrifying presence even in the darkest of shadows. He scrolled through the pictures, cycling through many pictures of him along with a much younger Barbara Gordon as Batgirl, Tim Drake as Robin before the death of the Joker, Dick Grayson, the original Robin, in his role as Nightwing. Jason Todd, the second Robin whom the Joker had managed to kill, looking happy and proud to being brought into the Bat clan.

Expressionless despite the deep agony of that memory, Bruce lingered on that picture for only a few moments before changing folders to happier times in the height of his glory days. Pictures of him and Superman shaking hands for the first time in public, a picture taken by Superman's then best friend Jimmy Olson. Although the picture was accompanied by a rather well written article by Lois Lane, Bruce did not spend the time to read it and moved on to the formation of the Justice League. Wally West was there, John Stewart and Shayera Hol-Stewart. The Martian Manhunter, J'onn Jon'zz was there as well and despite knowing that J'onn was still alive and living somewhere on Earth, his shape changing abilities would have been hard enough to track even if J'onn had not made a personal request to Bruce not to track his whereabouts after he left the League. Of course, Bruce had still had a general idea as to where he was.

Diana Prince, known to the world for many years as Wonder Woman, held a gallery within the gallery all to herself. Pictures of her performing astounding feats of strength or courage, giving speeches as ambassador of Themyscira, as part of the team relaxing and having a good time; pictures of her just smiling. Bruce paused on those pictures, seeing the happiness that had once been there so long ago. After a while, Bruce set his jaw and continued on.

Memories began to flash before his eyes as he passed through more members of the League after the Unlimited expansion. Captain Atom, Vigilante, Shinning Knight, Kyle Rayner, Vixen, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Metamorpho, Elongated Man, Booster Gold, Mr. Terrific, and dozens more, many of which had perished in that apocalyptic alien invasion that had brought out nearly every hero in the world to the defense.

His gallery finally brought him to a stern faced and arrogant man with wild black hair that more often than not was bleached blonde in most of the pictures. Bruce leaned back in his chair as he continued through the photos. He remembered how this man had united the world's heroes, brought cultures, diversity, and unity to the world. He, who had willingly sacrificed his life for a people alien to him with the decisive blow that led to the end of that war. No matter how many faults this particular member of the League had, there was only one word that could ever accurately describe him: Hero.

Of course, Bruce recounted the darker times not long after that. Humanity, unfortunately, had a very short memory. After Bruce himself had retired as Batman, the world had seen war amongst itself again. With new technology and advancements in weaponry and human augmentation, along with a new wave a meta-humans, the fractured League had struggled to bring an end to it. Wally West had even returned twice from his retirement to lend a hand. Even still, the Justice League, the most powerful force for good in the known galaxy, was powerless against the world of politics and had been effectively removed from the equation throughout most of those darker days.

Bruce scrolled back through the pictures to the muscular golden haired man. His views on politics had always been what many would call rash and unconcerned, vowing to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and to hell with what others thought. Idly, Bruce wondered if the world would be in a better place if he was still alive and if the former United States would still be united rather than split into three.

There was a high pitched scream that cut through the cave and the Batmobile roared in and landed on the pad. Bruce stood up and turned his attention toward it knowing that his reminiscence was at an end. It was time to get down to business.

To be continued…

Sorry everyone for missing last week. For an apology, how about a special? Lol

Like in the previous series, these specials are just short little breaks from the main story, either to fill in gaps, give clues to the future, or hold significance to the main story itself. I hope you all enjoyed this gap filler for between the series. Bonus points to anyone who can PM me and guess what other series I may be referring to in this little chapter. ;-)

The Dark Prince


	7. Chapter 06: Cracks

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 06: Cracks**

The doors to Metro Tower's control room slid open with a muted hiss as they disappeared into the walls on either side of Rex, Kai-ro, and Raven as they escorted Ra's Al Ghul into the League's main Earth-based headquarters. Aquagirl and Superman were there to meet them, a dark look on the aged Superman's face as he looked down on Ra's. Ra's, in contrast, smiled at the Man of Steel with complete superiority as he took in all of the Metro Tower's hi-tech systems and hardware with mocking arrogance. He lifted a hand slightly and looked back over his shoulder, as if dismissing his escorts. Raven immediately backed away a few steps even as Rex ground his teeth and placed one clawed hand on his battle axe.

"It's alright," Superman said, his eyes never leaving Ra's. "Thank you for escorting our guest here. I will call for you three later." His eyes briefly met with Raven's as if making sure she understood that she was to stay until that time. Without more than a snarl from Rex, the three left, letting the sliding doors close behind them.

"Where is the detective?" Ra's asked without preamble.

"Aquagirl, could you please give us a minute as well?" Superman asked of the younger member as he ignored Ra's question for the moment. "Make sure that Barda and Micron are ready to go on their mission and see if they need anything else." Aquagirl nodded and glanced surreptitiously at Ra's Al Ghul before exiting the control room by way of a different exit.

"Well?" Ra's asked.

"Batman is on his way," Superman said. "In the meantime, you can tell me what you know."

"I did not come here to speak with you," Ra's said flatly and turned his back to the Man of Steel. "The detective and I have much to discuss and I will only do so with him."

"What you and he have to talk about outside of Shriek, the bombings, and linked thefts is between you two," Superman said. "Do it on your own time. However, I expect you to tell me anything you know as it relates to the threat."

"You expect?" Ra's said, turning back around to look at Superman. "I could not care less what you expect. I have done more to cure this planet than you could ever hope to accomplish so do not speak to me as if you are the superior one. It is actually quite the reverse."

"To cure the planet?" Superman said, his eyes flashing for a moment. "I know who you are and I know what you have done. I've read your file. You are a near immortal psychopath who does nothing more than kill whoever he perceives as evil but you cannot see that you yourself are the bigger threat."

"I come with divine clarity, Superman," Ra's said. "Rather than waste all of the efforts and lives of my subordinates by allowing evil to continue to walk free in comfort and free meals of the government, I remove the cancer entirely from this world."

"You kill, plain and simple," Superman retorted. "You can justify it however you want to but you and your League of Shadows are nothing more than assassins."

"You fail to realize the true purpose of permanent justice," Ra's said. "You also fail to understand that the way you and your precious Justice League parade around does not discourage acts of violence and sins; it encourages it."

"You really are out of your mind," Superman said with a small shake of his head.

"Not at all," Ra's said. "How many times have you put your same enemies behind bars? How many times do they find a way free and commit more sins before you can repeat the process? Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Slade, Inque, Blight? How many people have they killed after they're put away? How many sins have been done by them?" Ra's started to circle the Man of Steel as he continued. "No, Superman. Your form of justice is inadequate in this world. All your enemies learned from you and your pittance of a group is that they can try and try and try without facing any real consequence. Prison, arrest, judicial incarceration, they all mean nothing more than a free pass to learn from their failings and try again armed with more experience. There is only one way to deal with cancer like this."

"Death? Superman asked mockingly.

"The fear of death," Ra's corrected. "They must learn that their actions will not be greeted with a free meal. That they gamble with their lives. Every person that I dispatch serves as a warning to all that they will all be held accountable. This forces them to think and decide if losing their lives is worth the sins they intend to commit." Ra's came to a stop in from of the Man of Steel, hands clasped behind his back as he looked hard into Superman's eyes. "In this world, evil cannot be dealt with by half measures."

"I can see how Raven, in a vulnerable state, could have been taken by your words," Superman said, stepping right into Ra's face. "But do not try to convince me. You have the same blood on your hands as each of the people you kill and one day you will have to answer for all of the evil you yourself have done."

"Of course I will," Ra's said with a small laugh. "When the time comes for me to meet my maker, I will gladly accept whatever punishment is required. However, until that time, I will make this world a better place in my own way and I will become evil itself to make that happen until the Detective realizes that he must take up my mantle."

"That will never happen," Superman said darkly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We shall see," Ra's said with an equal tone.

The door to the bridge slid open. "That's enough," Terry said angrily as he walked toward the two, still with only inches separating them. When neither of them moved, Terry forced himself between them and, with the added strength of his suit, shoved them roughly apart. Superman moved more or less of his own free will as there was no way Terry could have forced him to move but Ra's did not possess Superman's unmoveability. He was thrown several feet back but managed to land back on his feet with absolute ease even as Terry turned to face Ra's.

"I see," Ra's said, once again placing his hands behind his back. "I see that the errand boy is still trying to live up to his predecessors legend."

"Today is not the day to be messing with me, Ra's," Terry snarled. "Besides, I don't like talking to ghosts."

"Oh, I am quite alive," Ra's said. "However, I do not wish to waste my breath speaking to the likes of you. Bring me to Bruce Wayne now."

"You're not the one making the calls," Terry said. "After we met that one time, I went back and read everything Bruce had on you. You are a sick, twisted man. If you can even be called a man, anymore. Last time I saw you, you had taken over the body of your daughter. How about we start with that for an explanation? I know surgery can do some pretty incredible things these days."

"It was a regrettable act," Ra's said, not fazed by any of Terry's other shots. "But a necessary one and one that my dear Talia eventually understood and accepted."

"I just bet," Terry bit out. "Bruce doesn't feel like seeing you today. It's either going to be me you talk to or the highway."

Ra's laughed. "You still have much to learn, young one. You cannot say such things when you cannot afford to walk away."

"Oh yeah?" Terry asked. "Watch me." Terry turned on his heel, and walked out through the door that led to the landing bay. Without even hesitating, he let the door close shut behind him.

"You have to go back," Bruce said in his ear. "Ra's is right. If he is involved or knows something, we have to hear him out."

"No," Terry said flatly as he approached the hanger. "And I cannot believe I am hearing you say this."

"Something like this is beyond my, our, dislike or hatred," Bruce said and Terry could hear the underline anger in the aging man's voice. "Lives hang in the balance here."

"I have other priorities right now," Terry said. "I need to find Blight before he either kills Paxton or tells anyone who the Batmen are."

"Barbara is already on it," Bruce said. "Besides, locating an atomic glowing green man won't be difficult. Especially since he said that he lost all of his resources for putting on his skin."

"Trust but verify, Bruce," Terry said shortly as he touched a button his belt. The hatch to the batmobile slid open and hummed to life.

"We don't have a choice," Bruce said. "I will meet with him."

"I hate to do this, Bruce, but I am overriding you on this one." Terry hopped into the Batmobile, closed the hatch, and the safety restraints buckled themselves around him.

"Terry," Bruce said, his tone more firm now. "This isn't a request."

"It never is," Terry retorted. "There is nothing you can say or do to make me go back in there and bring him to you." With a drop in sound, the batmobile shut off and lowered itself back down to the ground. The hatch slid back open and then the entire machine went dead.

"You are very childish, you know that?" Terry growled.

"I need you to do this, Terry," Bruce said. "I need to do this."

"Fine," Terry snarled and manually unbuckled himself and hopped out.

The cave was unusually quiet as Terry led Ra's to the heart of the cave. Of course, Ra's had already been here several times in the past so secrecy wasn't an issue, no matter how uncomfortable it made Terry. Even the constant dripping seemed to be holding its breath as Bruce turned around in his chair at the batcomputer, shutting off the screen that was displaying a muscular man with gold hair from the old Justice League Unlimited roster.

"Hello, detective," Ra's said in greeting as they approached. "It is good to see you still alive and well."

"I am still alive at least," Bruce said coolly. "You seem to be doing well for a dead man."

"Indeed," Ra's said. "And I doubt that there is anything about you that a little time in the Lazarus Pit couldn't cure."

"You know that will never happen," Bruce said darkly. "It's unnatural."

"Nothing about this world is ever that simple, Bruce," Ra's said airily. "However, if you are to take over my empire, you must be more presentable to the league."

"That, too, will never happen," Bruce said. "You're a sick man. Corrupt and insane."

"In time, you will change your mind," Ra's said. "As entropy begins to catch up with you, you will find yourself reconsidering. It is always amazing to see how much circumstance has to do with perspective of right and wrong."

"My hatred for you will never change perspective," Bruce said. "Not after what you did to Talia. That is unforgiveable."

Ra's lifted his chin and gazed down at Bruce for a long moment. "I see," he said at last. "I am sorry that you did not share the same vision of the world that Talia wanted you to be a part of so badly."

"Watch your mouth, Ra's," Terry said from in the darker shades of shadows.

"Listen well, boy," Ra's started to say, for the first time letting a hint of irritation show through his calm.

"Take the night off, Terry," Bruce said. "You've earned a rest. Besides, you had plans for the night."

"I don't think so," Terry said. "I am not leaving you alone with this psychopath."

"It's fine, Terry," Bruce said. "I want to speak with Ra's alone. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Yeah, like that's any comfort," Terry muttered but knew that he would not win this argument either. Bruce knew his limits and he understood Ra's far better than Terry was ever likely to.

"Be sure to extend my regards to your mother and brother," Ra's said off handedly as Terry started toward the stairs that lead up to the mansion. "And to Dana, of course."

Terry was on Ra's in an instant, reaching out to grab him and choke him simply for mentioning their names to him. Before Terry knew it, however, he was on his back, pinned to the floor by one of Ra's' feet and pressing solidly into Terry's throat.

"Ra's!" Bruce shouted even as Terry let out a squeak of air. "Let him go."

Ra's waited a few moments before letting Terry up, gasping for air. "Very well, detective. I will concede to you this time in good faith. We have much to discuss, after all."

Terry got to his feet and after a dark glare and a dismissive gesture from Bruce, Terry left, passing by an agitated Ace who was coming down the steps to go sit by his master. Terry gave him a pet as he passed by, feeling slightly more reassured knowing that vicious dog would be keeping an eye on Ra's in his absence.

"Now," Bruce said, turning his attention from the disappearing Terry and back to Ra's. "Tell me what you know about the bombings."

"I will be speaking in complete honesty when I tell you that I have no information about it," Ra's said. "My League of Shadows is not quite what it used to be. We are much smaller now, with far less resources than what I used to command."

"I have a hard time believing that you would have let it all slip away that easily," Bruce said. "You commanded an army for generations."

"Oh there is quite a story behind its loss," Ra's said, his voice turning a little harsh. "But now is not the time, I fear. However, I will tell you that Rachel's departure from my organization was certainly the final push that led to where we are now."

"I can't say that I am disappointed," Bruce said. "But I know that even in a weakened state, you would have had your assassins carry news about Gotham to you."

"Indeed I do," Ra's said. "However, our information about current events from this part of the world is slow at the moment. Your response team managed to get a hold of Rachel before my people could report to me what had happened. I must say that even now I am not fully aware as to what has been happening but I would be willing to investigate further into this for you if you would like."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bruce said. "If you do not have useful information, than we are done here."

"Oh, Bruce," Ra's said, leaning down to put his face mere inches away from the old man. "We are far from finished."

"Hey, Mom?" Terry asked as he pushed open the front door to the house. "Mom?"

"Hey, Terry," Mary McGinnis said, appearing at the end of the hall as she carried a vase and flowers to put on the kitchen table just out of sight. "Your home early."

"Mr. Wayne gave me the night off," Terry said carefully, feeling relieved that his family was alright. "But I'll probably end up back there later."

"You really need to start taking your free time more seriously," Mary admonished lightly. "When he gives you time off you really need to defend it from him. You work way too much."

"You have no idea," Terry said, taking off his jacket and laying it across on kitchen table.

Mary eyed the jacket distastefully for a moment as she passed by, heading back into the cooking area. "Dana called looking for you earlier."

"She knows I have a cell phone," Terry said.

"She's given up trying," Mary said. "You never have the thing on. If you don't start keeping up with technology, you're going to get left behind."

Terry cocked an eye at her back and shook his head.

"So Dana and I talked for a bit," Mary added as she pulled out dinner from the oven. Terry couldn't tell exactly what it was, he almost never could, but whatever it was it smelled better than it looked. "She said that the two of you were thinking about moving in together."

"We talked about it," Terry said, playing uncomfortably with a napkin. "We haven't really decided anything."

"I think it's a great idea," Mary said, bringing the pan of food over to the table and setting it down on heat mat. "I mean, you two have been dating since before high school."

"Uh-huh," Terry said, noncommittally. "Well, time will tell I suppose."

"Uh-huh," Mary said, just as noncommittally. "Matt? Dinner's ready."

"Coming," Terry's little brother shouted from upstairs. There was a thump from above them and a sudden, "OW!"

"Idiot," Terry muttered.

"Yep," Mary said with a smile. "Just like his older brother was."

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked.

"Nothing," Mary said with a mischievous grin. "By the way, I know that you won't be staying for dinner. Dana made it very clear to not let you forget about your plans with her whenever you got off."

"Right," Terry said with a sigh. "I'm going to change and then head over there."

Terry headed up the stairs to his bedroom, passing Matt as he hobbled down the steps past him hobbling on one foot. "What did you drop?" Terry asked.

"My new Gundam Wing action figure," Matt grumbled. "Right on my foot."

"Serves you right," Terry said, dodging a reflexing kick from Matt which nearly toppled himself down the stairs, and continued up. He passed Matt's room and saw the four-foot tall 'action figure' that was laying on its side in the center of his room. The thing was almost as tall as Matt was. "Action figure. Right," Terry muttered and went to his room.

A few minutes later, Terry was out on the streets and heading to Dana's place. The night was only slightly chilly, which was just the way Terry liked it. Not that Terry ever needed a reason but it was always a good excuse for putting an arm around her to keep her warm. Even as this thought faded from his mind as he turned the last corner to Dana's street, his mind flashed back to Ra's and Bruce and Terry wondered briefly if the old man was alright.

With only the slightest hesitation and hoping fervently that Mr. Tan was not going to be the one to answer the door, Terry knocked. The door opened and, of course, Mr. Tan was the one to answer it.

"Good evening, Mr. Tan," Terry said as cheerfully as he could.

His brow furrowed just slightly. "Let you out of lock up I see."

"Yes, sir," Terry answered, almost forgetting the lie that Barbara had invented for him. "Not a single shred of evidence on me."

Mr. Tran opened his mouth to say something but Dana beat him to the punch.

"Terry," Dana said from the large elaborate staircase that cut through the center of the living room. "You're early."

Mr. Tan closed his mouth and glanced back at his daughter. "You two are going out?"

"Yes," Dana said with only the slightest sardonic smile. "In both senses."

"Uh-huh," Mr. Tran said, throwing a look at Terry that very clearly told him to stay put.

Dana gave him a hug as she passed by, grabbing her purse and jacket from the table next to the door. "See you later, daddy."

"He still doesn't like me, does he?" Terry asked as the door started to slide closed behind her.

Dana laughed as they reached the bottom of the steps and headed down the street. "You haven't really given him too much reason to like you," she said truthfully. "Remember that rat boy incident?"

"Come on, Dana," Terry said. "That was years ago. Aren't you ever going to forgive me for that?"

"I already have," Dana said, leaning briefly into Terry and looking up into his eyes. "My dad hasn't."

Terry ran a hand through his dark hair. "Fair enough, I suppose. I am just glad Batman was there that time."

"Yeah, me to," Dana said, shivering at the thought and taking an unconscious step away from a gutter as they passed.

They rounded another corner just as the final bits of sun started to drop down behind the trees of the park they were destined for. Off in the distance, Terry could see a small group of kids, Jokerz if the silly hats and suspicious nature was anything to go by, scuttled off out of the park. Subconsciously, Terry put an arm around Dana and pulled her in closer to him. She didn't seem to notice too much as they continued to walk, their footsteps so well timed these days as to be in perfect sync even as Terry's briefly thought about dawning the suit that was folded up in his ever present backpack and going after them but only for a moment. Gotham was protected by more than Batman, after all. And besides, how many times had Terry been forced to abandon Dana for the job?

"So," Terry said after a moment. "You talked to my mom about moving in together, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry," Dana said, not sounding sorry one bit. "I just wanted to see what her opinion was."

"You could have asked," Terry said.

"You wouldn't have known," Dana replied back. "She didn't know anything about it."

They made it to the park and soon found a bench that was being bathed in moonlight. Dana led them both to it and they sat down, Terry doing his best to keep her from her occasional shivers.

"So what is it, really?" Dana asked. "Why are you so against this? We've been dating for years, we've only gotten stronger together, and I know everyone of your secrets."

Terry stifled a snort as he thought about his greatest secret. "You know what they say," he said instead. "Men have a fear of commitment."

"I can't believe you just admitted to that," Dana said, her tone managing to be both dry and shocked.

"I didn't admit to anything," Terry said. "I just said 'that's what they say'."

"And who says that, Terry?"

"Women."

Dana laughed and hit him playfully on the chest. "Be serious."

"I don't know," Terry said even though he knew perfectly well why. "It's like crossing a line we haven't crossed before. It's just a big step."

"I'm ready to take it," Dana said.

"Maybe it's just more of a big deal to me than it is to you," Terry answered.

"Or maybe I am just more willing to take that risk than you are."

Terry clenched his teeth, knowing that they were talking about two essentially different things. Being Batman was the most rewarding thing he had ever dreamed was possible. It was his way of making up for past mistakes in his youth. To him, it was proving his worth as a human but that job came with a great deal of risk. It was a terrible privilege and one that he did not want to drag Dana into by bringing her even closer. Even though Dana did not know about his secret life, the arguments she was countering with he knew would be the same ones she would use if she did know. That made it all the more worse.

From outside the park, a siren wailed, indicating an approaching police vehicle. Seconds later, the car flew past the opening at a high speed. Another flashed past moments later heading in the same direction. The same direction, Terry noted with a growing sense of fear, that the Jokerz he had noted had went.

"Come on," Terry said, pulling Dana onto her feet and out of the park even as a third car blazed past. It didn't take them long to find the place of disturbance, nor was it hard to spot. Graffiti painted the front of a condo with large green and red markings distinguishable even with the flashing red and blues of the squads' lights. A crowd had already formed that the police were trying to hold back as they cleared the space between the ambulance and the door.

"What happened here?" Terry asked one of the officers as his hand squeezed Dana's.

"Jokerz," the officer said distractedly. "Broke in and the residence were unlucky enough to be home. Now please, step back."

Terry and Dana did so as two stretchers were walked out of the home, large white sheets covering the bodies from view. Beside him, Dana was prying at Terry's hand, trying to break his vice like grip that was cutting off her circulation and calling his name but Terry didn't see or hear any of it. With a suddenness that surprised the people around him, he let go of Dana's hand and ran off in the opposite direction. He didn't hear Dana calling after him as he turned down an alley and called for his batmobile. For a wonder, it never came and in his desperation, he stopped a taxi instead and hurried off to Wayne Manor.

To be continued…

I think Terry is snapping a little bit. Just saying.

I would love to see your reviews as to what you think so far!

Until next time

The Dark Prince


	8. Chapter 07: Upon the Shores

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

******Chapter 07: Upon the Shores******

With a slam of the vertical door, Terry strode angrily through the main gates to the Wayne Manor without even bothering to watch the taxi drive off. Terry eyed the long windy road that stretch and circled back on itself for at least a mile and a half. It was always a long way to walk but Terry could use some good physical exercise right now. Maybe by the time he got to the place, he would have cooled off enough that he wouldn't simply immediately attack Ra's and get killed in the process.

The gentle walk that Terry had started on became ever more increasingly rapid as the image of Bruce and Ra's facing off. Bruce may still be a tough old man, full of fire, insults, and heart but he was still an old man. If Ra's tried anything, Bruce would be powerless to stop him no matter how much he felt words would reach Ra's.

Terry skidded to a stop just outside the main entrance to the manor just long enough to dawn the Batsuit. Without waiting the few moments for the initial power up sequence to finish and ignoring the words that spelled out 'Batman Armored Technology: Infiltration Suit' as they flashed across his eyes and faded away and the suit came alive, Terry opened the front door and darted in. The place looked exactly as how he had left it, even as his mind flashed back to the return of the joker and how he had trashed the house on his way to the bat cave, leaving Ace hurt and thrown out of the way.

He slunk over to the hidden entrance to the cave behind the antique clock and slipped silently down the passage. As he neared the bottom, Terry turned on his active camouflage and glided down the last set of stairs. The cave was a silent as a crypt with only the large batcomputer supplying any light to the otherwise darkened cave. Terry touched a button on his belt and switched over to his night vision. The world turned green for him in the blink of an eye and everything came into sharper focus. He took a few moments but could not find Bruce anywhere, dead or otherwise. Neither was Ra's anywhere to be seen. Nothing was over turned or broken, missing or out of place.

"Computer," Terry said. "Lights." Without a sound, all of the lights in the cave lit up, bathing the computer, the Rogue's gallery, and the landing platform in brilliant light as the night vision shut itself off. "Computer, locate Bruce Wayne." On his visor, a map of the manor rotated around before a message appeared: "Unable to locate."

"Computer, look beyond the house," Terry said, his irritation short lived by the fact that Bruce Wayne doesn't leave on his own much. The same message flashed over his visor and Terry clenched a fist. He took another, slower look around the cave, taking in as much detail as he could to see if there were any signs of a struggle that he had missed. Not that it was likely that Bruce would have been able to put up much of a struggle against Ra's at his age. His eyes scanned across the empty landing platform and halted. Empty?

Terry frowned and walked over to the computer and started a trace on the batmobile's location. Earlier when he was with Dana, he had tried to call the Batmobile to him and it hadn't responded. Where was it? The computer spat out an error at him and Terry tried to recall it from his belt but, like before, there was not telltale vibration that confirmed that the car received the signal.

Terry touched another key and activated the cave's security cameras. He watched as Ra's and Bruce talked for several minutes, Ra's considerably more animated with grand gestures and all encompassing sweeps of his hands before the camera's all went suddenly dead. Terry clenched his teeth and played back the last five seconds of the recording. Ra's didn't move, nor did he seem to be paying any attention to the camera's themselves before they cut out. He played it back one last time in slow motion and finally saw it. Shadowy figures on the cave roof dropping down a fraction of a second before the camera's cut out. That meant that they had infiltrated the cave without being detected by any of the cave's advanced security systems, or without him or Bruce noticing.

Terry felt a cold sweat run down his back and turned around quickly, expecting to see the League of Shadows closing in on him but there was nothing. Turning back to the computer, Terry copied all of the footage and systems errors onto a flash chip in his suit.

"Superman," Terry said patching his comm over to the Justice League frequency. "Get me to you."

With a roar of engines and a backwash from the exhaust, the water split as the Justice League Javelin cruised feet above the wide ocean, throwing glistening spray in all directions. At the helm, Barda paid the beauty of the scene no mind, her thoughts lost in memory of another time, another planet. Once upon a time, Barda had been the star warrior of Darkseid's army, commanded by Granny Goodness. While under her 'Leadership', Barda trained and led the most dangerous team on Apokolips; the Female Furies before she was able to turn her back on the warlord and escape to Earth. Had it not been for several outstanding people, Scott Free and Wonder Woman prominent among them, she feared that she would have continued down her evil path.

From the copilot's seat, Micron, the ironically tall successor to the legendary Ray Palmer, reached forward and adjusted their course just slightly. Barda looked over at the dark man a little sourly, silently cursing her lack of concentration on where they were going and the gall that Micron had to correct her error.

"To be honest," Micron said, ignoring her look completely. "I really don't know what you think the point of doing this is. I mean, Diana made it pretty clear when she left the League that she wouldn't help mankind anymore. Or so the records say."

"So the records say," Barda agreed, her tone subdued. "I was there, though. I am yet to be convinced."

"Touché," Micron said. "Still, she isn't Wonder Woman anymore. She is Queen Diana of Themyscira. She has far more responsibility now than she ever did before."

"Perhaps in some sense, that is true," Barda said. "She is Queen of the Amazons and charged with protecting them and their secret from the world. But she used to be responsible for the protection of the entire planet. A single island hardly seems like added responsibility to me."

"Again, touché." Micron was silent for another moment. "Ok, I have to ask since you were there. What was the real reason for her departure?"

Barda opened her mouth and closed it again. "I don't know," she finally said. "She said it was due to the battle and death of Hippolyta during the Invasion 26 years ago. I know that she was on the front lines with the mutants on Genosha fighting when her mother was killed. It was clear how much she blamed herself for not being there to protect her. She was immediately groomed to take on the full responsibilities right after that although she did try for several years to play both roles before becoming Queen of Themyscira full time."

"So, it didn't have anything to do with Batman," Micron asked, almost casually.

Barda looked at him again with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what people think? She exiled herself from man's world because of a broken heart?"

"Broken hearts are a powerful thing," Micron said. "No other pain like it."

"That is very true," Barda said, remembering her own heart break when her husband, Scott Free, died. "But," she said after a long silence, "I do not believe that was the cause. Not entirely, anyway."

"You knew her better than I," Micron said. "Speaking of Themyscira, though, aren't all outsiders unwelcome? Especially men?"

"Diana has granted me near citizenship on Themyscira a long time ago," Barda said. "After she saved me from Granny Goodness, I took shelter there for a long time before I made a life for myself. I am allowed to come and go as I please. You, on the other hand are not welcome."

"Alright," Micron said. "So let me guess, I got ship duty? Want me to mop the floors?"

"You will be accompanying me once you are smaller and I will carry you," Barda said.

"Ah," Micron said and, almost unwillingly, took a long look at her tight red and black outfit. "And, how exactly are we going to do that? It's not like you have much pocket room."

Barda looked down at her own outfit, one she had taken up wearing after Scott died. Her old uniform and headdress was Apokoliptian and a daily reminder of her deceased husband. This one was far more Earth centric and therefore, as was usual, tighter and more revealing than her last. She glanced up at Micron with a small grimace and looked pointedly down at her chest.

Micron was silent for a moment. "Ok. As long as you won't kill me for touching something I shouldn't."

"Just don't go exploring and we will be fine," Barda growled warningly. "Let's get to it. We're here."

There was a subtle ripple in the air in front of them as the magic barrier that hid the island from the rest of the world opened just long enough for the ship to enter and revealed the island. No matter how often Barda made it back to the island, she could never help but feel impressed. Although Themyscira was always referred to as an island, it really was made up of one half ring shaped main land with a separate mountain chain behind it and several smaller islands spaced around it. With a final spray of salt water and sand, Barda lifted the Javelin up over the protected island and landed in a large open clearing beyond the docks. The familiar flash and shine of Micron's belt surrounded him as he shrunk to the size of a pen cap and he clambered on to her open hand. With one final warning about exploration adventures, she tucked Micron down the front of her shirt. She shivered once as he settled himself more comfortably and did her best to ignore him as she opened the exit ramp and walked down.

Four Amazon women awaited her at the bottom of the ramp. Like most of the women here, they wore simple white clothed dresses with gold ornate belts and trim that matched the blonde hair of two of the Amazon's and complimented the black and red hair of the other two.

"Barda, it is great to see you again," one of the blondes said, stepping forward and embracing her. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Asteria," Barda said, feeling a wide smile spread almost unwillingly across her face. "It has been far too long."

"Have you come to enjoy the grand feast today?" Echephyle asked, her green eyes lighting up under her red hair.

"Feast?" Barda asked.

"The Grand Feast," Asteria said, grabbing hold of Barda's left arm and laughing. "Celebrating the casting out of Hades, silly."

"How could I have forgotten?" Barda said, forcing a laugh as well. "I need to visit more often."

"Yes, you do," Asteria said.

"Is the Queen available for an audience?" Barda asked as they all started toward the main court.

"She is expecting you," Echephyle said from Barda's right. "She is waiting."

Together, the five women walked through the court, past the training grounds, and up the stairs to the palace. Ceremonial guards dressed in Amazon warrior uniforms stood at attention at the entrance, and beside the golden throne. Diana, of course, never called it that nor did it look anything like the thrones of kings and queens in man's world. It was very simple for the most part, with nothing exactly striking or noteworthy about it with the exception of the view that the Queen had over Themyscira. The entire landscape from the harbor to the training ground and the survival grounds to the horse fields were in full view through the wide open entrance.

Diana stood in front of it wearing a slightly more elaborate white and gold dress that the other women wore with the exception that the dress flowed down to her shins and was crested with the symbolic double gold 'W' across her chest, an elegant reminder of the armor she had made famous during her time with the League. Hippolyta's crown rested on her head as did the gold bracelets. A short cape fell from her back that was trimmed with gold and again the familiar double gold 'W' in its center. Despite the missing blue, red, and gold armor, the Lasso of Truth remained pinned to her right hip and a sword to her left that seemed incredibly fitting for the warrior.

"Barda," Diana said, her smile unrestrained at the sight of an old friend and stepped forward to give her a hug. "I am so pleased to see you, my sister."

Barda smiled, momentarily forgetting Micron, and gave Diana a hard squeeze back which elicited a small squeak from the shrunken man. "And I you, Diana."

The two women separated and Diana held Barda by the shoulders lovingly. "Tell me, sister. What brings you to Themyscira? The feast?"

"Unfortunately, no," Barda said and lowered her head. "League business. May we speak?"

Diana's smile fell just slightly. "Of course. Let us speak in private in my chambers."

Barda followed Diana down the halls, leaving her guards behind, and through the parts of the palace that lead to the queen's private quarters.

"How can I assist?" Diana asked as she closed the stone slab that acted as a door that she had fashioned herself for more private conversations. "But first, let your friend show himself. We are safe here."

"How did you know?" Barda asked, surprised that Diana had found him out.

Diana smirked and cocked an eye and Barda reached down her shirt and pulled Micron out. "Painful squeaks usually emanate from the mouth, not the chest."

"Right," Barda said sheepishly and set him down on the ground. "I forgot he was there." After a moment, Micron returned to his normal size, removing the hood and goggles he dawned when he was doing work.

"It is nice to meet you, Micron," Diana said. "I apologize if I brought you any harm."

"Thank you, I am fine," Micron said and reached out a hand to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I would introduce myself but you still seem pretty up to date as far as the League roster."

Diana smiled at the cultural greeting but did not miss a beat and took the proffered hand. "Now, what brings you to Themyscira?"

"The League needs your help," Barda said directly. "There have been several massive attacks and thefts across the world and we do not know who or why. What we do know is that many of the countries affected, Kasnia included, are on the verge of another war and Gotham in particular has suffered greatly from these attacks and thefts."

"You know what they say about the unknown," Micron added. "It breads fear and fear leads to drastic measures-"

"And drastic measures lead to large military contracts," Diana finished. "I am familiar with the saying. What would you have me do about it?"

"The League is incredibly shorthanded," Barda continued. "We could really use your assistance here. You have extensive knowledge and dealings in politics as ambassador of Themyscira and have personal relationships with Kasnia, even if Queen Audrey is no longer in power, you have enormous political power-"

"I no longer interfere with Man's world," Diana said, walking over to her bed and sitting herself on the end, crossing one leg over the other. "I believe I made that clear when I left the League."

"You did," Barda conceded. "You had other duties that you needed to attend to and I respect that. Throughout the other two world wars that have happened since you left, we have respected your request to be left out of our problems but with the League in the shape it's in and how little military strength the U.N. has to combat these brush wars, someone as iconic and influential as you would be able to prevent wars and save lives simply by asking people to put down weapons and create civility while we continue to track down leads."

"I will not get involved with Man's affairs," Diana said, standing up. "However, I have always appreciated the League's respect for my request up to this point." Diana turned her head away slightly and scowled, almost as if not believing she was about to say something she promised she never would. "Perhaps I can make contact with Audrey on Themyscira's behalf. I know that she is no longer in power there but she does still command much respect on that side of the world. I can also advise you on how to help deal with these smaller brush fires, as you call them, if you would like but I will not do more than that. Understood?"

Barda nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Understood?" Diana asked again, turning severe eyes on Micron.

"Yeah, got it," Micron said, taking a step back from the intensity of her stare.

"Good," Diana said. "What information can you give me?"

"Micron?" Barda asked.

Micron took a hesitant step forward with a data pad and handed it to Diana. "This is everything that we have that might be connected to everything. It's been getting constant downloads so it should be completely up to date with all relevant information. I am leading the data reconciliation on this so all relevant information is funneled through me. Big Barda asked me to come along in case you had any questions."

"What ideas does Batman have on all of this?" Diana asked with only the barest of hesitations.

"Well," Micron said and looked over at Barda. "Here's the thing."

"One of our teams followed up on a lead from Batman," Barda said, taking over before Micron started hinting about old Batman's relationship with Diana. "During their investigation, they met with Raven who was able to offer and help to guide the team to a more solid lead."

"Raven from the Teen Titans?" Diana confirmed.

"Correct," Barda said. "It turns out that after her self-exile, she was coerced into working for a very dangerous man. Ra's al Ghul."

Diana's eyes narrowed. "I know of this man. An immortal by the powers of the Lazarus Pit or otherwise known here as the Pit of Hell. It contains mystical properties as far, as legend goes, that is even able to bring the dead back to life."

"So the myth goes," Barda said. "Not that I doubt what the old Batman has said he's seen."

"There are a lot of things I doubt about what he has said," Diana spat. "The least of which being Jason."

"Regardless," Barda said, cutting off Micron's question and getting back on topic. "Right now, Ra's is our leading suspect behind everything although he denies it and old Batman agrees."

"So, in short, Batman does not believe that Ra's is responsible," Diana stated.

"Old Batman," Micron corrected. "The new one still does."

"That's what I said," Diana said.

"That's pretty much all we have right now," Barda said, again cutting off Micron. "The full story and notes are on the data pad."

"Thank you," Diana said and moving to the 'door'. "I will do as I have said and do what I can from here but Themyscira is my sole responsibility now and it will remain as such."

"Understood," Barda said, lowering her eyes. "Thank you, my queen."

Diana nodded and, with Micron shrunk and hidden away again, escorted them back to their ship.

"Barda," Diana said as she started up the ramp. "It really was nice seeing you again. You are too much of a stranger now. Please, come home more often."

Barda smiled. "I will indeed."

With a gasp, Rex Stewart jerked backed to consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes, blinked, and realized that they were open it was just that the room he found himself in was just that dark. His hands and legs were bound by something unyielding that had already developed cramps in his shoulders and legs. Both by the lack of weight and the range of what motions he did have, he could tell that his armor and helmet had been removed along with his Nyth metal wings and anti-gravity belt. He was, in all actuality, naked with the minor exception of his underwear.

He closed his eyes, an almost unnecessary task, and strained his ears. When one sense does not work, he had been taught, close it down and use the others. Almost immediately he could hear the shallow breathing of one, no two, unconscious people in close proximity to him. He listened for a second more then began to worm himself in the closest person's direction.

After a few moments and a little harder than he had initially intended, Rex head butted the other person, his bald head proven almost as hard as Rex's battle helmet from the contact. Kai-Ro lay unconscious on the ground the way that Rex had been before he had awakened and from as far as Rex was able to tell, was stripped down like himself. For a moment, Rex wondered if his Green Lantern's ring had been removed as well before he remembered that the ring could not be forcibly removed by conventional means. Good. That meant all he had to do was wake Kai-Ro and he could free them both and light up this room to see where they were.

"Hey, kid," Rex whispered, not wanting to alert any of the guards that he was sure was there somewhere. "Wake up."

No response.

"Hey," Rex said again, head button the young man this time to help snap him out of it.

"Ow," Kai-Ro groaned and Rex could hear the soft scraping noise as Kai-Ro slid his head across the ground to avoid another head butt.

"Up and atom sunshine," Rex said. "We're in trouble."

There was another scraping sound, this time sounding like someone who had just jerked fully awake. "Why don't my eyes work?"

"I am sure they do," Rex said. "But we got bigger problems. Can you get us free?"

There was a brief pause. "My ring is still here but it would seem whoever has captured us has found a way to suppress or block its power."

"Terrific," Rex growled. "Ok, stay here for a moment and stay quiet." Rex listened but the sound of Kai-Ro struggling with his restraints blocked the soft sounds of breathing. "Quiet," Rex said again. "As in zero sound."

"My mistake," Kai-Ro whispered back and fell silent.

Rex listened again just long enough to pinpoint the location of the other unconscious person and wormed his way over. It was a woman, Raven most likely, if the splayed hair was anything to go by. It covered the ground around her almost like spilled blood and only took him a moment to find where the rest of her body was in the darkness. She remained clothed in her usual skin tight outfit but her cloak, shoes, and belt had both been removed, leaving her shackled body otherwise untouched.

"Raven," Rex whispered, lightly head butting her in the head. "Come on, wake up." He frowned, feeling something on the side of her head. He touched it again with his forehead, doing the best he could to feel out what it was. It felt almost like a visor that stretched from temple to temple around the back of her head. It hummed slightly when he touched it, so low level that it could only be detected by touch.

"Is she waking?" Kai-Ro asked from the darkness.

"No," Rex said. "And I don't think she is going to. She is wearing a cognitive disrupter that will keep her unconscious until we can figure out a way to remove it."

"I think I have on something similar," Kai-Ro answered back. "I can feel something on my head and it could also explain why my ring does not respond to me."

Rex growled. "Sounds like whoever this is has some pretty hefty resources."

"And knowledge," Kai-Ro agreed. "Any idea how we got here?"

"None," Rex answered soberly. "Last thing I remember was walking to the galley with you two and then waking up here."

"Same here," Kai-Ro said. "Do you think it was Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Has to have been," Rex said. "Who else has the knowledge, foresight, and means to do this?"

"But he was with the old Batman last I understood," Kai-Ro said. "Not at Metro Tower. Not only that, but to take all three of us out without a whisper?"

"He does have his League of Shadows," Rex bit out.

There was a sudden sound off in the distance that cut the two men off. Without a visible door or opening that they could detect, the sounds were very muffled and slightly sporadic. Rex strained his ears, trying to figure out what it was.

"Voices," Kai-Ro whispered.

Rex listened again and this time he could detect the subtle sound patterns of speech. Slight pauses between words; longer between sentences; tone and pitch. "They are getting closer," Rex added.

Slowly, the sounds became more distinct and eventually, the two Leaguers were able to hear clearly enough to understand. Even still, it took Rex a few seconds more to recognize who at least one of the voices belonged to.

"…around to my way of thinking, Bruce. I am just sorry that it had to come to this. Perhaps your successor will prove more enlightening."

"This is between you and me, Ra's. Leave him out of it."

"Detective, you have forced me to destroy my only child for the betterment of mankind because you refused to accept your destiny. As you do not have any kin, your successor must make the same sacrifice and fill your role. If he is worthy of succeeding you, that is."

"He will never go along with your plans." The voice sounded defiant and confident. "No matter what you do to me, he will not follow your plans."

"We shall see. Remember, he is not the same detective that you once were. He will be manipulated easily enough. All he needs is the right motivation." Without warning, there was a sickening wet sound of a sword cutting through flesh, a gasp of pain, a splattering sound, and the sound of someone falling to their knees. "For my daughter, Talia. The one thing in this world that I will never forgive you for." There was another sickening sound as the sword was removed and a final wet thud as the body fell the rest of the way to the floor.

To be continued…

This is crazy. Surprise after surprise in this series so far and we've barely made it past the set up so far. What exactly could be happening here?

And now that Bruce is dead, what will happen next?

If you want to find out more, please leave a review letting me know what you think. :-)

See ya next time.

The Dark Prince


	9. Chapter 08: Tying Bonds

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 08: Tying Bonds**

"Told you it would be a waste of time," Micron said as the two flashed through the sky at supersonic speeds, leaving Themyscira far behind

"The result was far less than I had hoped for," Barda admitted. "But more than I honestly thought we would get. With her reaching out beyond the borders of Themyscira like this for the first time, I would go so far as to say maybe this is just the first step to her coming back to the world."

"I guess maybe we will see," Micron said, not sounding convinced. "She seemed pretty adamant that reaching out to Kasnia was the extent of what she was going to do."

"Believe me," Barda said. "If that was all she was interested in doing, she would not have accepted the data pad. There is far more information regarding this series of events than she would ever need or find useful if all she was going to do was reach out to Queen Audrey."

There was a sudden ping on the control panel and a small window opened in the center of the viewport revealing Aquagirl. Her face was stricken with fear and anger over something but her tone was as calm as ever as she started speaking.

"Barda and Micron," she said. "This is Aquagirl calling from the Watch Tower. A situation has developed while you were on mission that requires all League members. I am sending you coordinates to begin your investigation."

"Investigation?" Barda asked. All-out war that would require all League members she could understand with all of the unrest going on in the world but this sounded more like a search. "What has happened?"

"Two members of the League have gone missing, along with two friends," Aquagirl reported. "Warhawk and Kai-Ro along with Raven and…" she hesitated for a moment as if unsure how to classify him. "The original Batman."

"What?" Micron and Barda shouted together.

"How could this have happened?" Barda demanded.

"We are not sure," Aquagirl said, shrinking away from the screen slightly from their shouts. "It appears though that all but the original Batman were taken from inside Metro Tower and were not scheduled for any immediate missions. As for Batman…" She hesitated again.

"Spit it out," Barda demanded.

She took a deep breath. "He met with Ra's Al Ghul privately in his own cave."

"That idiot," Barda said. With a jerk that nearly threw Micron out of his restraints, Barda snapped the Javelin onto the provided course. "Where's Superman?"

"Metro Tower," Aquagirl said. "The other Batman is on his way in and he wants to be there to form a plan."

"What, are they going to brood together before they go out to find them?" Barda spat. "Our friends and teammates are in the hands of Ra's Al Ghul. We need to move fast if we are to save them."

"All evidence does seem to support that," Aquagirl said. "Just remember that Batman saved all of our lives by taking his time to analyze. More than once."

"Then let him analyze," Barda said.

"What is at this location you are sending us?" Micron asked.

"The location where Warhawk, Kai-Ro, and Raven met with Ra's first," Aquagirl said.

"That's a good start," Micron said. "I would guess it would be abandoned at this point though. Maybe they left some clues around that I can dig up."

"And if not," Barda said grimly. "They will have me to deal with."

With a flash of electric blue light, Terry materialized on the transport pad in Metro Tower and he stalked angrily down the three steps off the platform. Superman was there to meet him, his face set and rigid but alarm and fear was quite apparent in his eyes. Terry walked past Superman without a word or a look and headed to the main computer.

"What have you been able to find out?" Superman asked, walking up behind Batman as Terry pulled out his data chip and plugged it into computer. Without a word, Terry typed a few commands in and brought up the video. Superman watched the last thirty seconds of the recording where Ra's and Bruce concluded their conversation and the camera's sudden deactivation.

"I don't understand," Superman said.

Terry backed up the recording to half a second before the camera's cut out and linked his suit with the main computer. Reaching forward, Terry traced a circle in the air around the emerging ninja with one finger. The computer obligingly copied his slightly erratic ring from Terry's shaking hands from Terry's visors' perspective. "The League of Shadows," Terry clarified. "They took him from the Cave. Somehow, they managed to infiltrate the Cave before we got there. Or while we were there for all I know."

"Bruce isn't stupid," Superman said. "He would have set up safeguards-"

"He did," Terry cut him off. "All were disabled. Including his tracking belt."

Superman crossed his arms. "Sounds like Ra's thought of all the angles."

Terry slammed his fists onto console in frustration. "Even the car's gps tracker is off and it can't be recalled. The entire car may have been destroyed for as far as I know."

"Bruce is resourceful," Superman said, placing one massive hand on Terry's shoulder. "He will find a way to get a message to us."

"This is Ra's Al Ghul we are talking about," Terry said, brushing Superman's hand away. "Not the Joker, not Bane, not Two-Face or Scarecrow. They made mistakes. Ra's wont."

"I am glad you have the situation well understood, young detective," Ra's voice hissed suddenly out of the command room's speakers. "There still may be hope for you after all."

"Triangulate where he is broadcast-"

"Already on it," Terry cut Superman off, his fingers typing in a blur as he tried several different ways to trace the signal.

The main monitor flickered to life before them, displaying Ra's face prominently large from the neck up. His face was not mocking or smirking. It was remarkably emotionless as he looked down coolly at the two heroes. "As you have already stated, Terry," Ra's said calmly. "I do not make mistakes. Nor would I have contacted you without being fully prepared for your meager attempts to locate me."

Not willing to take his word for it, Terry continued to run his search algorithms even as Superman stepped forward to speak. "What did you do with Bruce?" he demanded.

"The great detective owes me quite the debt," Ra's said, his face flickering gently with static on screen again. "The time has come for me to finally collect for the death of my daughter."

"You betrayed your own daughter for a misguided vengeance against Bruce," Superman retorted, putting both of his powerful fists on his hips and staring Ra's down on screen. "And you yourself have quite a number of things to answer for."

"All trivial consequences for keeping the world in proper order," Ra's said with a casual waive of his hand.

"Proper order," Superman all but spat. "You are nothing more than an assassin."

"Even you have much to learn, Man of Steel," Ra's said. "Your naiveté keeps you from understanding the true dark nature of human kind. Batman always did know how corrupt and evil the world is and has on several occasions become evil itself to find out. How exactly to you believe that the great Batman became so aware of the criminal mind? Natural intuition? Daytime television?"

"Maybe Bruce has done things that he is not proud of," Superman stated. "But he has never crossed those moral lines."

"Human kind has no morals," Ra's said with a snort of content. "Bruce Wayne is no different. He claims he is fighting for the weak, those who are unable to fight for themselves, promised to never take a life but we all know that he has his hands just as filthy as the rest of humanity."

"Batman has never killed anyone," Superman snarled.

"I am sure you remember the mass alien invasion twenty six years ago," Ra's said, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "The asteroid that carried in thousands of hostile aliens that killed many members of your Justice League."

"I remember it," Superman said evenly, remembering all the lives lost in that event and the events leading up to it. "Your point?"

"Batman contributed to the resistance against the invasion, of course, killing no less than thirty of them on his own."

"You cannot possibly put that in the same category as you," Superman shot back.

"Why not?" Ra's asked evenly. "Because they were aliens? Non humans? You allowed for one alien in particular to join your league after three years of massacre to humanity and mutant kind. Yet he was punished and sentenced to death even though to him, we were all alien. Why should Batman's death count be no less relevant?"

"Because we were at war," Superman snapped. "Those aliens were a threat to all of humanity-"

"As are the people I eliminate," Ra's cut him off. "They are no less of a threat. Even if they cannot defeat you in matters of mere strength, they pose as much of a threat. My League of Shadows keeps the world in order."

"I can't find him," Terry muttered frustratedly. "He's got us completely blocked off here."

"You call it order," Superman bit out, giving Terry a quick glance. "I believe it is because of you that human kind remains exactly as it is and unable to achieve a higher level of justice."

Ra's looked down at Superman, his eyes full of amusement. "It is because of me that this world remains in existence at all. We have been the guiding hand throughout history."

"If that's the case, you have done a pretty poor job guiding," Superman said. "Four world wars in your care in the course of 150 years isn't what I would call a winning record."

"The Illuminati," Terry said, straightening up and narrowing his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"My League has been known by many names in its time. Over the years, the Great Detective has interfered with my plans more times than we have been able to afford," Ra's said. "In addition to causing pain to me personally, he has also refused his destiny to take over after I am gone. Even I have limits on my patience and the twelfth toll has finally struck."

Ra's snapped his fingers and the camera shifted its focus off of Ra's and onto a figure strapped to a chair in shadow. Even though no details of the figure could be seen, the humped back from old age could clearly be seen as could the distinctive jaw line from what stray light managed to outline the body.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted. "Release him immediately."

"It is much too late for that, Man of Steel," Ra's said, his voice once again even and all business. "Besides, my vengeance has already been enacted. Where ever it is he is going, he is already there."

Light illuminated the figure, bathing Bruce Wayne's body in a bright light. His eyes were wide open with an expression of pain and fear on his face, a small trickle of dried blood running from the corner of his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back and the back of the chair which held him upright and in a very submissive position. The front of his shirt was stained with blood as if someone has dumped a bucket of red paint over his front and missed his head.

"No," Superman said, his voice so soft and quiet that Terry couldn't even hear it. Terry himself was staring at the screen, his eyes wide and his mouth open, trying to understand what it was exactly he was seeing because of course, what was being displayed was impossible and therefore must be a trick. Bruce couldn't be dead. Not like this.

"Of course," Ra's said. "My vengeance could not be complete simply by destroying the body. In order to completely destroy someone, you must also destroy his legacy. The legacy of the Batman. The legacy, Terry, that you are now apart."

With a scream, Terry hurled a batarang at the monitor, not caring that it was a useless gesture. The monitor spider-webbed under the impact, severing the image of Bruce's corpse grotesquely on the screen for a moment before the image cut out and Ra's' transmission cut off.

Terry turned and walked toward the exit and to the Javelin bay. He had no idea where to go, no clue where to begin looking. All he knew was that he needed to find Ra's and do the one thing Batman had never done before. Kill another human being.

He hadn't made it more than a few steps when a powerful hand grabbed Terry by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked, his voice cracking even as tears spilled uncontrolled down his face. "Do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea," Terry snarled, throwing Superman's arm off of him. "But I cannot sit here not doing anything!"

"We need to find a way to trace it," Superman said and then was forced to clear his throat. "Believe me, we will catch him and make him pay." Without warning, Superman grabbed Terry in a tight hug and began sobbing uncontrollably. Terry squeezed his eyes closed, tears of his own spilling down his cheeks behind his enclosed mask but he roughly pushed the Man of Steel away with all the strength his bio-mechanical suit would allow.

"If you want to sit here and cry about it then I am not going to stop you," Terry said, forcing his voice as close to normal as he could. "I am going out in search of the bastard who killed Bruce."

"You heard Ra's," Superman said, pleading in his voice. "He's coming after you next. You can't go out and do anything rash or unnecessary. I won't let you. I cannot afford to lose you too. I won't let you take any of the Javelins."

Terry snarled, stepping into Superman's face in almost the same way the old Batman use to. "Do you think that you can stop me?" Maybe Superman saw the striking resemblance to the old Batman in Terry's action and paused for a moment too long. Before he realized it, Terry had walked over to the teleport ring and vanished in a glow of blue light.

Dana paused mid step up the stairs of her home, her purse lying suddenly forgotten on the floor near the chair where she had thrown it in her anger after returning home alone again. Her father was saying something to her about Terry, sympathizing with her frustration at his sudden leave and venting frustration of his own about what he kept doing to her, his only daughter. But Dana didn't hear any of it. Something was now suddenly and terribly wrong.

Her hand slowly went to her chest as a sudden tightness seemed to grip her from the inside. Her heart pounded, deafening in her ears and drowning out her father's ever increasingly vile words. She swayed on the spot for a moment, suddenly off balance and knew that there was something seriously wrong.

"Dana?" Mr. Tran asked, breaking off his tirade. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said faintly and gently pushed passed her father. "I just need to lay down for a little while, daddy. I really don't feel too hot right now."

Mr. Tran stared after his daughter for a moment, surprised at the sudden one-eighty her attitude had just taken. "Sweetheart?"

"I just need… just need…" she closed the door to her room and leaned against the door and simply tried to breathe. Something had happened to Terry. She knew it. No tears spilled down her face but she could feel her face was twisted in worry, although she could not tell exactly why.

"Why do I care about him anyway?" she exploded, frustrated with herself for continuing to put up with all of Terry's crap. "I don't care-" she stopped, mid outburst knowing that what she had been about to say wasn't true. She did care. And she knew something serious had happened.

She stood up and made her way over to her bed. In a corner of her desk drawer she pulled out what she and Terry had dubbed the "trouble phone." Back in high school she had used it to stay connected with Terry whenever she had been grounded and her phone taken. It was one of those older style prepaid phones that would last forever until she went through the allotted minutes. Her phone had been in her purse, now flung across the living room downstairs but for her purposes, it would work fine. She turned it on and scrolled down through the five or six contacts that she had in this phone and called.

On the other end of the phone, Maxine Gibson stretched once on her bed and rolled over, picking up her phone from where it sat underneath the single lit lamp and glanced at the caller Id. She raised her eyebrows slightly at the number and answered it.

"Well, well," Max said, sitting herself up against the wall behind her bed. "If it isn't Dana calling from the emergency phone. I haven't seen this number in a while. Let me guess, Daddy caught you two making out and grounded you?"

"Is Terry with you?" Dana asked, completely ignoring Max's playful pokes.

Max frowned. "No," she said. "Did you try his phone?"

"He never has it with him," Dana answered. "Have you heard from him at all tonight?"

"Not for a few days," Max said. "Dana, what's going on?"

There was a long pause but Max could hear Dana's breathing begin to get heavier. "Terry ran off in the middle of our date earlier right after some Jokerz broke into a home and killed a couple."

"Dana," Max started to say, then stopped, biting her lip.

"Terry looked so mad," Dana continued, not bothering to notice the Max's stutter. "It was almost like he blamed himself for not stopping them. But how could he have? I know he really turned over a big leaf back from his days in juvie but it's like he takes on all the responsibility himself."

There was a long pause again before Max spoke. "Well, what do you think he did?"

"Went after them," Dana said immediately, and then tears started to fall down her face. "When I got home I was so mad at him and then out of nowhere I could feel in my heart something was wrong. He's hurt, Max. I know it. He is in pain."

"Dana, calm down," Max said forcefully. "I am sure Terry is fine. You have seen him fight before. He can take care of himself. The last thing he needs to see right now though is you crying. I am sure he is fine."

"But no matter what I do, Max, he will always be this way," Dana sobbed. "I don't know if I can take it anymore. I mean, I love him and I want to be with him but it's like I come second to something more important."

"Come on," Max said, fidgeting slight where she sat, knowing exactly what it was that Terry was so strong willed about. "I know for a fact that Terry would do anything for you and he has proved it how many times in the past to you. You just need to have a little faith in him. If he ran off it was because of something much more important that fighting a few Jokerz."

"I don't know if that's true, Max," Dana said, sniffling slightly and sounding a little more in control. "It's like he takes personal responsibility for anything bad that happens. If Batman and the police miss something like this, how can Terry hold himself so accountable?"

Max sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, Dana. There is something that you should really know about Terry that he has kept from you for a long time that I think, no I know you need to learn. But it just isn't my place to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Dana asked, her voice sounding suddenly suspicious.

"I can't say," Max said. "But for now, take my word for it that it's important. Second only to you, I would think."

"Max-"

"Dana," Max said. "Look, believe in Terry, alright?"

"Believe-" Dana said, blinking at the strange comment then pulled the phone away as Max hung up on her. "What does that mean?"

To be continued…

…

The Dark Prince


	10. Chapter 09: The Call

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 09: The Call**

Superman stayed where he was for a long while, leaning with both hands resting on the main console of Metro Tower and silently crying. His tears splashed down onto the largest button there, the one used most frequently to call what was left of the league back together. What was left? Wally was retired, John and Kyle where dead, Shayera next to her husband, Barbara had given up the cape, Diana had given up on humanity, and most of the rest gone in that final battle or over the last two world wars. Superman himself wasn't exactly immortal but he was suddenly quite aware of the effects of entropy.

"Why, Bruce?" Superman asked of the world. "What were you thinking? You should have known better. You weren't Batm…"

With a sigh and a drying of his eyes, Superman straightened, becoming once again his imposing self. He narrowed his eyes, settling his resolve and touching the button that would call the league. On his main display, a list of all the active members of the Justice League appeared, a green check mark next to each of their names. He touched another few keys and the League's reserve members and retired members names showed up next to the active JLU. Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Wally West, Bart Allen, J'onn Jon'zz, Wonder Woman, Roy Harper, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance-Queen, Dick Grayson, and Virgil Hawkins. Raven, Barbara, and Tim Drake were on that list as well but he was sure not to select them, each for their own different reasons and Raven was likely already captured or dead.

Superman pushed the button and on his suit's belt, the JLU beacon, normally colored amber, winked on and off in blue. He knew that the same would be going off on all the other's suits in one fashion or another. Slowly on the screen, a green box encircled each of the league members picture, indicating a response to the call. Two of the calls remained unanswered, though. Dick Grayson and Diana.

There was a loud beep and the roster screen slid out of sight and a video call came in. Superman answered it, guessing that the caller was not Diana. Not yet, anyway.

"Superman," Dick Grayson's said, his voice even without showing any hint of emotion. His hair was gray and his face showing the normal signs of age. In fact, he was struck by how similar Dick looked now to the way Bruce looked when he gave up being Batman. "I hope there is a really good reason for this. I am not as young as I use to be."

"We have a situation that we cannot handle on our own," Superman said.

"A problem that the league can't handle," Dick repeated, one eyebrow cocking slightly. "I was hoping for something a bit more specific. It's not another alien invasion, is it?"

"No, nothing like that," Superman said and sighed. "Dick, it's about Bruce."

Dick's eyebrow cocked a little higher. "What about the old man?"

Superman paused, not really sure how to say this. He took a deep breath, reverting back to his old farm boy straight out honesty. "He's dead, Dick."

This time it was Dick who took a long pause. "Who?" Superman raised his eyebrows in some surprise. "Come on, Sups. I may be old now but that doesn't mean I have lost my edge. I wouldn't be finding out about his death by you after an all hands call unless it was murder. Spill it."

Superman grimaced then nodded. "Ra's Al Ghul. We brought Ra's in under suspicion of being connected to the Gotham bombing and several of robberies and attacks. Bruce wanted a face to face, he said he didn't believe that Ra's was involved. The next thing we know, the team that brought Ra's in and Bruce went missing. Six hours later, the Batman and I got a call from Ra's… we saw his body…"

Dick bowed his head. "And Ra's is still at large?"

"Yes."

"Hence the all hands. Got it." Dick looked back up, a hint of the old fire hovering just below the carefully controlled surface. "And Terry?"

"Who?" Superman asked with a lame attempt to cover his guilty expression.

"Please," Dick said. "It's not that hard to figure out. He headed out to find Ra's, right?"

"Yes," Superman said, giving in. "To him, it was like losing his father all over again."

"We need to get him some help before he actually finds Ra's and gets himself killed."

"Right." Superman sighed. "I'll organize the League from here but I need you to do me a favor."

"Send me what you have," Dick said. "I'll brief everyone."

Superman let out the barest hint of a smile that fell moments later. "You're just like how he use to be. Thank you. I have one more call to make."

Dick nodded, although Superman couldn't tell if the nod was in response to the thank you or the compliment about Bruce. "Good luck."

Derek Powers smoothed out one last wrinkle in his suit as he walked in through the front door to Wayne-Powers. Skin now covered his nuclear glow that wouldn't have been hard to spot even if the moon wasn't full, leaving long dark shadows stretching across Gotham. He was pleased, or at least as pleased as Blight was capable of being, that Paxton had failed to locate and destroy his offsite treatment center. The workers were gone, of course, but how many times had he put the skin on before. Near the end of his days before he brought Paxton in as acting chairman and CEO of Wayne-Powers, he was getting new skin nearly twice a day. It hadn't been hard to do it himself.

A slightly rotund man sat in the main security desk at the front, reading a news paper off of a data pad and sipping on some form of coffee. Derek was nearly to the desk itself before the security guard looked up from his reading.

"Sorry, sir. The office is closed for the day." The guard finally got a good look at Derek's face and recognized him. "Derek Powers? But you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Derek cut him off. "No, but you will be." With a flash of green light, Derek walked past the desk, leaving the guard slowly dying as his skin melted from his bones, liquefying itself before the man's own eyes.

Without any further interruptions, Derek Powers walked up the forty flights of stairs and burst in through the elaborate doors of what was once his own office. On the far end of the office, Paxton Powers started at the sudden noise, looking up, then falling backwards out of his chair as he recognized his father. At the sight of his back stabbing son right before him, Derek's temper began to rise along with his own internal temperature. Cracks in his false skin started to spread from his eyes on down, large chunks literally falling off as if he were shedding.

"Hello, son," Derek said, stepping into the room and allowing the large doors to swing shut behind him. "Long time, no see. Late night at the office?"

"Dad," Paxton said, his eyes already darting around for an escape. "I thought you were dead."

"I nearly was, thanks to you," Derek said, walking closer. "Your little betrayal in the nuclear sub and your radiation sapping net. Teaming up with Batman to capture me and calling in the police after the sub sank with me still on board it. Oh yes, I should have been dead several times over but my hatred and thirst for revenge against you, my son, would not allow me to die."

"You need help," Paxton said. "This condition of yours, it's messing with your mind. You temper is out of control."

"OUT OF CONTROL?" Derek roared, his skin all but fallen off now, leaving a thick trail from the doors. "I will tell you what's out of control."

"Dad," Paxton pleaded and then leaped toward the phone and the emergency call button. A blast of green radioactive plasma cut the desk in half before he got there, melting the phone to ash. "You have to listen to me. You need help. Now that I have earned the respect I need here with the other shareholders, I can get you the kind of specialized help you need; all under the radar. No one needs to know beyond them."

"Oh, Paxton," Derek said, smoke literally roiling off of him as his cloths slowly started to catch fire. We are well beyond words now. Retribution is at hand."

From behind Derek, the doors exploded inward, one blowing clear through the room and out one of the large windows that showed the Gotham skyline and to the ground forty stories below. The second flew right at Derek and hit him square on but Blight merely stood there and melted through it without a tug. His eyes were set on the young man now standing before him. Roughly average height, he was clearly at the peak of human condition. His arms were tightly muscled and his chest was broad giving him the look of an Olympic athlete. He had slightly long hair that looked wild as though he had been raised in the wild. Despite the green glow that Derek was emitting and bathing his features, cloths and single ring that he wore on his left hand that this man was not part of the Justice League. No emblem adorned his black sleeveless shirt and pants that all of those heroes seemed to find necessary.

"So you're Derek Powers," the young man said, stepping forward and folding his arms across his chest. "And Paxton Powers. A little reunion after all these years?"

"Who are you?" Paxton asked, still half hiding behind his desk. "Have you come to help me?"

"Who I am is unimportant," the man said. "Besides, you wouldn't know who I was, anyway."

"You are right about one thing," Derek said. "You are unimportant." Derek hurled a blast of radioactive plasma at the figure, scorching the empty doorway and the wall beyond it.

"A pity you never learned to control that temper of yours," the young man said from behind Derek. He whirled around, the air roiling with the heat of his anger. "Focus is the key to any real power."

"Is that right?" Derek snarled, starting to walk over to the mysterious youth. "I will keep that in mind after I roast your carcass." The young man smiled mockingly at him, completely unfazed. Blight fired another blast at him, this one blowing out another window but once again, he missed his mark.

"Where are you, you little punk?" Derek muttered, looking around.

"Right behind you." Before he could turn around, a dark red glow that was visible even over Blight's own green blasted him clear off his feet and hurled him through the window and over downtown Gotham. Blight's screams echoed off the buildings as he fell before he cut them off and simply watched the solid cement streets draw closer and closer.

Paxton shrieked and ran past the man who had just murdered his father, trying to escape. He made it to the doorway before the red lance of energy blasted him from behind and blew him apart. Satisfied, the young man walked casually from the room.

Swords clashed as two Amazon's sparred, their blades whistling as they cut through the air as they each ducked, dodged, and crossed blades again. Diana Prince, Queen of Themyscira, watched from the sidelines, her arms crossed as she watched with a critical eye. She frowned as Elysia tried to take advantage of a false opening that Artemis provided and got laid flat by a brutal strike from the back of Artemis' shield. Elysia opened her eyes to the sharp tip of Artemis' blade mere centimeters from her forehead.

"Match," Diana said, lifting her hand to signal the close. "Elysia, you still have to learn how to read your opponents and when an opening is a trap."

"Yes, my queen," Elysia said. "I will try harder."

"You will have only one chance in real combat," Artemis said severely. "Learn fast or die. That is the way of the warrior."

Elysia stood again and bowed to the two women. "I understand."

"Good," Diana said and allowed her small cape to drop to the ground and pulled her own sword free. "Now pay close attention. Artemis?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, my queen?" Artemis asked, smiling slightly at her oldest sparring partner.

Diana smiled back. "Of course I am. And you better not lose just because I am your queen."

"You may wish to take Elysia's shield then."

Diana raised her left arm, revealing her silver bracelets. "I will be fine with these."

The two women squared off, slowly beginning to circle each other. They matched footsteps and lightly crossed their blades. The rest of the Amazonian women halted their own practices and came over to watch.

"Are you sure you still remember how?" Artemis asked. "I cannot remember the last time I saw you fight."

"Trying to get into my head, Artemis?" Diana shot back. "You forget, I have seen you fighting this whole time. I know every one of your moves. As if I needed to anyway."

"We shall see, my queen." Artemis struck, a vicious swing that came with such speed that it would have spilled Diana's guts all over the ring. Diana dodged the blow and blocked the follow up swing with her own blade, then another with her bracelet. She countered with a swing of her own that Artemis was able to avoid with a quick back step then stepped back in. Diana blocked then dodged below another swing before punching Artemis hard in the face with her left hand. Artemis stumbled back and wiped a trickle of blood from her lip.

"Well, it would seem that I can't take it easy on you after all, Diana."

Diana smiled and raised her sword one handed into a ready position. "That would be Queen Diana," she said with a wry smile that told Artemis she was teasing. "Whenever you're ready."

Artemis leaped forward again just as the bracelets on Diana's forearms flashed blue and vibrated urgently. She immediately lifted a hand to halt Artemis' attack, a look of deep annoyance creasing her beautiful face. Artemis skidded to a halt, lowering her raised sword.

"Excuse me," Diana said, her tone tart. She walked out of the ring, replacing her sword at her side and picking up her royal cape as she headed toward the steps that would eventually take her to her private quarters. "Elysia, pick up your training with Artemis. When I return I will expect to see improvement."

To Diana, it wasn't that time was unimportant here on Paradise Island, it just had far less value than it did in Man's world. Here, things went at a more natural pace which meant that by the time she made it back to her quarters and closed the makeshift door, she was pretty sure that whoever had called would be upset with her late response. Not that she cared. Unless there was a problem that directly affected Themyscira, she would not get involved. And the League knew that.

In one corner of her large room, a stone chest sat. Dust covered the top in a thick carpet, a testimony of how long it had been since it was last opened. She paused as she stood before it, thinking hard about whether or not to even bother responding but the strobing coming for her bracelets was beginning to wear on her patience. With one hand, she lifted the heavy stone lid and pulled out her old Justice League comm.

"What do you want?" Diana asked as soon as she heard the link connect.

"Diana, it has been a long time," Superman's voice said. There was something wrong with it. "I have been trying to reach you."

"I repeat the question," Diana said sharply. "You know better than to call me. I thought I made that clear to Barda and Micron when they were here."

"You know that I would not call you unless it was something important."

"Alright then. What is it?"

"The League of Shadows is back and starting trouble all over the world-"

"I already know that," Diana cut him off. "That information already came with Barda. Stop dancing around the problem, Kal-El."

There was a long pause. "Bruce is dead, Diana. Killed by Ra's Al Ghul."

Diana rocked back slightly on her heels, a sudden and almost overwhelming urge to stagger over to the bed and sit down. She took a deep breath. "So, he's not invincible after all," she heard herself say. "That's a shocker."

"Diana-" Superman said, his voice shocked.

"If that is all you called to tell me about you shouldn't have wasted your time. It has nothing to do with Themyscira." Diana hung up and slammed down her communicator onto the top of the stone lid. It broke in her hand but she hardly noticed. Her free hand covered her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut. She would not cry, not over a mortal man. Especially not that mortal man. Her eyes burned, not over thought of Bruce being dead. That she could deal with. But the last things she had said to him all those years ago. Things that could never be corrected.

She stood up and with a roar of anguish, hurled the stone chest. It hit the side wall and went straight through it, the open top spilling its contents across her room and out into the wilderness beyond. A single piece of paper floated down to the ground in front of her. It was a photograph, one of the original seven in the earliest days of the League. Superman stood center most in the picture with Diana and Batman close by. John Stewart still had hair atop his head and Shayera still wore her mask. J'onn stood a little off in the background as if not quite sure where he belonged in the group.

She starred at the picture for a long while until there was pounding on her door and the struggling sounds of three or four of her guard trying to open her door. She set down the picture on her bed and sighed deeply, letting her self recrimination and hatred pass and bring calm back to her. The last things she had said to Bruce she may not ever be able to recall now, but she could still correct many other mistakes she had made. She had shut the door to humanity because of personal reasons, not because she did not still love them. They were still vile and a generally evil lot but there was also so much good there too. The time had come. With one final look at the photo she turned and slid the boulder aside.

"My queen, are you alright?" Sofronia asked urgently.

"I am quite alright," Diana assured her. "But time is short. I must leave Themyscira."

The Royal Guards all exchanged a worried look. "My Queen," one of them spoke as they followed behind her fast pace. "You had once said that the only way you would leave Themyscira was if there was a danger to our home."

"That is correct," Diana said. "I must leave to prevent any possible threat making it this far." They all came to a halt in front of an ornate gold and crystal case. Diana reached forward and opened it to reveal the star earrings, tiara, boots, and uniform of Wonder Woman. "This is for the good of Themyscira."

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Superman said as he looked around at all those standing before him, many old friends. "For some of you, it has been a very long time since you threw on the hero uniform and stepped back into the public eye. Believe me when I tell you that I would not have called you back into this life unless it was of grave importance and I am grateful for your sacrifice.

"As I am sure know from the briefing Nightwing has given you all, each of you understands the significance of the threat we face with Ra's Al Ghul. I will be splitting us up into several different teams in an attempt to locate Ra's and find our missing teammates. Big Barda and Micron are already on the hunt as we speak. I have no doubt that we will find them shortly and bring this to a close."

"For JUSTICE!" someone in the crowd shouted and the rest sent up a cheer. "For BATMAN!"

"Alright," Superman said. "Team assignments are on the monitor. Let's get this done."

Superman turned and made his way to the command bridge that over looked the main gathering and sat down hard on the single chair. He buried his face in his hands, fatigued and emotionally drained. But he knew that he had to keep it together.

"I don't see my name on the roster, Kal-El." Superman looked up with a jerk to see Wonder Woman standing before him, dressed in her familiar uniform with her lasso on her right hip and a sword on her left. "You have space for one more?"

Without a word, Superman stood up and embraced his old friend. "I didn't think you would come."

"I almost made the mistake not to," Diana said, allowing the embrace for another few seconds before gently pushing him away. "Where do we stand?"

"About the same since we last spoke," Superman said. "We are still trying to track Batman down so we can get a team to help support him but we can't raise him."

"He's grieving," Diana said. "Like the rest of us. He will show up soon. Give him some time." Diana turned and gave the Martian Manhunter a sad smile as he landed on the tower with them. "J'onn, I have missed you."

"And I you, Diana," J'onn said. "I am glad you could make it."

"What do you say to joining myself and J'onn?" Superman asked. "Be like old times."

"Sounds good," Diana said, glancing over the guard rail at the teams splitting up and heading to the Javelin bay. "Let's get going."

To be continued…

Who would have thought that the League would start to really reform after all these years? Nightwing is back, Diana, and J'onn Jon'zz as well. This could be huge and all brought back together because of Bruce Wayne.

I hope you guys are as excited to what happens next!

Please leave your comments and reviews! I love to hear your thoughts.

The Dark Prince

P.S. My computer screen cracked... sooooo... it may be a (hopefully) short time before I am able to write and continue posting... Sorry for the inconvenience! :'(


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Terry glided over Gotham like a pale shadow in the night sky. Nothing but the red undersides of his glider wings and the symbolic red bat could be seen by anyone below and he flew past. Not that anyone would be outside looking up. The night that had started out clear with a full moon was now blanketed by angry storm clouds that had, in the last hour or so, opened the flood gates. Lightning streaked across the sky as Terry dropped from the sky and landed on the top of a low building. He let out a long sigh and ran one hand over his face. What was he thinking? The League of Shadows the best of the best and had been avoiding detection for centuries. And besides, they weren't even in Gotham anymore.

Across the street, several television screens sat in a window display, their flickering light distracting enough to cause Terry to glance over at them. Gotham Tonight news was on all of the televisions. It was showing some event that had happened only hours previous if the time stamp in the upper right hand corner was to be believed. From what Terry could see through the haze of rain was a falling door and then an apparent suicide recorded by a person vid recorder or retinal cam of someone on street level. Terry perked up as he caught sight of the name on the side of the building. Wayne-Powers. Terry reached out a hand, activating the sound amplifiers built into his fingertips and pointed them at the TV.

"-apparent suicide after killing his son. Derek Powers, who had been reported as dead for quite some time now and known by his alter ego as Blight, stormed into Wayne-Powers late this evening where Paxton Powers was still in the office. Reports from employees all stated that Paxton was known to stay late in the office when he did not have other engagements. Those engagements, of course, have been broadcasted by the Inside Peek some time ago that include pool parties and other such activities. Derek's body has been removed from the scene-"

Terry gritted his teeth. With everything that had happened with Bruce and the League of Shadows, Terry had completely forgotten about Blight and his vendetta against Paxton. And now two more people were dead.

With a burst of rockets from his boots, Terry shot into the sky and headed toward Wayne-Powers. The two broken glass windows were covered with police tape but beyond that, there seemed to be nobody in the immediate vicinity. He came to a hover just outside the window and with one of his batarangs, cut the tape and landed in the office.

The place was a mess. Just what you would expect someone like Blight to leave behind. Inside his visor, a digital Geiger counter popped open and began displaying reading of high radiation traces. Terry walked over the desk which was literally cut in half, what was left of the phone melted to slag.

"Definitely Blight's handy work," Terry said to himself.

"Of course it is," Barbara Gordon said from the melted doorway.

Terry spun around, dropping automatically into a fighting stance. "Commissioner-"

"Relax kid, I knew you would be coming." She walked into the room, casually putting her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and looking around. "What, did you really expect the place to be searched, swept, and cleared out this quickly?"

"I guess not," Terry said, relaxing and standing straight. "You left it all like this for me?"

"You could say that," Barbara said. "After all, you found him alive and tipped us off about him. Or rather, Bruce did." Terry remained silent for a moment, realizing that Barbara didn't yet know that Bruce had been killed. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. First things first.

"Pretty open and shut case then?" Terry asked, stepping over to the broken windows.

"Looks that way," Barbara said. "From what we can gather, Blight stood right about here. Paxton must have still been at his desk when Blight first struck." Barbara turned on the spot, her eyes scanning the room. "From the physical evidence we have been able to collect, Paxton made it to the doors before Blight killed him. You can see from the way the door frames are bowed inward toward the office and then the edges melted outward toward the hall that shows his entrance and the killing blow."

"Not quite," Terry said. "First off, Blight was standing about three feet to your left. See that dark looking trail on the floor? That's Blight's skin as it was falling off of him. I've seen it before."

"You have good eyes, kid," Barbara said, looking back up at Batman. "Maybe I rushed my forensic team out of here too quickly for them to pick that up."

"The second thing," Terry continued and pointed to the right most of the missing doors. "Is the second door."

"Burned as he came in," Barbara said. "The door that flew out of the window to the ground below was too damaged and missing too many pieces to properly see the same damage. That is the only conclusion that makes sense here."

"Wrong," Terry said. "Look where the door is in relation Blight's position. "

Barbara looked. "What do you see?"

"I see a hole the size of a person in that door that would have passed right through where Blight was standing." Terry narrowed his eyes. "I see a third person here."

Barbara looked hard at Terry for a long moment. "A double murder?"

"That would be my guess," Terry said and walked through the doorway and into the hall. What would have possibly once been a body lay half on the wall and half on the floor as if the victim had been thrown there, blackened to almost unrecognizable and with only most of the human form still there. "Paxton, I presume?"

"Yes," Barbara said, coming to stand next to the Bat and looked down as well. "From what we can guess, anyway."

Terry switched his vision over to the one used to track Blight's radiation in the sewers. "Now I am sure," Terry said. "This wall and hallway are covered with Blight's radiation, including the wall directly beneath Paxton but Paxton himself is more or less clean of it. He wasn't killed by Blight."

"And if he wasn't killed by Blight," Barbara reasoned, "then he wouldn't have jumped out of the window in grief."

"Afraid not," Terry said and then turned to Barbara. "Commissioner, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, kid?" Barbara asked, meeting his eyes.

"Bruce met with Ra's earlier today," Terry started. "He wouldn't let me stay with him."

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Barbara asked, astonished. "But he's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, well, we seem to be having a lot of dealings with ghosts recently," Terry said pointedly. "Ra's took him."

"Then what are you standing around here for," Barbara snapped. "You need to find him before it's too late."

"It already is too late," Terry said, and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Ra's contacted myself and Superman a little while ago. He showed us his body." Terry paused. "Bruce is dead," he finished, unnecessarily.

Barbara fell to her hands and knees. "It can't be."

"I wasn't there to protect him," Terry said. "I'm sorry. The League is on it. We'll get him." Without knowing anything else to say, Terry walked toward the window and out into the open sky.

Rex Stewart let out a long sigh and leaned his head back and against the wall. Beside him, he could just barely hear Kai-ro's breathing as he silently meditated. Rex felt his lip quirk slightly and threw a look in Kai-ro's general direction, irritated at how he was able to relax in such a predicament. Rex leaned his head back again and closed his eyes, an unnecessary habit as the room they were in was still darker than a tomb.

From somewhere down by his feet, Raven groaned, rolling over slightly on the ground and hitting his foot. Rex cocked an eyebrow. "Hey Ro, looks like sleeping beauty is finally snapping out of it."

"I heard," Kai-ro said quietly. "The question is: why?"

Rex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She has a neural inhibitor on that has been keeping her unconscious this entire time," Kai-ro explained. "The fact that she is waking would indicate that Ra's Al Ghul has turned it off."

"My head," Raven groaned and Rex could hear her struggling with her restraints. "Where am I?"

"I can tell you this ain't Gotham or your pretty little side dimension," Rex said. "Lucky us."

"We are being held by Ra's Al Ghul," Kai-ro answered. "Presumably at a secondary base. He is unlikely to have brought us back to his city in Thailand."

At the far end of the room a door slid open, the light coming from the outside, and standard florescent light, seemed blinding after spending so much time in absolute darkness. "You are quite correct. Perhaps I was wrong to think of you as completely incompetent. Ra's stepped alone into the room, his hands behind his back. "Now, Rachel, you will come with me. You have one last use for me."

From the floor, Rex could hear Raven shudder and let out an almost imperceptible whimper. "Not going to happen today, dead man," Rex said, sending Ra's his best glare. "Tied up or not, you won't get her without having to go through me first."

"Is that so?" Ra's said. Without warning, Rex was pulled from the wall and slammed down hard on his face. There was another slam and Kai-ro was in the same position as him. In the light allotted by the door, Rex could see one of Ra's ninja pinning Kai-ro down and knew that he was being held down by another.

"Where did these guys come from?" Rex snarled. "Is there another door?"

"There is only one door to this prison," Ra's said. "My shadows have been in here with you the entire time. Prepared to retrain you should you make any foolhardy attempts at escape or to pass along any information that I did not already have."

"I am impressed," Kai-ro struggled to say.

"I hate to admit it, but so am I," Rex said.

Ra's snapped his fingers and the sound of Raven struggling against an opponent came to Rex from out of his sight. "To answer your question, young monk, the reason I let Rachel wake up is because I need her mind to be clear for the job at hand." The pressure on Rex's back eased enough for him to lift his head and look around. Raven was now being escorted by two ninja over to Ra's. Once there, Ra's caressed one of Raven's cheeks. "And you will play your part willingly won't you, my dear?" Like a viper, Ra's hand closed around Raven's throat.

Raven struggled to breathe, gasping and choking. Once again, Rex noticed, Raven refused to use her powers against Ra's. Why? "Cut it out," Rex shouted, struggling again and the ninja on his back cranked down on him again.

"You two, on the other hand will serve a different purpose," Ra's said. "A far less meaningful one, to be sure, but one that shall be most entertaining to one of my guests."

"Other guests?" Kai-ro asked.

"Indeed," Ra's said. "Come, it is time we all made our way to the Pit."

With a hard yank, Rex was forced to his feet, his foot restraints removed, and he was pushed and shoved past Ra's and down a stone hallway. Several steps from the room itself, a patch of discoloration stained the rock. Rex winced, not because he was averse to seeing blood but because he knew who had been killed there. He glanced over at Kai-ro and saw him wince as well.

Ra's took them down what seemed to be several hundred flights of stone steps before they broke into a large cavern where a pit filled with what Rex could only describe as green boiling lava filled a huge pit in the center. Steam hissed and rolled off the pit in a constant cloud of haze. On the other side of the pit, their silhouettes indistinct were two more figures. Before Rex had time to try and discern their identities, Ra's brought them all to a halt.

"So, are you finally ready to get this going?" one of the figures asked through the fog. "You certainly have kept us waiting long enough."

"All the pieces are now in place," Ra's said, turning to face his guests. "Be sure you are ready for your parts in this."

"Oh, we are ready, alright," the man said and he and his companion started to walk around the pit. "You have brought the other mortal?"

"Indeed," Ra's said. "Shall we begin now, Ares?"

Rex's eyes went wide as Ares, the mythical Ares, as in the Greek God of War, walked into view and toward them. Dressed in the armor of myth, Ares stood impressively tall, clad in titanium and gold. His short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sent a shiver down Rex's spine. "Impossible."

"I also brought along two others for your enjoyment, my dear," Ra's said, nodding toward the woman now appearing around the side of Ares.

"How thoughtful," Circe said, coming to a halt before the imprisoned Leaguers, leaning forward so that she was mere inches away. Even in his predicament, Rex could help but note how short her skirt was; or how low cut her own armor was… or how much they both showed.

"I do always enjoy new pets," Circe said, lifting Rex's chin with one hand. "I can sense the spirit of a hawk in you."

"What you do with them on your own time is your business, Circe," Ra's said, turning his back of the two Gods. "But we are currently on my time at the moment. Let us begin."

"What are you planning to do?" Kai-ro asked.

"Bring balance back to the world," Ra's said. "Rachel, if you would be so kind to join us."

With a shove, Raven stumbled over to Ra's who unbound her wrists. "All you have to do is infuse the pit with your black magic. That is all. Ares and Circe will do the rest," Ra's said. "Do not fail." Raven shivered at the cold venom is Ra's' voice and turned to face the pit. Raising her hands, she began.

"At last," Ares said as Circe added her own bland of sorcery to the pit. "The ultimate creature of chaos and war will be revived."

"Soon enough," Ra's said calmly, the dances of green and black light dancing across his emotionless face. "The creature you speak of has been dead for many centuries. It will take much more time to revive it. A test first." Ra's lifted his hand and on the far side of the cavern, ninja began dragging in bodies by the hundreds and throwing them into the pit.

"My God," Rex said under his breath as slowly, screams began ringing out. One at a time at first, then by the dozens.

"He is resurrecting his entire League of Shadows," Kai-ro said, equally as astonished.

"This is only a small step to a much grander plan," Ares said, looking back over his shoulder and laughed. "You'll see."

Rex narrowed his eyes even as the screams around him became more psychotic. He looked back and saw that each of the revived assassins were being retrained and confined in large cages that still more ninja had pulled out of hiding. They scratched, clawed, and brawled with each other in the cages with no refinement and apparently no mind.

"Do not fear, young Justice Leaguer," Ra's said without looking at him. "This state is only temporary. They will regain their senses soon enough. And when they do, the world will be mine." The screams intensified as more and more of his assassin's returned from the dead. "Now," Ra's said. "There is just one other matter."

With another roll of thunder, Terry McGinnis stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders as he walked to Max's place amidst the ever increasing down pour. Aside from feeling as though the storm fit his mood perfectly, Terry didn't even notice how soaking wet he was. With everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, starting with that bomb, it was a wonder he hadn't thrown himself over a cliff yet. What he needed right then was someone he could talk to about all of this. Whether he should being going out after Ra's or dealing with this new mysterious killer right here in Gotham. He turned the last corner onto Max's street and walked up to her place, taking slight shelter in the small overhang in front of her door. Reaching up, Terry knocked.

There was a brief pause then Max threw open the door. "Terry? Are you alright-"

"McGinnis!"

Terry jerked in surprise as Dana roughly pushed Max aside and stood in front of him, her eyes red from tears and worry. "Dana? What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been over you?" Dana shouted, tears of anger this time streaking down her face. "Not that it is anything you could ever understand. Leaving me alone on our anniversary so you could go run off after some Jokerz. You don't think I knew what you were doing?"

"Dana-" Terry started but Dana cut him off.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, to make you think that it's ok for you to just keep dumping me like that. Maybe it's my fault for not leaving you for it long ago, telling you it was ok for all these years." Dana turned her back on Terry, her bottom lip trembling in fury. "And then after all of that you come to Max's place? Without even calling me? Without even making sure I was ok?"

Terry closed his eyes, irritation and frustration mixing with his lack of sleep and trying day starting to get the better of him. He didn't have time for this. "Dana, you're right, I should have checked on you first. I love you but I need to talk to Max. Go home and I'll-"

"Talk to Max?" Dana screeched, whirling back around on Terry. "Talk to Max about something you can't talk to me about? Have I been wrong about you all these years, Terry? All those late night outs with Mr. Wayne, were you really coming here to 'talk' with Max?"

"Whoa, hang on a sec," Max cut in, holding up her hands to halt that line reasoning. "Terry is just a friend, Dana."

"Of course that's what you would say," Dana said, turning on Max. "And little Ms. Dana comes to you for help. 'Trust in Terry', you said. 'There is something you should know but it's not my place to tell you', you said."

Terry grabbed Dana with both hands by her shoulders and actually lifted her off the ground. Terry felt an almost overwhelming urge to shake her like a rag doll. "Listen to me right now. There is nothing going on between Max and I. I don't have time for this. Go home."

"No," Dana shouted back and kicked Terry in the shins. He dropped her and staggered a step, gripping onto the door frame. "Dad was right about you. You are full of nothing but lies. I come last to you, don't I? I am your girlfriend, aren't I? I'm supposed to be your best friend. You are supposed to be able to talk to me about anything. You come to Max to talk about me, don't you? Haven't I been good enough to you? Patient enough?"

"You are everythi-"

"Shut up, McGinnis." The tears were really flowing now. "I have given you everything I can. And what do I get in return?"

"Dana," Max said, hesitant about approaching her right now. "Terry cares more about you than-"

"That's a joke," Dana said, sinking to her knees. "He cares more about you than he does me. More about Mr. Wayne and his job."

"Terry," Max said sharply. "She has a right to know."

"No, Max," Terry shot back. "It's for her own safety."

"For God's sake, Terry," Max shouted.

"Dana, go home. I cannot deal with this right now.'

"What's more important than this, right now?" Dana asked, anger burning like fire in her eyes.

"Damn it!" Terry shouted at the world in general and slammed his fist against the door frame. As he did so, a bolt of lightning forked across the sky in a brilliant light show that knocked out the power, back lighting Terry and throwing him into deep shadow. Something in the apartment must have caught the reflected light and threw it back across the apartment because Terry's eyes caught it, seeming to glow lightly in the sudden darkness.

Dana gasped, starring up at Terry, recognizing the stance she had seen before, the presence, the darkness; who Terry really was. "Batman…"

Terry turned in the darkness and disappeared into the night, vanishing like a shadow into the rain. He didn't need Max's help, after all. Dana had made it clear to him which he needed to do. Family was the most important thing. When he got back, if he got back, he would make it all up to Dana. Even if that meant quitting being Batman.

To be continued…

Oh dear. Dana knows of Terry's secret identity. Well, I guess we all know that Dana would find out sooner or later. This is an interesting development.

And Ra's Al Ghul working with Ares and Circe? Holy. Crap.

And we still don't know have a decisive idea who was stealing all that equipment that started this whole thing. Thought I forgot about that, didn't you? Lol

I guess you will just have to keep on reading to find out where this story will go.

Till next time friends.

The Dark Prince

PS, if all goes well, we should be more or less back in business. Now I just need to find time to write faster...

And to all of those who are waiting to see the DBZ link, I appreciate your patience and I promise it won't disappoint. ;-)


	12. Chapter 10 Special: Taking Wing

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 10 Special: Taking Wing**

Dick Grayson starred long and hard into the mirror, his white knuckled hands gripping the sides of the white ceramic sink and nearly matching the grey of his hair. No water ran from the faucet in front of him, nor was any sound made that could conceivably awaken the beautiful woman that shared his bed every night with him. It had been a very long time since he had run on rooftops in a costume and the last thing he needed was to get grief from her after all these years. Still, Bruce…

After another long few minutes, Dick sighed and lifted his old domino mask from the side of the sink. He looked at it hard, starring into the eye holes as if seeing his former glory displayed there before turning it around and placing it on his face.

"What do you think you are doing, Boy Wonder?"

Dick didn't wince visibly, his training and long years of experience quelling that particular reaction but that did not stop his heart from dropping a mile or two. He straightened and turned to face his vision of perfection glowering over at him from the bathroom door, hands on hips. Even after all these years, she hardly seemed to have changed. A few age lines had recently began to show on her face but her long black hair was still as dark as ever and her blue eyes were equally as clear and sharp as they were when he had first met her. She wore a robe as loosely as her suspicious glare.

"What I have to do," Dick said simply, knowing it was not a good enough explanation. It never was.

"Oh, what you have to do?" she said, her glare deepening. "That explains everything. Alright Dick, if it is what you have to do, then by all means, go do it."

"Sweetheart," Dick said, experienced enough with women to recognize the tripwire and know that it was anything but permission. "The League needs me."

"Well guess what? You aren't part of the League anymore," she said. "Whatever the problem is, let them and the younger generation deal with it. You aren't as good as you use to be and you never will be."

Dick let out the smallest of sighs but kept his back straight and uncompromising. "I may not have been mystically gifted by the Gods or anything like that, but you clearly don't believe that I have lost it all quite yet," he said, gesturing lightly to her feet which were hovering several inches above the ground. "Didn't think you could sneak up on me on foot, did you, Donna?"

Guiltily, Donna Troy lowered herself to the ground and glanced away. "That doesn't prove anything."

"This one is personal," Dick said, covering the distance between them in two short strides and lightly taking her by the shoulders. "I need to find the new Batman before he does something stupid."

"Gee, like coming out of retirement?" Donna shot back. "Look, we promised each other we would retire together. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," Dick said, and with his right hand took her by the chin and turned her head to face his. "If it was not important, I wouldn't be doing this."

"So why did the League only contact you and not me as well?" Donna said, her eyes softening and now looking perhaps a little sullen. "How important could it be?"

Dick hesitated for only a moment. "Bruce is dead, Donna. Killed by Ra's Al Ghul and I need to find Batman before he gets himself killed by going after him alone."

Donna's eyes widened and all the fury and anger she had been ready to release on him evaporated. "Okay," she said, and slowly backed away from him. "But I still expect you to keep your promise to me about retiring together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dick said and smiled at her as she walked back into the bedroom and out of sight.

"Good," she said. "Because I am coming with you."

The smile froze on his face. "Wait, what?"

Virgil Hawkins soared through the air leaving a purple electric discharge in his wake to bounce off of trash cans as he past. He had been to Bludhaven enough times in his fifty years of crime fighting to know its streets well enough that he didn't need to be so obvious as to soar above the city to find his destination. Not that finding the port authority railhead was too hard to find normally anyway.

It was only the matter of a few minutes flight from downtown to the eastern point of Bludhaven. It took even less time for him to catch sight of the two black clad figures standing in clear moonlight atop the tallest of the buildings, clearly waiting for him.

"Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle," Static said as he casually landed next to them with arms crossed. "I never would have thought I would get to see Nightwing back in action. Things really must have gone bad if it brought you back into the game."

Dick nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, it has but for that, I will have to fill you in later. We don't have time at the moment."

"I can understand that," Static said, taking in Nightwing's retro black and blue winged suit from his glory days. "Looks like you kept the old suit well washed and pressed I see."

Nightwing grinned. "You never know when an emergency might pop up," he said, then lost his grin as Donna elbowed him none too gently in the ribs.

"And who might we have here?" Static said, taking in the woman at his side. She was dressed in a somewhat provocative black and silver skin tight outfit with long black pants that disappeared inside a set of tall two-toned silver high heeled boots. A matching silver belt cut across her waist that tied in nicely to the silver edging that topped her outfit that managed to cover her breasts and rode way down and followed her very low cut top as well as her matching bracelets she wore that covered the majority of her forearms. She wore a choker around her neck that extended down and out to form an imitation of short sleeves while still exposing a great deal of skin. A pair of star shaped earrings hung from her ears that matched the red stars on her bracelets. On her hips and below her belt, a double trace of blue formed what could very well be mistaken for a stylized version of Nightwing's symbolic wings completed her hero outfit.

"Newbie?" Donna asked, her eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance.

"Virgil Hawkins, meet Donna Troy," Nightwing introduced. "Donna, Static Shock."

"Wonder Girl?" Static asked, taken aback. He looked back at her outfit, somewhat guiltily, and noticed for the first time that the two-toned silver edging at the top of her outfit formed a large 'W'. "Well, please forgive my mistake."

"It's fine," Donna said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "It used to happen all the time."

"We need to find Batman," Nightwing said, trying to get them both back on track. "We assume he is still in Gotham but he isn't answering anyone right now." He turned and looked across the water at Gotham, barely visible in the night even with the lights of many buildings blazing this late in the night. "Let's get moving."

"Still nothing," Donna reported through the comm. link that they both still had. "I am going to make a sweep of the south side again."

"Understood," Nightwing said tiredly. "Static?"

"Nothing here," Static came back. "But to be honest, even though you are Nightwing and all, did you really expect to find him if he didn't want to be found?"

Nightwing grimaced, silently conceding the point. "Just keep looking. We'll give it another pass or two before we head up to the Watch Tower for the all hands meeting."

"Copy that," Static said.

"You know, it is possible that he isn't even in Gotham right now, too," Donna said. "He might have already headed out after Ra's."

"Let's hope that's not the case," Nightwing said just as he spotted Barbara Gordon leaving from Wayne-Powers. "In any case, I will meet you both at the rendezvous point in fifteen."

He shut off the comm. and dropped down lightly behind Barbara. "Hey, Babs."

Barbara jumped and spun around, pulling out her standard police issue sidearm and aiming it right at his chest before recognition set in. "Dick?"

"In the flesh," Nightwing said, stepping over to her as she lowered her weapon.

"You still look good in that uniform," Barbara said with a crooked smile. "Makes me wish I could still fit into mine."

"Don't praise me too much," Nightwing said. "I just have to try and keep up with a near immortal these day. Have you seen Terry?"

"McGinnis?" she asked, her smile fading from her lips. "Yes, just a few minutes ago, in fact. Why?"

"We need to get in touch with him," Nightwing said. "We, being the Justice League."

"I take it you can't raise him on the comm.?" Barbara asked, turning away. "This is about Bruce, right?"

"Yes," Nightwing said softly. "We have been searching the city for him for the past few hours."

"Not surprised," Barbara said as she started to walk down the street. "He's pretty upset about it. He's trying to hide it, but I can tell."

"Barb," Nightwing started to say, then stopped. He reached out and turned her back to him and hugged her. "It's hard on all of us," he said at last and released her. "If you get ahold of him, have him get in touch with us right away before he does anything stupid."

"I'll try," she said. "But he is as stubborn as the old man was."

"That is actually rather encouraging," Nightwing said with a smile. "I have to go. Take care of yourself, Babs." Nightwing faded into the darkness. Only with her trained ears did she hear the sound of his grapple gun and knew he was gone.

To be continued…

Hello fans,

Here is a little short to fill in a few gaps here and there. Hope you all enjoyed this little special.

As always, reviews are much appreciated. :-)

The Dark Prince


	13. Chapter 11: Into the Pit

**I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution**

**Chapter 11: Into the Pit**

Terry knelt on the roof of the tallest building in Gotham, looking down at the streets far below. Hover cars crisscrossed the space between buildings and over the streets, side by side with those who still preferred real wheels on their vehicles. Morning was coming fast, only the faintest glow on the horizon gave Terry any real idea as to what time it was. Not that it really mattered.

He yawned, his eyes burning from lack of sleep and shook his head slightly to try and keep his mind sharp. He could feel the fatigue creeping up on him but he refused to give in. Not until Ra's lay dead at his feet. Right now, that is all that mattered.

In his cowl, his comm. beeped. "McGinnis?"

Terry narrowed his eyes and touched the transmitter. "Commissioner?"

"Good, you're still alive," Barbara said. "What is your location."

"Why?" Terry asked. "I am a little busy right now."

"Don't get cute with me, kid," Barbara snapped. "You know that I am on your side here."

"I know," Terry said with a sigh. "Sorry."

"You sound tired. Have you slept?"

"Not really. Took a cat nap in the corner but couldn't keep asleep," Terry said. "Kept getting woken up by guilt."

"Stop talking like that," Barbara said. "The old man is as stubborn as you are. It was his fault, not yours."

"That makes me feel so much better." Terry forced himself to relax his free hand out of tight fist he hadn't known he had made. "Listen Commissioner, no matter what happens, I am going to find Ra's."

"I know you will," Barbara said. "Right now, the entire Justice League is searching for him. They have the resources and the man power that you don't for this kind of search. Your best bet is going to be sticking with them."

"Ra's said that he would be coming after me," Terry said. "Nobody else needs to get hurt when he decides to make good on that."

"You're using yourself as bait?" Barbara asked.

"Why else do you think I am on top of the Wayne-Powers?"

There was a short pause. "Do me a favor kid and let the League help you out. You aren't the only person hurting right now."

"Don't remind me," Terry said.

"Listen to me, Terry," Barbara said, and he could hear the fatigue in her voice as well. "Ra's Al Ghul is a devious man. Whatever his real plans are, they go far beyond a revenge killing. He will likely try to use you for some purpose."

"Yeah, so I gathered from the last two times I met him," Terry said sourly. "Believe me, I don't intend on being a vessel for his brain."

"Alright then," Barbara said. "I am going to head to the cave. Try to give you as much support as I can from there. I'll talk to you then."

Terry clicked off and returned his gaze to the city below him before he whirled around to face the roof top and put his back to the edge of the building. "Thanks for letting me finish my phone call," he snarled as a batarang slid into his right hand. "Who are you?"

From the shadows, first one figure stepped out into the partial light, then a second. Terry narrowed his eyes as more and more shadowy figures made themselves visible to him until the roof was literally crawling with them.

"A little excessive, don't you think?" Terry said. "Doesn't the boss want to see me first?"

Without a word, three assassins leaped forward, each drawing swords and swinging them down. Terry dove forward, hand springing with a twist back to his feet and nearly lost his ears as one of the ninja took a horizontal strike at him. Terry upper cut, putting all his weight into it but the ninja leaned back and retreated. Even as he did so, the second ninja came in from Terry's left. The attack missed as he stepped back out of the way and grabbed the ninja's arm. Rolling over the assassins back, Terry threw him at the third one, catching him full across the upper body. Terry blocked another strike with his forearm, catching the blade on its flat side and knocking it away before catching the wielder himself across the chin with a spin hook kick.

Terry turned, ducking to the side as he anticipated another strike from one of the other hundred shadows that crawled across the rooftop but all were still, silently watching. Terry turned back, understanding. This was some sort of test, not an execution. Not exactly.

Terry pulled out a batarang, hurling it toward the nearest of his attackers. Without any apparent effort, the ninja tilted his blade just enough to deflect the batarang harmlessly away and over the edge. "Alright then," Terry said under his breath. "I don't have a lot of time for this. Why don't we hurry things along." He pulled two more batarangs out and hurled them. Once again, the ninja deflected the two batarangs with minimal effort, sending them spinning off past his fellows and off the roof only this time, a hiss of gas and a green fog released itself from the batarangs as they flashed past. Instantly, everyone of the assassins that breathed in the gas fell unconscious from the powerful sleeping gas but not enough of them.

Like a stirred up hornets' nest, the ninja spread out and circled Terry, each drawing a weapon. Terry crouched, on guard and keeping special attention on the three initial attackers. He saw them leap in at him again and this time, Terry dropped a smoke grenade at his own feet, clouding the entire roof in a thick fog.

Immediately Terry moved, doing his best to mask his position within the smoke. He didn't make it more than two steps and a blade slashed out through the smoke and struck his back, cutting clean through his suit and into his skin. Terry cried out, stumbling forward. Another slash flashed out at Terry's legs but he managed to jump over the attack in time, hitting the ground and rolling. With a flare from his rockets, Terry shot clear of the smoke and dove, spreading his wings and shooting off between the buildings. Terry looked back just in time to see the ninja explode out of the smoke, bouncing from building to building in pursuit.

"Huh," Terry said. "Not bad." Terry banked, taking a right turn and flashing past another building. He looked back again just in time to see the ninja closing in. "What are they, superhuman?" Terry looked forward again just in time to see a ninja dropping right at him. He jerked to the side and saw the assassin land on an adjacent building and return to pursuit. Groups of ninja closed in on Terry, their swords glinting.

Terry rolled in the air as he fired a pair of batarangs from his sleeve mounts, a thick wire connecting the two, intending to take out at least a small group of them as they were caught mid jump but, as Terry was quickly beginning to learn, these were no amateurs. Half of the jumping group stepped onto the back of the other half and jumping high and to the side, avoiding the wire. The half that were used as spring boards were pushed out of the way themselves, landing and rejoining the chase via the opposite building.

A blow to Terry's back sent him spinning through the air and crashing through a living room window and through the floor two levels below it, coming to a stop atop a living room dinner table. Screams came from the bedroom as a family quickly vacated the apartment together just as the ninja dropped in around him. Terry winced, his back throbbing but set his stance.

Two ninja jumped at him and Terry was forced to duck, dodge, and counter for only a few seconds before he was tripped. He landed on his back hard but managed to send one of the ninja flying backwards with a quick burst of his rocket boots. He rolled backwards onto his feet as yet another ninja sank his sword into the ground where Terry had just been and got round house kicked for his trouble. Picking up the abandoned sword, Terry settled into an awkward ready stance for the next attack.

One of the ninja stepped forward, rotating his sword into what Terry assumed was a non aggressive position, his other hand up and calling a halt to the attacks. Terry understood. "Alright," he said, dropping the sword and standing as straight as he could in the pain. "Satisfied? Take me to him."

With a nod the ninja who had called a halt, turned and leaped back up through the apartment to the window Terry had crashed through. Terry followed, using his rockets rather than climb the way these ninja did and was escorted out.

Dana folded her arms across her chest and glared unforgivingly down at Max who huddled with her arms around her knees in a chair as if Dana was going to physically beat her. Which, of course, had been threatened several times before Max finally gave up and started spilling all of the beans.

"I can't believe you knew about this since we were back in high school, Max," Dana roared. "And you didn't even tell me! How did you figure it out, anyway?"

"Remember back when I was running that Joker algorithm in school, trying to identify different Jokerz within our student body?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I remember it," Dana said coldly. "And you thought Terry was a Joker and it really turned out to be Carter Wilson?"

"Yep," Max said. "Right after Wilson got arrested. And Terry made me promise never to tell anyone or even hint at it. And now, same goes for you."

"Great," Dana said, beginning her pacing again. "This is just great. I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier."

"The signs have always been there if you would have been looking," Max muttered quietly to herself.

"Say that again, Max," Dana said, her voice clearly dripping with venom.

Max shrunk even further in her seat. "I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh," Dana growled out and turned to continue her pacing. Without warning, the door to Max's apartment blew inward with the force of a nuclear bomb. Emerald light burst in, sending both girls rocketing backward and furniture hurled in all directions. Max flipped over the kitchen center table and hit the cabinet doors on the far side, instantly knocked unconscious and never felt the sofa blow through the center table and land atop her. Dana flew straight through the thin wall that separated Max's bedroom from the rest of the apartment and landed a hair more gently on Max's bed and was spared the majority of any other flying debris.

A single man hovered in through the now empty doorway, God-like to Dana's dazed mind. A greenish glow seemed to emanate from the figures left side while his right side seemed to glow a wavering red. The figured landed lightly on the barren living room floor and seemed to look around amusedly at his handy work before walking casually over to where Dana lay half unconscious on the bed.

"Dana Tran," the figure said, reaching down and picking her up almost gently. "I have been trying to find you all night."

Dana struggled to form words and ask things like 'why' and 'who are you' but words seemed to escape her. She also found herself hard of breathing, as if a great weight was pressing down on her from the man whose arms she was being held by. One hand managed to grab on to his shirt weakly and she saw blood streaking down her arm.

"Please, Ms. Tran, do not strain yourself," another voice said, this one remarkably calm. "Having you die right now is not in our best interest." Dana managed to stay conscious just long enough to get a glimpse of the second man before she passed out. The last thing she to fade from her mind was the sight of the man's single eye.

Terry stood with arms crossed as he and his League of Shadows' escorts whisked him out of Gotham to destination unknown. He did glance back at Gotham once, a cold feeling crawling across his skin but he shrugged it off and returned to glaring at the back of his apparently unfazed escorts. For him, this all seemed a bit surreal. Often Terry had joked about Bruce being too stubborn to die, that he would live well past Terry's own death out of sheer spite. It still felt like a dream to him. Even this moment, he was finding it unbelievable that he was being escorted by ninja's in one of the most advanced shuttles he had ever seen. In fact, he had to keep reminding himself that despite the lore surrounding the ninja, they were quite at home with advanced technology.

The trip itself remained relatively uneventful; a cross country excursion with stubbornly silent ninja will do that. Despite that, the trip seemed over almost before it had really begun and with casual skill, they made a perfect landing into another underground base. Without waiting for the ninja, Terry turned on his heel and walked down the ramp.

Ra's Al Ghul stood alone several feet away from the lowered ramp, his arms crossed and a frown on his face that seemed to be more a natural expression than one of any kind of actual displeasure. As far as Terry was concerned, however, it didn't matter. The instant Terry saw him, his rocket boots came alive and he hurled himself at Ra's.

Rather than dodge the incoming assault, Ra's stepped forward and intercepted him. He grabbed Terry by the throat and lifting, causing Terry to stall his lunge and immediately struck him hard in the side and then threw him hard into a nearby wall where four of his ninja escort immediately pulled him to his feet and restrained him.

"I WILL KILL YOU, RA'S," Terry shouted. "Or I will die trying."

"Calm yourself, young one," Ra's said calmly, turning his back to the young bat. "You have clearly misunderstood my intentions. Although killing you would serve to bring about one conclusion to our little story, I have an alternate ending in mind."

"I don't care about you and your scheme's," Terry spat out, struggling with his captors that still restrained him and wincing from the pain in his side. "Either you will die or I will. There are no other ways this can end."

Ra's half turned back, just enough to see the smirk across his face. "As you wish, Terry. But you will first have to play my little game, I am afraid." Ra's started forward and Terry was dragged along behind him by his captors. "You see, I have been alive for a very long time. So long, in fact, that many years ago I began the search for a replacement that could lead my empire appropriately and bring this world into true order.

"That was when Bruce came to me. He was a young man still, very near your age, in fact, with a desire to see justice done and evil exercised from his world. Unlike many of my previous disciples, Bruce managed to hold onto his humanity, his moral code, and showed me that once he believed in something, he would not be swayed from it unless what he believed in was replaced by another truth."

"And he could see through your deceit right from the beginning," Terry snarled. "He never did follow you or become your little puppet."

"You truly believe that you know Bruce Wayne better than I, don't you?" Ra's said. "Unfortunately, the Detective and I had a much deeper connection than you obviously know."

"I know that you have always tried to corrupt him and he never let you," Terry said. "He hated you, Ra's. You were one of his greatest enemies."

"You are incorrect," Ra's said. "He and I were never enemies. We had many conflicting views about how to purify this world, nothing more. However, it no longer matters. You, my young friend, know this world better that Bruce ever did. If you take your blind anger towards me out of the equation, remove the will that Bruce has imposed on you, and open your eyes, you agree with my views on humanity. Humanity can not be saved one individual at a time. The evil must be rooted out in and the population lead by a true ruler of justice."

"You talk as though you do not count yourself among humanity anymore," Terry said, spitting to one side. "You are not a God."

The group finally came to a halt in a large domed room. Several doors lined one side of the room, accounting for perhaps a quarter of its length. The rest of the walls were covered by more ninja. Hundreds of them, all as still and silent as shadows.

"You are correct, Terry," Ra's said, turned back to face him. "I am not a God. But I have made deals with them." Terry blinked, not quite sure if Ra's was speaking in metaphors or literally but he was given little time to think about it.

"You will now remove your mask," Ra's said.

"Like hell," Terry spat.

"You tell me that you wish to kill me for what I have done to Bruce," Ra's said. "I have already said that I will grant you that opportunity provided you play along."

"Tell me why."

Ra's gestured and the ninja restraining Terry released him cautiously and stepped back. "Because I need to be sure you are strong enough for the work still ahead of you. Leading my army and learning how cure this world of its evil is no simple task, as I have already explained to you. If you prove yourself worthy, in time, you will lead the League of Shadows and accomplish what Bruce never could."

"I will never follow your twisted dreams, Ra's," Terry snarled back. "I would rather die."

"And so you may," Ra's said, beginning to circle Terry like a shark. "I would never hand over my empire to anyone unfit to rule it. That is why you must take the Demon Trials. It's tests will bring light to your world and you will either be made stronger for it or else consumed by it. The Great Detective managed to passed these same trials several times and he did it without the enhancements of a body suit that I will allow you. Even still, should you manage to take control of my empire and kill me, you would be the sole controller of the League of Shadows. Imagine what you would be able to do with that amount of power in this world. You could bring your own brand of justice to the world in your own way. But perhaps the dream is too large for you now at the moment so perhaps something more immediate." He leaned in to speak directly into Terry's ear as he passed behind him. "I have been brought back from the brink of death by both great age as well as fatal wounds. Pass these trials and take my oath and there would be nothing stopping me from doing the same to Bruce Wayne."

Terry remained frozen for a long moment. Ra's words seemed to bounce around in his brain, leaving no room for anything else. Bruce could be brought back. He could still live. Without another word, Terry reached up, disengaging the safeties with his fingertip sensors and pulled off his mask.

To be continued…

It looks as though Ra's' final plans are fast approaching and with his connections to the Greek Gods, untold possibilities lay at his fingertips. And now, Terry is going through the Demon Trials like his predecessor for the reward of bringing Bruce back.

What about Ares and Circe's plans? Will the Justice League be able to make it in time to head off this disaster?

And what about Slade and his ally? With so many things going on, will the League be able to handle this all on their own...?

Stay tuned bays and girls.

The Dark Prince


	14. Chapter 12: Demon Trials

I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution

Chapter 12: Demon Trials

Terry pulled off his mask and only for the briefest moment felt a pang of nakedness as he revealed himself to the hundreds of witnesses and threats that surrounded him. That feeling only lasted for a moment for as soon as his mask slipped up past his nose and filtration systems, one of the ninja gassed him full in the face.

Terry staggered, swiping at his face and coughing as though he was giving up a lung. Ra's was saying something, watching him with an amused eye as Terry spun and clutched at his head. He tried to focus but a loud buzzing noise grew in his mind, making it impossible to remain focused on anything except the pain.

The world exploded around Terry. Like ash, the world he knew, beyond Ra's, beyond this lair, beyond the time that he knew swirled and peeled away and he found himself standing alone in a world with a blood red sky and broken and shattered buildings laying all around him. Clouds drifted by lazily with no obligations to do anything from what he could see between the twisted and broken frames of the buildings directly overhead.

He staggered slightly and couldn't explain to himself why but the moment of unbalance passed by quickly and he forced himself forward toward what seemed to be an opening from all of the societal carnage around him. He staggered again as he neared the top of the lip and got his first real look at the new world in which he found himself. It looked like the remains of a war zone. It was hard to tell where he was exactly, other than to say if the number of destroyed buildings and tall remains was anything to go on, it could either be New York, Metropolis,… or even Gotham.

Without his mask, Terry was unable to immediately identify the smell in the air nor get a clear enough picture of any recognizable landmarks to deduce his location for certain. Smoke still rose from the downtown area where a greenish haze hung still from what Terry could only guess was residue from whatever had caused this level of devastation. The only thing that came to mind was nuclear.

A movement caught his eye far down the rise closer to the downtown. It was a small movement and took Terry another minute to identify exactly where it was. He headed down the destroyed streets toward it, only slightly hesitant about the risk to his health if it had indeed been nuclear that wiped this city off the map but he needed to know what exactly was happening.

It was the work of a half hour to make it to his target and when he did, he had to struggle to keep his stomach at bay. Bodies littered the streets, their mangled forms laying in a position of intense pain. Many of the bodies were crushed by debris or fallen chunks of building. The streets themselves were covered in what could only be dried and crusted blood, presumably poured from all of the gashes and tears along the faces and exposed bodies as if their skin had shriveled on their still living bodies. Some still wore the distinctive emblems of First Responders. Their deaths must have been horrible.

Some of the bodies did not show the same level of horror and, in fact, looked to be in pristine condition with the exceptions of crushed bodies from the debris. White liquid seemed to ooze from them in some cases. That was the case for the body that Terry found, half of the woman's face and part of her upper body crushed by a building, her bottom half crushed by another leaving only one complete arm, part of her upper body, and half a face.

Terry swallowed hard and knelt down next to her, noting her purple hair and the motion he had noticed from far off was occasionally her arm would spasmodically jerk upwards as if waving before flopping back down to the ground.

Terry let himself fall backwards and sat down hard on the ground and rubbed his face with one hand. "What happened here?" he asked. "Scratch that, what am I doing here at all?"

"Terrible, isn't it?" the woman said. Terry jumped and scrambled away from the crushed body that was now talking to him. "Don't be afraid of me," she said, her voice completely calm and nearly emotionless.

"Zeta?" Terry asked, squinting and trying to see the seam in the hologram.

"I am not a robot," she said. "Cyborg."

"Ah," Terry said, still not coming any closer. "Human Augmentation."

"In a form," the cyborg said. "You should not be surprised. Cyborgs are being phased into the America's society as they were into Asian. They started in security, First Responders, military…"

"Yeah, I remember," Terry said. "Although I don't remember them being able to talk after being crushed by two buildings. What happened here?"

"I am not the one you should be asking," the cyborg said and pointed to the far side of the city, behind the place where Terry had magically found himself. "We came in only after your government turned to us for help. As usual, we got sent in to pick up your pieces."

Terry felt his mouth quirk a little at that, not sure what government she was with, much less seeing his government reaching outside for help on a disaster this large while the Justice League was present. But he let it pass.

"I am not from around here," Terry said, beginning to suspect that was a relatively true statement. "Who should I be asking?"

The cyborg shrugged slightly, an awkward looking motion given she only had one shoulder to do it with. "I would start with the living," she said.

"Ok," Terry said, standing up. Clearly this particular individual was not going to be very helpful. "Thank you for your help. Should I try and move this building off of you or something?"

"Thanks," the cyborg said. "You can leave me here. Eventually, this body will die and once I am found, my cyberbrain can be redownloaded into another body. Besides, this is really not as bad as it looks." Her arm did that jerking twitch motion that had initially caught Terry's attention.

"Right," Terry said and decided to leave it at that.

He moved on, climbing over rubble and chunks of road, trying and mostly succeeded in avoiding the blood and bodies. What ones he did not manage to avoid cracked and crumbled under foot, renewing the river of blood that had previously been dried out.

Eventually, he made it to the center of the city and suddenly realized exactly where he was. In the center of what had been a main crossing for both cars and pedestrians, what had once been a tall building reached into the sky, one of the few that still managed to break ten floors. People laid scattered here as well but Terry had no eyes for it as the normally impressive and polished globe of the Daily Planet lay where the main entrance had once stood.

Metropolis.

Terry turned and ran, not from anything in particular but from his own fears. If this had managed to happen here, Superman's town, he feared what may have happened to Gotham. He no longer noticed the piles of bodies that littered the streets, just blindly ran until he reached the edge of town and up the bluff that over looked the city. There he paused, out of breath and stood hands on knees for several moments.

"Horrifying, isn't it?" a voice said, almost directly in front of him.

Terry looked up in alarm, his hands reflexively going into a blocking motion until he found the source of the voice. It wasn't Ra's, it wasn't Superman. In fact, he had no idea who this person was. He stood with his back to Terry, gazing down at the Metropolis ruins, arms held across his chest. He wore a silver outfit with long, slightly loose pants and short sleeves. He had a dark blue undershirt on that matched his wide blue sash that encompassed his waist and white boots. His long dark hair stood almost straight up in most places except for the bottom that fell just shy of his shoulders but still managed to waive in the breeze that the bluff afforded and his brown tail waived gently in tandem.

Abruptly, Terry knew who he was.

"Caliwone," Terry said, almost breathless. "You're dead."

Caliwone turned his head back to look at him, a dark scowl on his face. "The world has become a far more complicated place for you," Caliwone said. "I guess the first thing that you should know is that this world does not actually exist. Not yet, anyway."

"Not yet?" Terry said, walking over to stand next to Caliwone. "So this is my imagination?"

"Not exactly," Caliwone said. "To be more precise, you are hallucinating."

"Ra's' gas," Terry muttered. "No wonder everything looks so crazy."

Caliwone threw Terry an annoyed look. "Listen to me well, boy. Everything you are seeing now, everything around you, is in your future. This is a certainty."

Terry shot a look at Caliwone. "So you are saying that this gas that Ra's hit me with is allowing me to see my future? Who needs a psychic anymore?"

"This is no game, boy," Caliwone said, dropping his hands to his sides and turning to face Terry directly. Terry swallowed hard and looked down at the ground. "Burn this into your memory: This is a result of you defeating Ra's in the battle you are waging with his soldiers."

"What?" Terry asked. "I am fighting right now?"

"Yes," Caliwone said. "The Demon Trials," Caliwone snorted gently. "Ra's' triad of tests that he has always been fond of. The first test is merely surviving the gas that he hit you with. It is a strong drug that would kill most normal men. Lucky for you, Bruce Wayne has trained your body well."

"Ok," Terry said, unsure as to what else to say.

"The second trial tests you instincts. Without your conscious mind, without thought or elaborate strategy, this test is to determine whether you are a true warrior or not."

"Ok," Terry said again. "And how am I doing?" Caliwone cocked an eyebrow slightly and looked around without saying another word. "Oh," Terry said, looking around himself.

"As a matter of fact, you are not doing too badly for a human," Caliwone said, turning his attention back out to the destroyed Metropolis. "This is actually not a true representation of your battle, like I stated before."

"Right," Terry said. "My future after I defeat Ra's."

"Correct," Caliwone said. "The universe is a complicated weave of probabilities. For example, what is the probability that a bat inside of an ancient clock that would forever change your destiny? The probability that Superman would land on a planet that gives him untold powers and yet, to have him raised by kind and just people versus those who would exploit his powers for their own gains? That is what reality really is. Not matter, not energy but probability. With that being said, have you ever heard the phrase 'the future is fluid'?"

"Something Bruce has reminded me of constantly," Terry said. "It means that every action you take helps to shape the future and if you know what the future is, you can change it by altering actions."

"Yes and no," Caliwone said. "According to King Kaio, the mere act of observing something can have a dramatic effect on what is being observed. However, without knowing what actions were taken, you cannot always know how the future came to be. In this case, of course, you have a little bit of help."

"Help," Terry said. "From Gods."

Caliwone glanced over at Terry. "By defeating Ra's Al Ghul in this fight, you prevent the completion of a deal between him and Ares, the Greek God of War. Without that deal in place, certain key events cannot take place. Because of that, Superman and the rest of the League will defeat Ares with relative ease and prevent the opportunity for someone with sufficient power to guide this world in the correct direction to rise in Ra's' place. Because of that, all of this will happen." Caliwone gestured again to the world they were in.

"My, aren't you being vague?" Terry said, almost sourly. "And did you forget about Superman? You can't tell me he doesn't have 'sufficient power'."

"There are more kinds of power than just physical power, human," Caliwone said, his tone clearly starting to become that of strained patience. "Ra's Al Ghul commands great influential power in this world. His League of Shadows have guided this planet's fate for centuries. Kal-El has influential power as well but his idealistic and naïve nature prevents him from stepping in and doing what is necessary sometimes for the larger picture."

"So let me get this straight," Terry said, covering his face with one hand. "You want me to lose to Ra's so that he can complete his deal with Gods that, of course, are evil in intent so that someone else even more evil can take over and prevent a complete catastrophe, is that about right?"

"Yup," Caliwone said. "Sounds about right."

"One evil replaces another," Terry said. "No wonder the world is in the shape it is in."

"Necessary evil," Caliwone murmured, almost to himself. "What you must understand is that achieving perfection, a perfect world, does not need to happen here. Here, it is the journey, how you live the life you have that determines your final place."

"And how do I know that this whole thing isn't some big fake?" Terry asked. "Part of the gas that Ra's hit me with?"

Caliwone shrugged and turned away from Metropolis and walked past Terry. "Well, if that were the case and I was a figment of your imagination, is there a point in asking me any questions at all?"

Terry thought about that for a moment. Guess not.

"The choice is yours to make," Caliwone said. "But before you decide to completely ignore me and choose to believe this is all a crazy dream, take a long hard look behind you and ask yourself if it is worth the risk to ignore my warning."

Terry turned to find Caliwone gone. In his place, three tomb stones rested where Terry had not seen before. He took a step toward them and fearfully read the names carved into them. Mary McGinnis, Matthew McGinnis, and Dana Tran. Before Terry could really register what he had read, the ground trembled hard beneath his feet and far off in the distant barren landscape a giant figure rose, lifting itself from where it must have been laying on the ground. Its vaguely triangular head and shoulders rose above the setting sun in the distance, its features hidden by shadow as it turned and took giant steps toward Terry. Clouds moved out of the terrors way, spreading out in a distinct pattern that almost looked as though it wore a pair of enormous wings. Terry found himself frozen in both fear and awe as it approached. Reaching out a hand, the giant monster brought darkness to Terry's vision.

"Well done," Ra's Al Ghul said grinning down at Terry. Terry looked up, at that moment becoming fully aware that the world of death that he had just been a part of was now gone without a trace. He looked around, taking note of the heavy breathing he was doing and the pile of unconscious ninja all around him. His suit itself was completely wrecked, the black and red inner lining and circuitry was almost all completely exposed, not even leaving the red bat emblem on his chest. Blood ran down Terry's face and between his eyes, finally bringing his attention forward. Terry clutched the front of Ra's' shirt and had him pinned up against a wall, lifting Ra's off the ground. For his part, Ra's did not struggle or attempt to free himself. Exactly how Terry had managed to do this he did not know. His mind flashed back to that hallucination that he had had about Caliwone and the destroyed world.

"I must say that you performed far better than I had honestly expected," Ra's said, patting one of Terry's arms. "You have indeed lived up to the legend that your predecessor has left for you. You are in nearly every way the true successor to the great Batman."

Terry snarled, the mention of Bruce bringing back all the memories as to why he was here in the first place. "Almost every way, huh?" Terry growled. "What? Do you think that I wouldn't kill you in revenge for Bruce?"

"Terry," Ra's said, the grin on his face prodding Terry's fire. "You really have to let that go. Besides, I am not a man who throws away a still useful tool." Behind Terry there was thud as if someone had just dropped a sack of potato's. Wary of taking his eyes off of Ra's, Terry turned his head and saw Bruce Wayne laying on the floor, struggling with his bonds.

Terry dropped Ra's, his temper falling just as fast as he slowly walked over to where Bruce had been so dishonorably tossed to the ground. Bruce was alive!

With all of his anger gone and his adrenaline waning, Terry only made it three steps before all of the pain from his numerous injuries collapsed on him all at once. He fell to the ground and vomited all over the floor. He heaved again, unable to get any air in even as more vomit mixed with blood spewed from his mouth.

"To think after everything you have been through in your life, all of the death and tragedy you have witnessed," Ra's said, walking up next to Terry but staying clear of the mess. "Who would have thought that seeing someone alive would have brought you to this?"

Terry wiped his mouth as the last of the dry heaves now stopped. He glared up at Ra's towering above him but was unable to do any more. His body was trashed but even now he could feel his hatred and righteous anger ebbing from him as the very reason for his anger had apparently been a lie. And if that was the case, then that whole hallucinating episode he had had made no sense. There was no reason to kill Ra's at all.

That thought gave him pause for a moment and he looked hard at Bruce. He was bound and gagged and clearly in pain. There were marks on his skin where recent cuts had been made and there was a hole in the front of his shirt. Blood stained that same shirt, enough that Terry would have assumed had been a fatal blow judging by the amount and placement. Terry struggled to muster up the energy and slowly crawled over to where Bruce lay. Their eyes met and Terry found no mistake that it was the real Bruce Wayne.

"Release him," Terry demanded, turning his head back to Ra's.

"Certainly," Ra's said and gestured lightly. A kunai flashed in from somewhere, slicing the ropes binding Bruce's hands neatly off without touching any skin. Bruce slowly reached up and withdrew his gag, his breathing hard and raspy.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Ra's said. "We still have one test left to complete."

Without warning, Ra's foot kicked Terry square in the ribs, lifting him clear off the ground to crash hard into the side of the cavernous wall several feet away. Terry screamed, the new pain and the sudden movement of his body reigniting all of the other injuries. He hit the ground and curled in on himself, his body trying its best to vomit again but only came out as a few quick dry heaves.

"A true master is always prepared for attack," Ra's said, walking over to him. He stepped in quickly just as Terry was pushing himself to his feet and landed another devastating blow to Terry's side before kicking him under the chin and slamming him back into the wall.

"What is wrong, McGinnis?" Ra's asked as Terry coughed and gagged. "Where is all of that fight that you had?" Ra's struck him again. "Perhaps it is merely that you have the potential to be great and it is your mind and the restrictions you place on yourself that make you weak; just like the Great Detective." Ra's struck again even as Terry attempted a weak block.

"Or, could it be that it was your incredible rage that made you fight with such ferocity? The rage you had at the death of Bruce Wayne. And now that the source of your anger is no more, you are returned to your useless and weak self?" Ra's blocked a slow attack from Terry and reached out a hand and choked Terry up against the wall, lifting his feet off of the ground.

"Perhaps there is something you should know," Ra's whispered into Terry's ear. "Bruce Wayne lives indeed thanks to the unbridled power of the Lazarus Pit, much like Jason Todd was reborn. However, Bruce was given only a small dose, just enough to leave him grasping and clinging to the blades of grass of life. Should he not receive a more ample treatment, he shall die as his body rejects the Pits regenerative properties and decays from the inside." Ra's pulled his face back from Terry to stare directly into his eyes. "And the only way for Bruce to receive that treatment is by defeating me."

"That's an old story," Terry said. "So let's see if you like the remake." Terry lifted his feet and ignited his rocket boots, launching Ra's backwards. Terry stood upright once more, his anger and rage beginning to once again dull his body's notice to pain. He took one look over at Bruce, seeing the pained look across his features. Terry wondered if that look was due to his body rejecting the regeneration already or if it was cause for something else. Either way, he needed to end this fight quickly and get him help.

With a flare from his feet, Terry launched himself at Ra's, breaking hard as he saw Ra's move to counter his rush and struck with a pair of batarangs instead. Ra's easily dodged them and leaped forward. Grabbing Terry by the shoulders, he slammed him onto his back and hit him several times before Terry managed to kick him off. He rolled to his feet and got hit immediately, knocked backwards but for once managed to stay on his feet and block and counter one or two of Ra's' attacks before he was able to force himself on the offensive.

Even without his mask and its advance HUD, the majority of the suit's systems were still available to him. Even though he was unable to directly modify his speed or performance measurements for the suit, he was able to directly cycle between the presets. Switching from the balanced setting that he used to deal with normal and slightly enhanced foes, he switched it over to full force, utilizing the full, unrestricted strength of the suit at the expense of some of his overall speed. With a whine from stressed and exposed circuits and servos, the suit obliged.

It took Ra's only a moment to notice the difference in the power Terry was pushing out. Ra's tactics changed almost in a heartbeat. Rather than attempting to block or stop Terry's attacks directly, he merely deflected them just enough up or to the outside to prevent damage. Terry ground his teeth in growing frustration as he was once again on the defensive.

Terry blocked another set of blows before with a startling spark of speed, aided by his rocket boots, Terry caught Ra's in devastating knee to his chin. Ra's was thrown backwards, the look of clear pain across his face. Before Ra's could land, Terry shot out a pair of batarangs with a wire between them to wrap Ra's up. Just as he landed, Ra's reached his hand backwards, away from Terry. A sword lanced in blade first. Ra's caught the blade right on the handle and swung up, slicing the wire between the batarangs neatly in two. Without pausing, Ra's leaped in, slashing his sword downward.

Terry leaped backwards, avoiding the rush and firing another set of batarangs. Ra's neatly blocked them and closed the distance once more, slicing horizontally this time. Terry barely managed to duck down low enough to not have his head cleaved off and ninja rolling forward past Ra's. He stood up spun kicked without looking, his instinct proving to be right on and deflected the blade with his foot and punching Ra's hard right in the face.

"An impressive play," Ra's said, resetting himself and striking again. "Using the suit to your advantage. It is not a tactic that Bruce would have used, of course. He never did need any special tricks or a powered suit to win his battles."

Terry knew it was a distraction tactic and tried to let it slide off of him but comments like that had been running through his mind for years. Would he ever live up to Bruce? Was it really just the suit that made him Batman or was it the man inside? That thought crossed his mind for no more than a split second but with the power over speed focus he had just put in his suit, that moment was amplified and Ra's had no trouble seizing the opportunity. With a vicious swing, Ra's tore a line straight across Terry's chest, cutting clean through the suit's electronics and into his skin. Blood gushed out in a spray that was quickly stifled by the suits apparently still active life support sealant. Regardless, Terry went down, clutching his chest and Ra's was on him in a hear beat.

Lifting his blade back as if prepared to stab Terry with it, Ra's said, "Alas, you managed to come so far, young McGinnis, but not far enough. I truly am disappointed in you. Once upon a time, Bruce survived the Demon Trials himself, defeating me in the end."

There was a light flash from behind Ra's and the kunai that had been used to free Bruce flashed in, slicing open Ra's right cheek. Due more to surprise than to pain probably, Ra's jerked back. Without hesitation, Terry struck out at the handle of the blade, knocking it out of Ra's hand. With tremendous effort, Terry rolled Ra's over, climbing atop him. With his left hand, Terry grabbed Ra's by the throat as hard as he could without crushing his throat permanently and locked his gauntlet there so it could not be released. With his knees, he knelt on both of Ra's arms. Terry snatched the kunai that had been thrown in and raised it high over his head and plummeted it down.

Red skies. Tombstones. His family's names on them.

Terry's hand came to an abrupt halt and inch away from Ra's' eye. For a long moment, Terry just stared into Ra's eyes. Ra's, for his part, was a pillar of calm. No emotion played across his face. He simply waited to see what would happen.

"Why hesitate?" Ra's asked. "Kill me and Bruce will be saved. Why must you halt right before the finish line?"

"You are beaten," Terry said at last. "I beat you, you save Bruce. That was the deal. Now save him."

"Young detective," Ra's said, his voice amused. "You win only once you have killed me or I admit my defeat to you. And of course, I will never admit that. You will be forced to take my life if you want his life spared." Ra's gestured to the side. "The effects have already begun."

Terry looked over and saw Bruce collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. That was when something hard and very strong punched Terry in the head. He flew backwards off of Ra's to land several feet shy of Bruce. His gauntlet, locked in place around Ra's neck, tore off from the rest of the suit, there not being enough armor to keep it all attached in its shredded state.

Terry looked up and saw Ares, God of War and Circe standing near Ra's. Two animals circled around her. One was a small fox, the other a hawk. Ra's himself stood up, the gauntlet still attached to his throat, and walked over to his sword. Using it to cut off the thumb, the gauntlet fell to the ground.

"Well, Ra's," Ares said, turning his cold, ice blue eyes over to Ra's. "If he had been any more like you, we might not still have a deal planned. Are you done playing these ridiculous games?"

"Yes, my friend," Ra's said, turning his attention to Terry. "I believe I have gotten my answer from the boy. He is not yet ready."

"Ra's," Terry snarled but before he could say anything else, the high ceiling above them exploded downward and Superman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman landed explosively on the ground in front of Terry.

To be continued…

What an action packed episode!

There is a lot to take in. Go ahead, take a moment… I don't mind. ;-)

And Caliwone has finally made an appearance. If you are happy with what you have read thus far, PLEASE, take the moment to leave a review. It really means a lot to me.

There is a lot more action planned and now we are approaching the meat of the story.

I will see you all next time.

The Dark Prince


	15. Chapter 12 Special: Mission Control

I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution

**Chapter 12 Special: Mission Control**

Aquagirl let out a long breath as she scanned her eyes across the large console in front of her. Although the Justice League's Watch Tower had been built to monitor in detail many different missions at the same time back in its day, even after the crash of the orbiting Watch Tower space station and the reconstruction of the moon based one, she had never before had to actually do try and keep up with so many teams before. On a normal day, as in when the Justice League did not need to call in every reserve member to arms, the Justice League only consisted of Superman, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Barda, Micron, herself and Batman.

She closed her eyes briefly and folded her legs under her in her chair, trying to calm herself. She could do this. All she would need was focus. Opening her eyes, she arranged the teams on the large monitor in front of her in an easy to glance at order when checking in on their status. She also arranged them alphabetically by each team leader.

"Aquagirl, come in."

"Go ahead, Nightwing," Aquagirl responded. With a click of a key, she magnified his team in the center of the display.

"Still no word from Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing yet," she answered. "I have a general distress call going out to his comm repeatedly in hopes he gets it."

"Or else just gets annoyed enough with it to see what he wants," Nightwing added dryly. "Well, we may have to just let that one lay for the moment. Either he will show up on his own or else we will find where Ra's is on our own. Either way, this is all going to be over very soon."

"I like your confidence, Nightwing," Aquagirl said, trying hard not to let her own nervousness make it out beyond her lips. "Keep up that attitude and I have no doubt of it. Keep me up to date."

"Will do," Nightwing said and keyed off.

Sending his team info back into place on her screen, Mareena pulled up Warhawk and Kai-Ro's vitals and information. As was the case the last time they had checked, both of their vitals remained dark. Not dead necessarily but not functioning. She chewed on her thumb nail for a moment, contemplating what might have happened and if there was anything she had missed that could help save their lives.

Without warning, team three's signals cut off, leaving only static where their profiles had been. Mareena hurriedly pulled up their listing and sent out a general comm to them. "Team three, do you copy? Your transponders just went out. Is everything alright?"

No response. Mareena pulled up their last known location as well as their last transmissions. She listened to the last thirty seconds of each team member's comm but there was nothing out of the ordinary before they simply vanished.

"Nightwing, team three vanished from my sensors," she reported. "Be on your guard."

"You're a little late with that warning, actually," Nightwing said. "We just got ambushed here. We are holding our own here but I don't see this going very well for us unless we can get out of here. We are just being flooded."

"Hang in there, Nightwing," Mareena said, typing furiously. "I'll have team five on their way and I am pulling up the map of area to see if I can get you a way out of there."

"Better make if fast," Nightwing said.

Mareena's hands skated across the keys in almost a blur. On the large screen, a three dimensional rendering of the area where they were pulled up and rotated around for her. Her eyes scanned for anything that might help them change their circumstance; sewers, skyway, tunnel, anything but there was nothing. Whoever it was that was attacking them was very good and had planned this very well.

"Ok," Mareena said. "Don't bother looking for anything below you. The area is completely sealed off without any sewage lines within eight blocks. The only option you have to change your stage is moving upwards onto the taller buildings."

"Understood," Nightwing said. "Virgil, get us some breathing space."

There was a loud bang and the sound of electrical discharge from the other end of the comm.

"Any idea who they are?" Aquagirl asked.

"We didn't stop and collect names," Nightwing said, his breath starting to become shallower. "But if I had to guess based on their skill level and general appearance, I would say Ra's has sent his assassins out for us."

"That's my guess, too," Mareena said. "Especially seeing their tactics here and how quickly they took out teams three and four."

"Yep," Nightwing said.

"Keep climbing," she said. "I am going to check on the other teams."

She switched to team five just in time to hear a strangled off scream of surprise before they too went dark. She frowned, noticing for the first time that their vitals, like that of Kai-Ro and Warhawk, simply went out rather than flat line.

"Superman," Mareena said, switching over to the first team. "All of the other teams are under attack by Ra's ninja. Only Nightwing's team and two others are still active besides yourselves."

"Dead?" Superman asked.

"Unknown," she responded. "Are you under attack?"

"Not at the moment," Diana cut in. "However, we are moving at a much higher rate of speed through the air at the moment. The other teams do not have that advantage."

"Keep an eye sharp then," Mareena warned. "They seem to have a very good commander. All attacks seem to have been well executed."

"Understood," Superman said. "Keep me posted."

"Nightwing," Mareena said, cutting back over to his team. "Any prog-"

"Dona and Static are gone," Nightwing cut her off. "They were both turned into anima-" Static filled the comm. A quick glance around told her that only Superman's team now remained. She sat down abruptly in front of the static filled monitor. Her mind raced, trying to find anything that she could do from her position in the Watch Tower.

"Superman," she commed. "They are all gone."

"WHAT?" Superman roared. "Do you have anything on them that can lead us to them?"

"Not yet,"Aquagirl answered.

There was a long pause. "Do you have any ideas as to where to start?" Superman asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Each of the teams were attacked so suddenly no one really had any time to report what was happening." Mareena glanced up at the monitor again. "I am going to go through any last broadcasts that they might have made but I am not very hopeful that it will yield any clues."

"Do what you can," Diana said. "If they are Ra's people, than I really would expect nothing less. Find out what you can and then get back to us."

"Understood," Mareena said.

It was the work of nearly twenty minutes to go through each of the last transmissions, scrub any static that she could in case jamming was the cause, all to come up completely dry. She sat back in her chair for a moment longer before she had one last idea. Marking the locations as best she could of where each team was attacked, she did her best to triangulate where the attackers may have come from. With only the limited information she had on to work with she was forced to make several assumptions and leaps of faith such as assuming that all the ninja were deployed from a central location at the same time and factoring in travel speeds slightly faster than the best human speeds and their interception times with each team, she was able to get a rather broad zone in which Ra's might be.

"Superman," Mareena called. "I might have something."

"Go ahead," Superman said and Mareena knew the anger in his voice was not directed at her.

"I think I might have a possible area in which they might be," she said. "Although I had to go on a few leaps of logic but I think it is the best shot we have. Sending them to you know."

"Understood," Superman said. "Excellent work, Mareena. Sit tight for a moment. We should be there shortly." Sixty seconds ticked by on the digital clock that occupied the bottom right corner of the monitor before Superman came back.

"You were spot on, Mareena. I have found them," Superman said. "Five hundred meters down from the surface on the northern side of your estimated zone. I can see them and Batman is fighting Ra's right now. Standby. We may need fast transportation for him or if the rest of the League is there."

"Standing by," Mareena said. "Go get them."

To be continued…

Hello once again. Just a little filler to what has been happening since the main story is so far rather Terry focused for the moment.

As always, just a little break from the main and from a slightly different perspective. Hope you enjoyed.

The Dark Prince


	16. Chapter 13: Revived Nightmares

I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution

**Chapter 13: Revived Nightmares**

Terry blinked hard for a moment, trying hard to clear his mind of the impossible sight of Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn Jon'zz standing before him. Clearly, some of the gas that Ra's had hit him with was still circulating through his system. Idly, he glanced around for his mask so that he would be able to run a toxicity diagnostic on himself.

"Terry," Superman seethed, his voice that of strained calm while a rage boiled almost unseen just beneath the surface. "Is Bruce alright?"

Terry hesitated for a moment, unsure how Superman would have known he was in any kind of pain much less still alive before he remember that Superman had X-Ray vision and would have seen the two of them from high above while they searched for him and Bruce. "No," Terry said. "He is dying. We need to move fast."

Superman turned his back to look at Bruce for a moment, ignoring Ra's and the Gods for a moment. The intensity of the look told Terry that Superman was using one, if not more, of his visions to scan over Bruce to find out what was wrong.

"He is decaying from the inside," Superman said, his voice tone changing subtly to one of fear and confusion. "What does he need?"

"The Lazarus Pit," Terry said, ignoring Bruce's weak attempts to pull on his sleeve.

Superman glanced down at Bruce, clearly seeing Bruce's weak attempts and knowing what they meant. Superman had known Bruce for a very long time and knew what Bruce would have wanted at this point. "Understood," Superman said, choosing to ignore Bruce's request and returning his attention briefly to Terry.

"This is all very fascinating," Ra's said, turning his back on the heroes. "Unfortunately, I must attend to several other things before Terry and I conclude our business."

"She refused to complete her task, Ra's," Ares said, turning with him and away from the others. "You made us a deal that she would do her part."

"What kind of deal have you made with them, Ra's?" Superman asked, turning back to the threats.

"Nothing much," Ra's answered. "They wished to complete a task and they needed me in order to complete it for them."

"And what did they promise you?" Diana asked. "Whatever it is, Ares and Circe will not deliver it."

"They already have," Ra's said. "They restored my body and mind to me. They provided to me unlimited resources and endless bodies of warriors that can be used to fuel my League of Shadows. In exchange, they needed me and my vast knowledge of the Lazarus Pit and a certain powerful mystic that had knowledge and experience in non-Earthly ways."

"Raven," Superman said. "That is not possible. You didn't have her. Warhawk and Kai-Ro brought Raven to you." Ra's merely smiled.

"That is impossible," Diana broke in. "Hates would never allow such a gross misstep in power."

"This is true," Ra's said. "If Hates was still in power."

"If you are through," Ares said, his tone sounding bored, "we still have much work to do."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Superman roared. He launched himself forward at Ares and Ra's but with a snap of her fingers, Circe hit Superman with a force of magic hard enough to bring him to an instant halt, crashing into the ground. Beside her, her strange animal companions hurried away from her to take up positions near one wall.

"Circe, my dear," Ares said, half turning back unconcernedly. "Take care of them, will you?"

"Of course, dearest," Circe said and smiled sweetly back at Wonder Woman. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

"Excellent," Ares said. "Shall we conclude our business, Ra's?"

"Indeed," Ra's said, raising a hand and snapping.

Every ninja from the League of Shadows that was currently present leaped forward. Superman let loose with his heat vision, mowing through the first wave of assassins with enough punch to send them flying back and slam them hard into the wall. J'onn took the direct approach and flew after Ra's and Ares, phasing through any ninja that tried to attack them. He raised a fist and struck just as, with a flash of smoke, Ra's and Ares vanished, leaving J'onn to struggle with balance in the air where they had been.

Diana removed her white cape from around her shoulders, swirling it with one hand before tossing it aside in a bundle. Without a word, she withdrew her sword and raised it to guard against Circe, ignoring the battle beginning to rage all around her. She had eyes for none other than her mother, Hippolyta's, old enemy.

"Princess Diana," Circe said, casually brushing off any non-existent dirt off her green and gold armored arm sleeves. "My, it sure has been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Queen," Diana corrected. "And your sorcery won't work on me this time, Circe."

"My dear, Diana," Circe said. "I wouldn't dream of something as callas as changing you into an animal or anything like I did all of your little friends." She pointed casually at her little pets. "You deserve so much worse."

Diana only got a fleeting look at the two animals off by the wall and a sudden realization as to who they must be before Circe struck. Purple light erupted like an explosion next to Diana, sending the Queen of Themyscira diving for cover momentarily before rolling to her feet and racing in at Circe, her blade low and back. Circe ducked the vicious swipe of Diana's blade as well as follow up vertical strike and stab before she was able to counter. Diana was forced to back step away several times, blocking the nearly invisible blast with the flat of her blade as she did so before she was forced to spin on the balls of her feet away to dodge. As she did so, she reached down to her hip and flung out her lasso. The closed loop landed around Circe's neck just in time for the Amazon to yank her toward her with enough force that would have snapped a normal human's neck. Even so, the force of the pull ripped Circe's off her feet and toward Diana where she met with a powerful kick from Diana and sent hurtling backwards.

Circe landed hard on the ground but was immediately back in action. Using her powers, she forced the loop around her neck to expand just enough to free her and was forced to send Superman flying backwards with a blast of intense magic. In another swift movement, she conjured up a ring of fire in order to deter the Martian Manhunter from attempting a sneak attack from behind before she was forced to focus on Wonder Woman again as she came in again.

Even as Diana rushed in, Circe threw a kick, trying to throw Diana off by switching to physical attacks but Diana was far too good a warrior to be taken by surprise like that. Dropping to her knees, she slide and leaned back limbo style underneath Circe's kick, once again hooking her lasso out and tightening around her ankle. With a yank, Diana spun Circe hard to the ground, letting the lasso wrap around her arms and body as she did so before Diana got back to her feet and crashed a knee into Circe's back on the ground.

"It's over, Circe," Diana said as she started to hog tie Circe's feet as well. "Give up."

With a blast of purple just as Superman landed, Circe blew the two heroes back and off with enough force layout any of the ninja that also happened to be close by. Diana managed to flip herself backwards and land more or less gracefully on her feet but Superman was slower.

Terry covered his head as he continued to try and pull Bruce out of any danger and over by the wall as Superman crashed into it just above them. Luckily, the League of Shadows did not see him or Bruce as a threat and seemed to be leaving them alone for the moment. Terry counted that as a blessing as he was far too tired and sore to even attempt to protect Bruce.

"I didn't really think Circe would be this tough," Superman commented as he pulled himself out of the hole he had created and onto the ground next to them."

"Old Gods, I suppose," Terry said.

"No," Bruce said. "…Magic…"

"True," Superman said, looking down concernedly at his old friend. "I always did have a weakness against magic."

Terry opened his mouth to ask Superman to get them both out of the warzone when the ground beneath them lurched violently with enough force to kick Terry's feet out from under him and send Bruce rolling over on the ground. Even Superman stumbled slightly from the surprise.

"Stay here," Superman said and took to the air, ignoring the few ninja that J'onn had not manage to attract and flew up to the ceiling. From there, he looked down with his x-ray vision and saw the horror that had caused the shaking.

With a pop and an explosion of dark smoke, Ra's and Ares reappeared in the bowels of Ra's lair. The Lazarus Pit spit and roiled angrily in the center of the large cavern like a caged animal demanding for its release. In several places, the Lazarus Pit's greenish liquid spilled over the rim in its fury to leave long smoking scars on the stone like acid.

Without a word to Ares, Ra's turned, his eyes seeking out and finally landing on Raven. The merciless stare that he gave her caused the former Titan to shrink visibly in the corner where she had been attempting to hide as she had tried to free the rest of the League from their cages. He strode over to her and with vicious strength, hit Raven full across the face. She hit the ground hard with a scream of pain but Ra's was not through with her. Still without a word, he went to her again and struck.

Ares watched the whole thing with a certain amount of evil pleasure having always loved the pain and suffering of humans inflicted by humans. He turned away after a few long more moments of sweet pain and looked back to the pit. There were no longer any ninja pouring out of the pit of course, that task and test had been completed. What was in the pit now was his leviathan, his ultimate tool of chaos and disorder that not even the mighty Superman had the power to stop. He smiled as he thought about all the different ways in which humans would destroy themselves in fear.

After another few moments, Ra's brought Raven to the edge of the pit, one hand encompassed her neck from behind. Blood leaked from her face and mouth and one eye was nearly swollen completely shut even as Ra's whispered silent death in her ear.

"Are we finally ready?" Ares asked, paying no mind to the damage Ra's had caused on the woman.

"Why don't you answer him, Rachel?" Ra's asked, his voice as calm as ever.

"Re…ready," Raven managed.

"Then stop talking and do it," Ra's snarled to which Raven flinched all over. Raising her hands, black magic encompassed the pit and a mosaic of dancing shapes and black lightning. Ares smiled as what he and Circe and laid beneath the pits depths awakened under Raven's unique powers; taking its first breath in centuries. With a sudden roar and an explosion of liquid and tentacles that reached all the way to the tall ceiling with a mighty crash and sent down a shower of car sized boulder crashing down around it in the pit, his monster lived.

Terry got back to his feet hurriedly and looked around. It was almost instantly clear that the thunderous Earthquake heralded the end of this little war and every ninja still conscious immediately vanished into the shadows. In the sudden silence that descended upon them all, Circe let out a wild laugh before being summarily silenced by Diana with a hard knee to her kidney from where the Queen had her wrapped up for good in her Lasso of Truth.

"You know what is happening," Diana said to Circe, looking down at her captive. "Talk." Without waiting for Circe, Superman dove down through the ground, tunneling as fast as he could and out of sight.

"Diana," Circe chided gently. "I am one of the old Gods of Greek legend. Your lasso holds no power over me."

"You are no God, Circe," Diana spat. "You are just an evil sorceress who consorts with Gods."

"True as your words may be, that does still make me a lesser God by association, does it not?" Circe asked, smiling up at Diana.

From the other side of the cave, the two animals that Circe had brought with her rushed over to where Terry and Bruce were and began bouncing excitedly before them. Terry glanced down at them briefly before then looked up sharply.

"Princess?" Terry shouted, stealing Diana's attention for a brief moment.

"Queen!"

"Whatever," Terry said. "Are these animals one of Circe's little spells?"

"Yes indeed," Diana said. "Both of them ours, I believe?" Circe just smiled.

"So knock her out or whatever and free them," Terry said.

"It's not so simple," Diana said, sneering. "Her spells remain active regardless of her physical state. The only way to reverse them is to have her do it willingly."

"Ok then," Terry asked. "What is it going to take to make you willing?"

"We don't have an audience here to sing to, this time," Diana said.

"What?" Terry asked, confused.

"Never mind," Diana said.

"To be honest, you may find me to be rather agreeable in this circumstance," Circe said idly. "Seeing as how there is nothing anyone can do to stop my Ares, it doesn't really much matter to me what happens to the rest of your League."

"Ok, then," Terry said. "Free them."

"Tsk tsk," Circe said. "I may be pretty agreeable but there is still something I want."

"And that is?" J'onn prompted.

"My freedom," Circe said simply. "And a promise."

"Explain," Diana demanded.

"Look Diana, sweetheart, I know how much you want to hurt me right now," Circe said, putting on a tone of voice that sounded much like a mother trying to talk a child out of crying. "And I know how much it would kill you to see me walk away free and clear from all of this mess. So that is exactly what you and the others here are going to do."

"I don't understand," Terry said.

"It's simple," Circe said. "Diana is going to make the promise compelled by her own Lasso of Truth. Once said, she has to obey it and I think I already made it clear that none of you pose any great threat to me."

"And you will tell us what it is that Ra's and Ares are planning?" Diana pressed.

"I can tell you what I know," Circe said. "But Ares only gave me the general outline. No real details I am afraid. But I do know what it is that has your Superman so worried."

"Diana?" J'onn asked.

"Fine. I promise," Diana said, hating every word.

"With the lasso," Circe pressed.

Diana snarled. "Fine. But do not expect me to allow you control over it."

"That's fine," Circe said. "Letting Batman make the order will do. You always did want him to tie you up with that, didn't-" Diana twitched her hand and choked Circe off.

"I'll do it," Terry said, stepping forward.

With obvious reluctance, Diana removed the lasso from around Circe and, with a warning glare, handed Terry one end of the lasso and lightly wrapped her own wrists. "Let's get this over with."

"Excellent," Circe said. "So now young Batman, repeat after me and give orders to the Queen of the Amazon's. Feel free to add in a few of your own if you'd like." Terry and Diana both snarled at Circe. "I order you Diana, Queen of Themyscira, to uphold your word to Circe that you will not harm, cast out, or otherwise tattle on Circe for any transgression she has caused and grant her pardon for any wrong doing against her or her friends." Circe smiled wickedly.

Terry gritted his teeth. "I order you Diana, Queen of Themyscira, to uphold your word to Circe that you will not harm, cast out, or otherwise tattle on Circe for any transgression she has caused and grant her pardon for any wrong doing against her or her friends."

"I will obey," Diana said, but even through the forced command, Diana's venomous tone still managed to come through.

"Perfect," Circe said with a grin. "Ares plans on reviving the Kraken. You know, Hades son. The one Perseus killed with the head of Medusa. That Kraken, and he plans on setting it loose somewhere in the world. You know how Ares loves chaos and death. Precious, no?"

"No," Diana and Terry both said.

"That is what he needed Ra's for?" Terry asked.

"Correct, little boy, it is. Because of the way in which the Kraken was killed and the length of time in which it has been dead, something a little extra was required in order to revive it. Even the Lazarus Pit has its limits."

"And our friends?" Diana asked pointedly.

"Ah yes," Circe said and snapped her fingers.

With two loud pops, the fox and the hawk suddenly returned to being Kai-Ro and Rex, both just on this side of the fence of being naked. Slowly, as if trying to remember how to use their normal limbs again, the both stood up.

"Are you guys alright?" Terry asked.

"I believe so," Kai-Ro answered. "What about the others?" All eyes turned to Circe.

"Well, a deal is a deal," Circe said. "They have all been returned to their regular forms as agreed."

"Good," Diana said and cocked back and decked Circe. She hit the floor and did not move again. "Queen of Themyscira," Diana said with a slightly twisted smile. "The lasso will not work on its one true master."

"Good to know," Terry said, letting go of the lasso and hurrying back over to Bruce. "We need to get him down below immediately." Terry looked over at the hole Superman had made in the floor. If what Circe had said about Ares using Ra's and the Lazarus Pit to revive the Kraken far below, then it only made sense for Superman to have tunneled right to the put. Without another moment's hesitation, Terry threw himself and Bruce down the tunnel.

They fell for what seemed like miles and, in all practicality, it very well might have been. Terry kept one hand tightly clamped around Bruce's arm and his other hand ready a grapple hook knowing that they would either plummet straight into the pit itself if left unprepared or else straight into the stone floor. Neither one of those options particularly seemed appealing to him.

Slowly, a light at the very bottom of the tunnel began to grow, illuminating the smooth texture of the wall from Superman's passage until they burst out into the underground cavern. Instantly, Terry launched a grapple that dug into the cavern roof and Terry and Bruce swung around, saving themselves from an express ticket to a messy death on the stone floor. Terry winced hard as the abrupt motion sent fire lancing all across his body even as they swung over the bubbling pit. And with a sharp crack of breaking stone, the portion of the ceiling in which the grapple had stuck gave in and sent both men plummeting into the pit.

Terry gasped for air but only managed to get a mouth full of the burning liquid. He flailed his arms, trying to get himself out from his unexpected bath and over to Bruce when strong arms reached down and plucked him out of the pit. He coughed hard several time before he was able to look up at Superman just as he was setting him down.

"Bruce!" Terry shouted. "You should have grabbed Bruce first."

"Relax, Terry," Superman said softly as he turned back to look at the pit. "Bruce has told me all about this pit. The longer you're in, the further you get from death's door. However," Superman narrowed his eyes slightly, "if you are in no immediate danger of dying, the longer you stay in the more damage you do to yourself." Superman glanced over at Terry, looking him up and down but the worry on his face had less to do with Terry than something else. "Actually, it looks like those few seconds you spend in there helped you out pretty dramatically. No more broken bones that I can see, anyway."

Terry blinked and felt his sides briefly before jumping to his feet. "A lot of my energy is back, too," he said. "What did you find down here?"

The worry on Superman's face deepened. "A monster," Superman said. "Ra's and Ares vanished with it before I got down here."

"The Kraken," Terry said. "That's what we got out of Circe."

"I see," Superman said, and bowed his head. "We need to get back to the Watch Tower. I have no idea where they might have gone but we are going to need our sensors to find out. And besides, most of the League is going to need at least a short time to recover from their ordeal." Superman nodded over to the far side of the pit to where every last member of the League sat or lay on the ground. Piles of feathers and scales littered the ground underneath them from the animals they had just been; even a few eggs were in evidence.

"Alright," Terry said. "I don't have my comm anymore. After we get Bruce out of there, get everyone back to the Watch Tower but get me and Bruce back to the Cave. He and I will work on this from that end."

Superman nodded. "Understood. And I believe it's just about time to get him out of there anyway." With a light jump, Superman plunged into the pit and scooped Bruce out and set him down next to Terry. Terry grimaced. But only a bit. Age lines had receded quite far off of Bruce's face and much of his thinning hair had returned. Although age was still quite evident on his face, he did look much better than he had in years. He was reminded momentarily of the last time Bruce had been restored with the regenerative powers of the Pit under Ra's' care. That time he had been brought back to near the peak of his physical years.

Even as Bruce coughed up the last of the Pit's liquid from his lungs, Bruce threw them both a withering glare. Even though both Superman and Terry knew how dangerous the old Batglare was, neither one of them could keep a lopsided smile off of their faces.

"Good to have you back, Bruce."

To be continued…

Welcome back! I apologize for my long absence. As my work life gets ever increasingly more demanding, I would like to inform you all that I will be trying my best to update once every two weeks for the time being rather than every week.

With that being said, I am rather excited about where this is all leading. Gods, Kraken, Justice League, and the League of Shadows all in one place. I wonder if Superman, the Demi-God, will have the power to take down the Kraken with the League's help. And if not, I fear what kind of damage it will unleash upon the world.

Find out soon and thanks for reading ;-)

The Dark Prince


	17. Chapter 14: From Beneath the Depths

I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution

**Chapter 14: From Beneath the Depths**

With one last flash of blue light from the Justice League's teleporter, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn Jon'zz, Batman, and Bruce Wayne appeared on the Metro Tower's transporter pad. Superman took a look around the room in concern for a moment before stepping down off the pad and striding among all of the other members of the League who were either sitting or lying on the floor of the Metro Tower's command room, teleported in before him in order to receive prompt care. Medical M. D. Droids, released from the medical bay, were making their way through the team, assessing any injuries and providing aid to those that needed it. Even with the added support of the M. D. Droids from the Watch Tower to add support, many of the members still nursed as yet unattended injuries from the understaffed droids. To Superman, it was a stark reminder of how the League had dwindled from its glory days before the Invasion.

Mareena wound her way through the members over to him from where she had relocated command of the operation from the Watch Tower back down to the Earth side. Her face remained as emotionless as always but Superman could see the small crease between her eyebrows that betrayed her stress.

"Mareena," Superman greeted her. "Good thinking on bringing down the M. D.'s with you from the Watch Tower. It looks like we are going to need them."

"I just wish I could always think that fast," she answered, the crease between her eyes deepening slightly. "If I had, perhaps the need for the droids would not be so great."

Superman rested a hand on her shoulder. "Mareena, there was nothing you could have done to prevent any of this. In fact, it was your quick action on triangulating where Ra's was that perhaps saved all of their lives. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Aquagirl smiled up at him, her worry line disappearing almost immediately. "Thanks, Superman."

Superman smiled back and nodded, thinking about how much Mareena reminded him of Kara. "What have you got?"

"Nothing concrete yet," she answered and lead Superman over to the command console she was using with several small screens displaying different news sources and League surveillance videos. "It could be though that Ares and Ra's are completing the last parts of their plans before they launch any more attacks."

"No," Bruce said, walking up to them under his own power next to Terry, who had his mask back on. He didn't need a cane anymore, Superman noticed, but he also knew that these effects were only temporary. "Ra's was only good to Ares for the Lazarus Pit. Now that he has completed what he needed from him, I do not see them working together any longer."

"I agree," Diana said, for the first time in quite a while seeming to have forgotten any animosity she still had for Bruce in light of what was happening. "Ares is currently ruler of the Underworld and now has control of arguably the most powerful weapon in Greek history as well as an army of undead if he needs them."

"More than likely we will be facing a war on two fronts now," Bruce said.

"And he already said that he and I had to finish things," Terry said, his eyes narrowing.

"Regardless of whether the two of them work together or not," Diana said, "I can see Ra's taking advantage of Ares' plans and launching his own plans in his shadow."

"He may not need to," Superman said, grimacing. "Once that Kraken shows up, mankind may end up destroying itself while trying to stop it if we can't stop it."

"Nuclear," Bruce agreed with a grimace.

"We CAN'T let that happen," Terry said, thinking back to the vision he had while under Ra's drugs. "Under no circumstances can we allow that to happen."

"So what's our play?" Superman asked.

"Terry and I will deal with Ra's," Bruce said immediately, giving Terry a slightly suspicious look. "He is my responsibility."

"Our," Terry corrected him. "He is after me now, remember? And I let him live."

"And I must confront Ares," Diana said, her face souring. "And the first thing that needs doing is freeing Hades and returning him to the throne. And for that, I may need your help, Kal."

Superman raised an eye. "So you are asking me to go to Hell with you?"

That brought a smile onto Diana's lips. "I am. And J'onn if he wants to accompany us."

"There is nothing to smile about," Bruce said and shoulder his way through the small group and over to the computers. "Ares may pose quite a significant threat but Ra's is the real problem. Take a look." Touching a few keys, Bruce brought up one particular feed coming from a local station. The camera was focused in on a young girl reporter. Her face and posture made it very clear that something significant was happening behind her and even as Aquagirl stepped forward and raised the volume enough for them to hear, the focus of the camera man shifted to that of the White House just behind her. Gun fire could be heard on the grounds and Secret Service could be seen running in toward the White House, follow shortly thereafter by men and women in full army regalia. Superman felt his mouth drop even as Bruce touched another button the console and transferred the broadcast to the high standing holo imager in the center of the command room where all could see it.

Even as attention began to focus up at the image, one man, his body clearly torn into several very distinct pieces, tried crawling toward the camera and away from the house, crying and screaming before the image changed to one of and entirely different country with a similar scene on the steps of another world leader.

Superman bowed his head for a moment before lifting himself into the air to hover just below the video. "I know that you are all very tired," Superman began. "Many of you are just beginning to heal wounds from today's events and recovering from spending time as Circe's unwilling pets. Most of you who are gathered here are retired, have had the cape hung up for quite some time and answered the call when we needed you most." Superman gestured to the video still playing above him. "These are live videos of events happening around the world. Ra's Al Ghul's League of Shadows that he resurrected today are coming out of the shadows and striking at our world's political leaders. If I had to guess, this is the assault that he had planned on for years. On top of this, Ares has disappeared with his resurrected monster, the Kraken, and has yet to reveal himself yet." There was shudder that ran across the gathered heroes.

"You heard correctly," Superman said. "The Kraken of myth. I have seen it myself at the Lazarus Pit." Superman looked around at all the gathered heroes. "Those of us who are still fully active members of the JLU cannot handle this many significant threats on our own. We do not have the man power so I am asking you for your help once again today. However, should any of you choose not to involve yourself with this level of danger and go back home, I would not blame you and nobody would ever think anything less of you. Your distinguished service to the protection and justice of Earth for all those years speaks for itself. And to those that decide to stay and continue the fight, I thank you deeply for your sacrifice and courage."

Before Superman could lower himself to the ground, Captain Marvel shouldered his way forward on the ground. He looked back briefly, the innocence on his face as he gave the other members an opportunity to leave remained unchanged from when Superman had first met him. He turned back to Superman after seeing no one rising to leave, determination on his face. "Superman, we were all heroes once. All dedicated to providing justice and freedom to all those around the world. Never during the Invasion of Earth that brought the Justice League together for the first time through the Great Invasion from the asteroid and the rise of dead that followed shortly thereafter have we ever faltered in our commitment to what we stand for. And I do not see any now." He glanced back once more as if to just make sure he was speaking the truth. "We are all with you, Superman. Every one of us." Behind him, a great cheer went up and Superman felt a smile grow on his face even as he could see Captain Marvel visibly relax at the response to his words.

"Thank you all," Superman said, beaming around at the group even as the M. D. Droids tried to hold several of their patients down so they could finish working on them. "We are going to have to split up in teams again. The League of Shadows is targeting political leaders so that is where we are going to have to put our focus. Team leaders, you will have sole discretion to split your team further if the need arises or if these attacks spread out further and endanger more people. Wonder Woman, J'onn, and I will be going after Ares and the Kraken and Batman will be going after Ra's himself to try and put an end to this from that direction. Aquagirl and Micron will remain on for tactical. Understandably, we will be using the transporters." Superman looked down at Captain Marvel. "Captain Marvel, you will be in charge until I get back."

"Me?" Captain Marvel asked, pointing unnecessarily at himself.

"You," Superman said, smiling.

"Of course it's you, Billy," Mary Marvel said, stepping up next to her brother. "You are the best choice."

"Drop us off back at the cave," Bruce said, stepping away from the console and next to Terry as Superman landed. "We will start from there and I can run tactical support for Terry separately."

"Of course," Superman said with a nod before turning his attention over to Diana. "How were you planning on getting us to Hades?" Superman asked as J'onn joined them and the other teams prepared themselves for transport.

"How we did it last time," Diana said, seriously. "Through Themyscira."

Ra's and Ares materialized in a burst of sulfuric smoke at the edge of the great Atlantic ocean. Seagulls roamed the air above them, belting out their horrendous calls as they did so. Ra's only gave them a brief glare before settling his attention to the God that stood next to him on the edge of the large overhang.

Ares, for his part, paid Ra's no mind at all. In fact, judging from the insane grin that was currently creeping its way across his face, it would seem that Ares had forgotten about Ra's existence all together. Ares raised his hands above his head, dark magic glowing around his fists as he called upon the great powers that he now possessed from the Underworld in which he now commanded. Almost lazily, Ares brought his hands down in front of him, pointing his fingertips at a spot in the ocean several miles out. An explosion of ocean water, entirely out of proportion to Ares gesture, erupted like a volcano where Ares had pointed followed shortly by a large expanse of tentacles and a thunderous roar that shut the seagulls up and sent them soaring through the skies for distance away from the sound.

"Excellent," Ares said, lowering his hands back down to his sides. "I am very impressed with your work, Ra's. I do so love it when a plan finally comes together."

"Indeed," Ra's answered, watching as the Kraken continued to thrash around in the water. "Just be aware that the side effects of the Lazarus Pit may still extend to the creature and it may be difficult for you to control until it has time to overcome them."

"Rest easy, my friend," Ares said with a slightly dismissive wave of his hand. "The powers of the Lazarus Pit are great indeed but this Kraken is born of Gods. Control is all this beast understands. Observe. Calm yourself, Kraken," Ares said, his voice not raised in the slightest yet the Kraken reacted instantly.

It turned itself to face them, it's mass of tentacles calming and dropping back into the ocean and in the sudden calm, Ra's got his very first clear look at the terror. It's slightly human and hunchbacked looking upper body stood a clear two hundred feet out of the water, revealing its long arms that ended in four fingered hands. Under the surface of the water, betrayed by their own movement to keep it steady, its many huge, crab-like legs were visible, it's pointed joints occasionally breaking the surface. Its many enormous tentacles that had already been noted were no less than twice as long as it's entire body and as thick as a building where they attached to the Kraken's back under its thick shell. Its head, nearly indistinguishable from its thick neck, peered intently over at Ares with its multiple sets of eyes, its giant maw and rows of razor sharp teeth closed but still clearly visible without lips to cover them.

"I am Ares, God of War and ruler of the Underworld," Ares said. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Why don't we celebrate by bringing chaos and death to these worthless human roaches?" The Kraken turned its head to look toward the north and to the large seafaring ships and oil rig several miles off the coast. "Destroy them," Ares said. "No mercy."

With a roar that shook the skies, the Kraken submerged, using its great tentacles to propel it through the water at surprising speed. Only its back remained visible, a terrible expanse that would cause far more fear than any shark fin.

"The monster is indeed a fierce creature," Ra's said, frowning. "But I do believe that you are severely underestimating Superman and the Justice League."

Ares smiled lightly. "Are you aware of the history of that beast?"

Ra's glanced over coolly at Ares. "I know several," he answered. "Depending on what myths you choose to believe. The truth of the matter is that the Kraken is actually of Norse legend, not Greek, despite its inclusion in relatively recent legend. It was finally killed by Perseus using the head of Medusa to turn it to stone."

Ares turned to look at Ra's, smiling. "Very good. You certainly continue to surprise me as to the knowledge you possess." Ares turned back to watch as the Kraken vanished completely under the waves before sending its tentacles arcing up out of the water to encircle to first ship before breaking it in two and dragging its remains below. "You are correct, in fact. This creature is the son and creation of Hades himself and the ultimate weapon Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades used against Kronos, their father, and the other Titans. This monsters original name is Ketos but the notoriety of the Kraken makes it far more suitable for use in creating fear. Thus, it had been adopted long ago and will remain named so. But whatever you want to call it, you must remember its first, true purpose. It was created to kill Titans where even we as Olympian Gods struggled. No matter how powerful this Superman is, there is no way that he can stop it."

"And what of Poseidon?" Ra's asked, his voice quirked just slightly as if, despite his dealings, he still did not believe in Gods. "Shall he be so willing to allow such chaos to come from his oceans?"

"Poseidon," Ares said with almost barely controlled contempt. "He will not interfere."

"I am sure you know what you are doing," Ra's said, watching as the second ship met its end before the Kraken reared up and bellowed at the oil rig before obliterating that too with a single sweep of its hand. "Be mindful, though. It has been killed once. It is a mortal being."

"And the head of Medusa is no more," Ares said. "There is nothing left on this planet to threaten it."

Ra's turned his back to the water at the same time Ares did, leaving the final sounds of explosions and bellows behind. "So, it is your plan to leave it to its own devices in the ocean or do you plan for it to have a real purpose?"

"Oh, it has a purpose," Ares said. "You should already be well aware of this tactic, Ra's, but fear is as dangerous a weapon as the Kraken itself is. Eighty miles north of here is one of the largest nuclear missile silos in the fractured United States territories. These humans will destroy themselves from their own fear long before the Kraken is able to do so."

"I see," Ra's said. "Then I assume you have no more further need from me."

"You have fulfilled your part of our arrangement," Ares said. "If I require any more your assistance, I will know how to find you."

"Well enough," Ra's said. "Then if you will excuse me."

"Certainly," Ares said, giving Ra's one final sideways look. "I must be on my way, myself. I am sure Diana will make an attempt to restore Hades to the throne in an attempt to gain control over the monster." With a nod for farewell, Ra's turned his back on the God and simply walked away. Ares favored Ra's with a cold stare for one last, long moment, before vanishing himself back to the Underworld.

Javelin nine settled down gently on its landing gear at what Diana had long since designated as the landing area on Themyscira with a gentle explosion of released gases and a slight squeak from the struts. Outside, Diana's royal guard waited at attention, clad in full Themyscirian battle armor of the Greek time period and all holding spears tall with shields on their left arms and swords on their left hips in full salute. Without hesitation, Diana walked down the opening ramp and onto Themyscira land with Superman and J'onn in tow.

"I thought that we would be a bit more discreet about this," Superman whispered to Diana as they walked. "You know, with the whole no men on the island."

"With the threat that exist for all of Earth, we do not have time for waste on such inhibiting traditions," Diana said tartly without breaking her imperious stride. "My mother instituted that law because of a mistake she had made with Hades that lead him to betraying her and releasing the Titans to wage war on Olympus. It is a tradition and a law that we will continue to uphold but not at the expense of saving lives."

"That is very wise," J'onn said, glancing sideways at the still rigidly at attention guards. For their part, they did not glance at them although J'onn got the very distinct impression that they were saluting their queen, not them.

"I agree," Superman said. "Does this mean that you will send them out into Man's world to combat Ra's if he succeeds?"

"No," Diana said flatly. "They will remain on Themyscira. Ra's has no designs on taking over here and therefore, we shall remain focused on the Kraken which does threaten us."

Superman felt his lip quirk slightly in… what? Surprise? Disbelief? Disappointment? Regardless, Superman had to keep reminded himself that one day ago, Diana had abandoned the rest of the world and been secluded on Themyscira. And now, she had brought them to Themyscira after returning to Man's world when she thought Bruce was dead. Small steps.

"Understood, Diana," Superman said. "I appreciate all the help you are giving us."

"I am taking part in this fight because it threatens Themyscira," Diana said. "For no other reason."

"I seem to remember a time when you pleaded with your mother to take part in the fight simply because it was the right thing to do," Superman said pressed.

"I see things much clearer now, Kal-El," Diana responded before she turned and faced the two males. "Right now we have a Greek God that gains in power from strife and war sitting on the throne of Hades with the Kraken at his command. No matter what his designs are at the moment, you better believe that he will come here eventually and I will not allow that."

J'onn put a hand on Superman's shoulder to stall any more comment from the Man of Steel before he talked himself out of Diana's help. "It would seem that both parties have much to gain by our collaboration," he said. "Diana, please lead the way."

With a curt nod at J'onn and a slightly dark glance at Superman, Diana turned and led them inside. They walked in silence for quite a while, bring back memories of when they had first met Felix Faust. Back then, Faust had invaded Themyscira and turned all of the Amazon's to stone under the orders of Hades himself in order to force Diana to locate and assemble the key that would release Hades from the Underworld and allow him to rule the human realm. As he remembered this, and the fight that had lasted a long time which lead to Hades loss and his return to the Underworld through the door that had been unlocked, Superman suddenly became aware of why they were heading so deep underground. It was, in fact, the same door the Hades had used to leave the underworld that would allow them entry into it. For the same reason that Hades had been unable to open the door himself way back then, Ares would have no control over this entrance either.

After what seemed an eternity, they turned into a secret passage and came to the large open cavern that housed only one thing. Once upon a time, it had been a grand room filled with purpose. Now though, the emptiness served as a reminder to those who knew of its existence of the hollow and empty hole filled with all of Themyscira's shame. The only thing, in fact, was a giant doorway, locked by two enormous stone slabs embedded in the furthest back wall. Occasional ancient columns could be seen to either side of it but their grander was eclipsed entirely by the door. A set of stairs led down from the door to a raised, circular stone protrusion from the ground with deep indents as if it were a form of an ancient lock. Which, of course, it was.

"My mother wished to have the key returned to its scattered resting places," Diana said, turned ninety degrees to her right and walking over to a hidden compartment on the wall. "However, after a very long debate with her after Shayera and I had to return to the Underworld to remove Faust from control, we kept the key intact and hidden here, should we ever need it again."

"That is dangerous," J'onn said. "If another person as powerful as Faust invaded Themyscira and found it-"

"That would be the least of our worries," Diana said. "Besides, Hades and Themyscira… we have an understanding."

"I guess," Superman said, shifting his feet slightly uncomfortably as Diana returned with the large key. "Since your mother was what Hades was always after-"

"Don't believe that for a second," Diana said with a sour tone to her words. "Hades is like many men of Man's world. He is attracted to things, and women, he cannot have."

Superman raised an eyebrow slightly, catching her meaning but remained silent about it. Diana was a strong woman, even taking away her physical prowess. There wasn't much anyone could do to her, God or not, that she did not approve of.

"Let's get this over with," Diana said into the silence and inserted the key and turned it. With a thunderous clatter, the ancient gearing mechanism that held the gate's locks in place rumbled to life, removing the locks and allowing the door to Hell to be opened. Flames shot out from the door as it opened, causing J'onn to take a reflexive step backwards.

"Do not be afraid," Diana said, not turning back nor showing any sign of fear herself. "These are the flames of Tartarus. They are indeed dangerous but they will not harm us. Even if Hades is not in control of this place."

"So, where do we find Ares?" Superman said, lifting one hand to block the searing light from his eyes.

"Where you expect," Diana said. "He will be in the throne room. Most likely keeping Hades close by just to make him watch as Ares sits in his throne and abuses the balance of power." Diana narrowed her eyes. "Let's get going."

To be continued…

Hello fans!

Glad to see you all again. I hope you are all still enjoying Series 2.

First things first. Before anyone asks: Yes, I am basing my Kraken off of the one found in Clash of the Titans. Just because it was sooo badass.

Second, I know many of you are waiting for Caliwone to make a triumphant return… I have no comment on the matter… for now… ;-)

However, I would suggest that you continue reading a little while longer. And IF Caliwone does return, I cannot say that he will become the main character of this series. His story has been run and although he is my personal favorite character of all time (go ahead and say I am patting myself on the back or something), you have to remember that Dragon Sagas as a whole is a tribute to all of the greatest action cartoons/anime's ever made in my generation.

That being said, stay tuned and you will see what happens when my plan has all come together…

The Dark Prince


	18. Chapter 15: Hell and High Water

I do not own Batman Beyond, Justice League, or X-Men Evolution

**Chapter 15: Hell and High Water**

As she expected, her reading of Ares was right on the mark. He was indeed siting on Hades' throne, dressed not as they had last seen him but now clad in dark armor that covered him from head to toe and a long flowing black cape that reminded her strongly of Hades. He wore a demonic helmet with two black horns the sprouted out and up with two more that hooked down and around to stab the air directly in front of his face. Several more spiked horns jutted from various places around his armor. He was quite an opposing figure standing before them, a definite Greek God of War. But not the ruler of Hades.

"Stepping a little outside your domain, are you not, Ares?" Diana demanded, dropping down from the air to land in front of the waiting God with Superman and J'onn close behind.

"Diana," Ares greeted. "Even in your new position of Queen, you still fail to grasp the levels of power and control to which the Old Gods still possess. The rise and fall; political manipulations."

"Manipulations that see you fall in and out of power?" Diana jabbed.

"Manipulations of the like that landed Hades here, in the underworld to which he did not initially want," Ares corrected darkly. "Despite the betrayal by my father to trick his brother into control of the damned, Hades turned this place into a weapon of his own and a powerful territory. A territory that I now command."

"Among them, command of the Kraken?" Superman asked.

"Correct," Ares said. "As the God of War, I feed off of the human will to do battle and slaughter each other. And as ruler of Hades, I also gain strength from their deaths and add what souls arrive here to an army of dead. The Kraken creates fear, terror, and when humans are fearful they do a most remarkable thing. They fight." Ares turned his back on the three of them and walked down over to where the silent Hades was chained down in a submissive bow to the throne. "Of course, they cannot defeat the Kraken, even with their nuclear weapons. Nothing can stop it with the head of Medusa gone from the world but the humans will, of course, try and they will use everything at their disposal." Ares chuckled. "Which is why I sent it to the largest nuclear launch facility in the world. They will destroy themselves with the very instinct they were given to save them."

"I won't let that happen," Superman said stiffly.

"You do not have a choice, mortal," Ares said with diffinity. "The Kraken was created to defeat Titans, and as powerful as you are, as powerful as any Demi-God, you are no match for that creature."

"We'll see," Superman said and exploded into the air and back the way they had come.

"Superman!" J'onn shouted.

"Let him go," Diana said. "That is what I expected. Now that we have a location, Superman has to meet it, if only to slow it down to give us a chance to free Hades."

"You presume much, Diana," Ares said, stepping out from behind Hades once more.

Diana drew her sword and raised it to guard position. "Let's see how well the God of War fights when he doesn't have humans fighting his battles."

Ares lifted a hand and tongues of fire burst into existence and then faded, leaving a wicked sword in his hand. "This shall prove amusing. Even with your green friend taking part." He lifted his sword to match Diana's guard position. His icy blue eyes gazed out from beneath his shadowy helmet, steadying down from amusement to analytical.

As one, Diana and J'onn rushed forward, Diana taking the lead as they closed the distance with J'onn falling in behind. With a vicious swing, Diana struck, crossing blades with the God of War with enough force to clear the ground around them of all dirt. From behind Ares, J'onn phased up from the ground and tried to bear hug him long enough for Diana to pull back her blade and stab. Ares twirled, flinging J'onn off of him and allowing Diana's blade to pass cleanly through his flowing cape. With a vicious swing of his own, Ares caught the Amazon across the face with a violent backhand that sent her spinning to the ground.

Diana snarled as she pushed herself to her feet and took hold of her sword again. She turned back just in time to see Ares swinging down his blade on her. Only long won experience saved her from the surprise blow. Their blades clashed and Diana felt herself slid back across the ground toward Hades.

"Diana," Hades said, the single word seeming to cost him a great deal of strength. "Free me-"

Ares struck again, appearing in a cloud of sulfuric smoke right before her, already in the motion. Diana ducked then blocked the blade before countering with a kick to Ares chest. Ares stumbled backwards, tripping over J'onn as he appeared from the ground behind Ares. Diana was on him in an instant, leaping high and stabbing down. The sword sank deep into the ground as Ares rolled to the side and back to his feet.

J'onn flew in as Diana struggled to remove her sword from the ground and matched fists with Ares. The force of the blow send J'onn flying backwards and Ares stumbling back a step or two but the distraction was just long enough for Diana to free her blade and continue on with the attack.

Diana's frustration grew with every passing moment as she continued to try her best to land even a single blow onto the God without success. She was the greatest warrior on Themyscira, perhaps in the history of Themyscira and she couldn't even touch him. What was worse, Ares was able to land several blows on her, finally sending her crashing to the ground near Hades once more.

"Diana!" Hades roared. "Release me… now!" snarl of mixed anger and revulsion, Diana swung her blade and cleaved the changes that held Hades bound in two. Without dramatic effect, Hades stood and lifted one hand. The huge triple sets of jaws of a massive dog exploded up from the ground beneath Ares, and swallowed him whole.

Diana gapped as Cerberus shook himself once and turned to face his master. "Well done, my pet," Hades said, lifting one hand and resting it on the nose of the monstrous dog. "Well done."

"Did that dog really just eat a God?" Diana asked, for the moment forgetting her hatred of Hades for astonishment. "Just like that?"

"You saw it with your own eyes," Hades said. "Of course, Ares is eternal but Cerberus, as guardian of the gates, has unique properties that prevent Ares from using any of his many gifts. He will survive the process but in the end, he will meet the same end to the journey as most of Cerberus' food. Rather fitting for him, don't you think?"

"For once, I think I agree with you," Diana said.

"Of course you do," Hades said as he turned and walked toward her once more. "You are my daughter, after all."

"Let me make one thing clear, Hades," Diana snarled as Hades closed the distance between them. "I freed you for the sole purpose of restoring balance and removing Ares from the throne. No more, and no less."

"My dear, let us both be honest with ourselves," Hades said, his long curly black hair blowing slightly in the heat guided wind. "You are here for far more than simply the protection of your precious Themyscira. And we both know that you don't care about our balance of power."

Diana glared with unfiltered hatred at Hades as he came to a stop and leaned in close to her. Like a snake, his right hand reached forward and took her by the chin with thumb and forefinger. "Your mother and I made you out of clay, you know," Hades said softly. "Now that you are queen, perhaps you and I should spend time together creating a daughter for you."

Diana cocked her right fist back to punch Hades as hard as she could but a green skinned hand caught her arm before she could strike. "Diana," J'onn warned. "We need him still to put an end to all of this."

"He deserves nothing less," Diana snarled, her eyes as cold as J'onn had ever seen them.

"Perhaps that is true," J'onn said. "But we must use our heads before Superman falls and it is the end of humanity and Themyscira."

"I am disappointed in you, Diana," Hades said, standing upright once more and looking down at the two of them. "I would never have imagined that you would bend to a man's will. Not after all the preaching you have been doing yourself in recent years as queen. And to a man not of Earth, no less, who could not even protect his own civilization." This time it was Diana who had to catch J'onn's fist from lashing out.

"So, you declare that you hate me, strike out at me, refuse to spend time with your own father, and still expect me to care what happens to the human realm?" Hades turned his back on the two of them. "Ares may have been over his head with his treacherous plotting but he did at least understand the power of the Underworld. As my son wreaks havoc on the humans, their deaths are then in turn added to my strength and the strength of Zeus and the other Gods of the light wane. Perhaps that is when I take control of Olympus and make them all pay for the treachery they all bestowed upon me."

"And what happens when all of the humans are killed?" J'onn asked, his voice once again studiously neutral.

"Oh, I would call an end to the destruction long before extinction occurred," Hades said, turning back to the two, a light smile on his face. "Just enough for the humans to stop complaining about over population for eons to come. My power would then be great enough to remove Zeus from his throne forever." He looked back over at Diana thoughtfully. "Are you sure that you wish to refuse my price?"

Diana bristled visibly. "I would rather see the end of Man's world before I would ever consort with you, Hades."

"So selfish," Hades said, then turned his gaze upward. "Well then, what price will you pay for my hand in this? After all, it was Ares who released such chaos, not I."

J'onn put a hand on Diana's trembling shoulder while Hades apparently sorted out a deal with Zeus or the other Greek Gods. "Calm yourself, Diana. You are letting him control your emotions."

Diana took a deep breath. "You're right," she said. "Thanks."

J'onn removed his hand from around her shoulder although he did not feel any real release of tension from her. Together, they waited for several minutes before Hades, grinning in triumph, turned back to them.

"Very well," he said. "The deal is done. I shall call a halt to all of Ares' plans. I will even save your precious Superman, as a token of my gratitude for your part in freeing me from Ares. Are you pleased?"

"Over joyed," Diana shot back sarcastically.

The water parted beneath Superman as he left Themyscira behind and flew toward Georgia. As had always been the case with the League, he had keep a close eye on all threats that opposed Earth, both foreign and domestic as was Bruce's careful policy, and as such knew that in Georgia, or what had once been Georgia before the three way split of the former United States, still held the world's largest nuclear launch facility. Despite being officially decommissioned as part of the ending negotiations between the shattered U.S., the League had long since been aware of the continuing activity and supplement of the facility.

It didn't take Superman long to reach his destination and even less time to get his first glimpse of the beast. It was still many miles off the coast but the roiling wave that followed behind it as it closed in could not be mistaken. Indeed, the base itself was clearly on alert as soldiers stepped to in a great hurry as they raised alarms and readied weapons. On either side of the base itself, many miles removed, small towns could be seen as their citizens panicked and headed for the hills as even they could see the approaching horror.

Without pausing, Superman blew past the military base and out to sea. With his full and considerable force, Superman plowed fists first into the Titan killer. Water erupted with the force of a meteor in all directions that blotted out the sky. The Kraken roared in terrible defiance at the unexpected assault but even as the force of the attack sent them both sliding further back to sea, one huge tentacle from the Kraken's back whipped around and slammed into Superman. The force of the blow rocketed Superman back the way he had come but angled down. The water did nothing to slow his decent as he crashed deep into the bedrock.

The Man of Steel was up in an instant, shaking his head slightly, and propelling himself forward under the water toward the Kraken again. He only got the barest of glimpses of the Kraken's crab like feet before Superman blew all the air he still had in his lungs outward. Ice crystalized in thick blocks around its feet, halting the monster's advance before rocketing upward and punching the monster hard in its vicious looking face.

The Kraken reeled backwards slightly, roaring in either pain or surprise before thrust its head forward and snapping its maw at him, trying to catch Superman in its sharp toothed jaw. Superman avoided this and nearly fell victim to a swipe from the Kraken's long arm. Superman dove back into the water and landed on the ground directly underneath it. Using all of his strength and speed, Superman shot upwards, catching the Kraken right in the center of its oddly proportioned mass and straining.

Above the water, the Kraken roared again as it felt itself being slowly lifted, a feat that had never be felled the monster. Its many tentacles thrashed about, sending great waves curling over themselves and away. Superman yelled as he strained, every one of his impressive muscles growing taught, each band as strong as steel cables. As the Kraken's frozen knee joints began to break the plain of water, cracks spread from various points, turning into great fissures before shattering and falling back into the water and floating like small icebergs. With surprising speed, one of the Kraken's legs folded underneath itself and kicked Superman, freeing itself to fall back heavily into the ocean with another roar.

Racing back, Superman's eyes glowed red as he used his heat vision, leaving twin trails of black smoking lines across the Kraken's armored skin but the Kraken paid it no mind. Lurching forward again, its mouth gapping and drooling, it tried to bite. Without hesitation and abandoning the heat vision, Superman clapped his hands together. The shockwave of the clap blew the ocean apart clear to the bottom of the relatively shallow patch of ocean, revealing the unaltered view of the Kraken's front half of legs. The Kraken itself reeled back, the force of the sound and shockwave disorienting the beast. It shook its giant head, roaring all the while.

Superman leaped onto the opportunity and landed a blow to the side of the Kraken's head, then another, before reaching down with both hands clapped together swung upward as hard as he could. The Kraken rocked backwards but this monster was not a Titan killer for nothing. With both hands, the Kraken caught Superman, squeezing hard. For the first time in his life, Superman could feel his bones physically cracking from the brute force. He cried out in pain as the Kraken's face loomed close, staring down at the Man of Steel with its lipless jaws closed in its eternally frozen grin. Opening one eyes, Superman fired his heat vision directly into the Kraken's left eye.

The Kraken roared in what could only be pain as it reflexively dropped Superman. Even as it did so, Superman could see the Kraken's eye. The heat vision had not penetrated it or burst it at all, merely caused it momentary pain. He had expected it to, if nothing else, heal over after doing that kind of damage, not remain unscarred. Superman's lip twisted, beginning to understand exactly how tough this creature was.

Taking a breath, Superman raced past the Kraken, accelerating to his fastest speed he could manage. Vista's past him by in a blink of an eye; endless ocean, mountains, forests, desert, pastures. Below him, the Earth took several moments to even register his passage, leaving the thunderous sound of his passage following far behind in his wake. Only Wally West, the Flash, had ever managed to beat him in a race around the world like this.

As he crossed over ocean and back onto land once more, he could see the Kraken just beginning to recover. He fired his heat vision again in conjunction with his long sight just to get the attention of the beast. The Kraken took the bait, focusing in on where the blast had come from and opening its jaws wide. Superman closed his eyes and ducked his head behind his extended fists and plowed straight into the open maw…

And hit the back of the Kraken's throat and came to a bone breaking halt. Superman only had a single stunned moment to realize the pain suddenly began throbbing from his wrists before water poured in around him as the force of the physical impact knocked the Kraken over backwards and under the water. Superman was buffeted all over by the flooding water for several long moments before he was able to get his balance and his bearings and try to make his way to the Kraken's mouth and escape. Before he could get there, though, the Kraken's mouth clamped shut.

With a crack and a puff of flame and smoke, Hades, J'onn, and Diana appear on deserted stretch of land no more than a mile away from the nuclear silos. From their vantage point, they could clearly see the struggle between Superman and the Kraken nearly fifteen miles out and were just in time to see Superman streak by overhead and attempt to fly through the Kraken's skull. The wave that erupted from the Kraken's fall backward sent screams that could be heard from miles around.

"He cannot win," Hades said calmly as he watched with folded arms. "My son cannot be stopped in just a crude manner."

"So end it," Diana demanded. "Have it release Superman and call this madness off."

Hades chuckled. "So demanding. You really are just like your mother. She was always giving me orders when we were making you."

"Hades-"

"Very well." With a snap of his fingers, Superman appeared on the ground at their feet, coughing and gagging.

"Superman!" J'onn shouted as he kneeled to help Superman to a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Superman managed after another few coughs. "What happened?"

"Hades," Diana said, her voice strictly controlled.

Superman looked up and caught sight of Hades looking down imperiously at him. "I see," Superman said, standing and facing Hades. "Quite a son you have there."

"Indeed," Hades said, with the faintest of grins. "As Ares told you, you cannot defeat it. You are merely lucky that the Gods on Olympus were willing to pay my price for my favor. Otherwise, Diana would have had to or else humanity as you knew it would have become an endangered species."

"Speaking of ending this," Diana said, her tone clearly impatient as she looked off toward the missile silo where white smoke had begun to rise from the launch tubes. "Do it now, Hades."

With another amused look at the Amazon queen, Hades raised a hand. Out in the deep, the Kraken paused in its renewed quest for the military base and turned its ugly head to Hades. "End your mission, Ketos," Hades said. "It was a false order by a false ruler. Although I am pleased to see you among the living once more, my son."

The Kraken roared once, sounding more like an acknowledgement to Hades words than a threat.

"Simple as that," Hades said, turning to face Diana. "Are you pleased with me?"

Before Diana could give Hades a strong retort, there was a roar from the base and three elongated missiles roared into the sky, the glare from their four pronged nozzles making it unbearable to look at directly this close.

"NO!" Superman shouted, his eyes not hampered in the least by the rocket glare. He crouched and sprang upwards, ignoring the backwash of heat that the rockets left in their wake and grabbed hold of the first rocket. Using his heat vision, he destroyed the engine and gave the propulsion-less rocket a strong shove to space were it would do no one any harm. Before he could reach to the next one, both rockets dumped their primary fuel cells and burst apart into ten parts apiece.

Superman recognized the design immediately as a very old Stark Industries design as each of the component parts, smaller and more agile rockets, propelled themselves forward toward the Kraken. Superman hesitated for a brief moment, contemplating his actions. Unlike the larger rockets whose onboard computers could be easily identified and destroyed without destroying the rockets themselves, these tinier models could not be dispatched the same way. That also meant that he could not use his heat vision on them as that would detonate them. That left only one option.

With a burst of speed, Superman flew directly at the Kraken, passing by all the missiles. Braking hard and turning back, Superman sucked in a big breath and blew. The entire area became a blizzard briefly, freezing the missiles and their computers. With their propulsion systems inoperable, they fell from the sky like gnats. He darted forward, catching the falling missiles one by one until the last one fell into place at the top of the stack.

Superman breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that the crisis was now over. At least, this part of it was. Ra's still needed to be dealt with but he had no doubt that Bruce and Terry would handle that part as did he have no doubts that the League was dealing with his League of Shadows as they targeted all of the world's political leaders. He turned and started to head back to where J'onn and Diana waited when an enormous tentacle slapped him down. He had been careless, forgot how close he was to the Kraken and the unexpected impact set off all twenty of the nuclear missiles.

The explosion that bloomed was like nothing Diana had ever seen. At first, it was simply a blinding light to which she was forced to cover her eyes. Then it slowly took shape into what could only be described as an ever expanding mushroom shaped cloud. The water all around the blast flash boiled away and what water didn't simply rose as a wave was pushed quickly away by the explosion in every direction.

"Aquagirl!" J'onn shouted into his comm, thinking fast. "You must teleport everyone on the coast like away. A nuclear device has been detonated-"

"Already on it," Aquagirl's voice came back, cutting J'onn off. He could hear her fingers racing over the keys on her console. "And already done. Do you wish for me to get you and Diana as well?"

"No," J'onn said. "Can you locate Superman?"

"Not with all that radiation," Aquagirl said. "And even without it, that blast would have destroyed his comm even if he were to have survived. That would make finding him a pretty tough project by itself in all of that ocean."

"Understood," J'onn said. "What about the radiation fallout?"

"On a blast of that scale, I would say nine and a half miles," Aquagirl said. "All sea life in that area will be completely wiped out."

"I understand," J'onn said, hearing the pain in her voice. If it had been anyone else save Aqua Man to have said that, J'onn might have commented about how lucky they had been.

"Like always," Hades said, from where he had been nearly forgotten. "Human kind once again chooses their own fate."

Before Diana could demand an explanation from the old God, the howl of the Kraken, clearly audible over the continuing thunder of the explosion, cut through all of Diana's fears. Even if Superman would survive a blast of that magnitude, the thought of the Kraken able to withstand such force made her shudder to her very core. Even as the mushroom cloud expanded and grew large enough to nearly blot out the sky, the Kraken emerged, angry and roaring and launched itself at the base.

To be continued…

Hey guys. Sorry I am a late on this.

Things certainly look bad for the Worlds Special Forces, especially with Superman seeming to be out of the fight for the moment. And if 20 nukes can't stop the Kraken…

Please make sure to take the time to review please and let me know your thoughts. I would love to hear them.

And a special salute to our brave men and women serving our country and in the memory of those who died exactly 12 years ago; 09/11/2001

The Dark Prince


End file.
